Vrykolakas
by ofiai17
Summary: Beri aku segalanya sekarang. Darahmu, tubuhmu, jiwamu, juga cintamu.  Karena kau tak lagi jadi buruanku...
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer : GS/GSD bukan milik saya...**_

* * *

_Tahukah kau mengenai Sanguinarians? Vampire? Ya, makhluk yang orang bilang hanya ada dalam mitos dan khayalan seram masyarakat primitif. Aku, Cagalli Yulla Atha, mungkin terlihat sebagai manusia normal, tapi sebenarnya aku ini salah seorang dari mereka-seorang vampire. Kami nyata. Sama nyatanya seperti angin, ada namun tak terlihat. Sama benarnya seperti apa yang ditulis para penyair dari jaman sebelum ini (walaupun harus kuakui bahwa banyak karya mereka yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan segala sesuatunya mengenai eksistensi kami)._

_Sebenarnya, banyak hal yang harus diluruskan mengenai eksistensi kami…_

_Salah besar kalau orang mengira kaum kami akan mati terkena sinar matahari, atau akan terbakar bila terkena air suci, omong kosong! Hampir semua mitos yang beredar tentang kami adalah kebohongan. Ya, kuakui memang sebagian besar kaum kami berumur 'amat-sangat panjang'. Tapi kami juga bisa mati. TIDAK, kematian kami bukan disebabkan kerena terbakar matahari atau tertembak silver bullet atau ditusuk jantungnya dengan sepotong balok kayu. Bahkan manusia biasapun bisa mati dengan cara-cara yang kusebutkan barusan. Kami sama seperti manusia. Mati karena usia tua (walau masa tua itu sendiri datang lebih lambat bagi kaum kami), wabah penyakit, dan peperangan. _

_Tapi ada satu mitos yang hampir benar mengenai kelemahan yang kami miliki. Kaum kami takut pada bawang. Tidak, kami tidak akan tewas bila terkena bawang. Kami hanya akan mengalami gatal-gatal atau dalam kasus yang parah akan timbul bintik-bintik merah di bagian tubuh yang terkena bawang (terdengar seperti alergi, ya?). Bukan kelemahan yang fatal memang, toh para penyembuh dari kaum kami juga sudah menemukan obat penangkalnya. Bahkan ada kaum kami yang sudah cukup resistan terhadap bawang,kakakku Kira misalnya… _

_Apa yang kau tanyakan barusan? Jumlah kami?_

_Hm.. Mengenai jumlah kami…_

_Saat ini jumlah ras vampire semakin sedikit (tidak sedikit-sedikit amat sih, maksudku yang 'darah murni'. Vampire yang ada karena kehendak alam, bukan vampire yang tercipta dari manusia yang terkontaminasi oleh 'penyakit' kami). Berkurang drastisnya jumlah kami diakibatkan oleh adanya perburuan vampire yang dilakukan sebuah organisasi manusia yang kami sebut hunter. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa mau para hunter itu. Demi Tuhan, kami bahkan hampir tidak pernah lagi membunuh manusia. Kalaupun harus 'minum' kami bisa mendapatkan private access ke rumah sakit-rumah sakit terdekat untuk dapat memperoleh kantung darah dari organisasi palang merah (ya, kami punya koneksi dengan orang dalam.. terserah kau mau menyebutnya korupsi, kolusi, nepotisme, atau apapun yang biasa kalian para manusia lakukan), dan sekalipun kami terpaksa harus berburu kami tidak akan membunuh korban kami. Maaf saja, tapi kami bukan binatang._

_Jika kau bertanya mengenai komunitas kami.._

_Harus kualui kami hidup berkelompok. Dalam kelompok yang teramat sangat besar malah. Hanya sekedar agar kau tahu, dalam beberapa dekade terakhir ini pemerintahan kaum kami benar-benar sedang dilanda kekacauan (oh ya! Tentu saja vampire juga bisa berpolitik). Masalah utama kami (selain masalah perburuan para hunter) adalah ketiadaan pemimpin yang duduk di kursi pemerintahan. Pemimpin dari 11 ras utama (atau harus kusebut sebagai pemimpin dari semua vampire), Yang Tertua, mangkat dan penerusnya tidak dikehui dimana keberadaannya (bisa dibilang kami menganut sistem pemerintahan monarkhi). Para tetua ras utama amat khawatir dengan kekosongan tampuk kekuasaan ini karena dapat mengakibatkan perebutan kekuasaan dan perpecahan. Oleh kerena itu, dibentuklah Dewan Aprilius yang khusus menangani pencarian penerus Yang Tertua. Sebagian besar anggota Dewan Aprilius adalah para vampire muda (para tetua mungkin berpikir bahwa kami para vampire muda memiliki antusiasme dan semangat tinggi sehingga dapat dimanfaatkan untuk mencari keberadaan Yang Tertua, walau kecerobohan dan ketidak-matangan kami menjadi pertaruhan yang besar…), akibatnya dibentuk sub-dewan untuk mempermudah pelaksanaan pencarian. Aku sih sependapat kalau tugas-tugas macam itu memang bagus jika diperikan pada yang muda.._

_Oh ya, satu lagi… Setiap masyarakat pasti memiliki peraturan-peraturan tak tertulis dalam menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari kan? Disamping aturan-aturan tertulis yang sifatnya mengikat seperti undang-undang dan semacamnya, pasti ada aturan-aturan lain seperti aturan-aturan mengenai norma, nilai, mitos, dan adat istiadat yang berlaku. Begitu pula kami para Vampire. Kami memiliki amat banyak aturan yang tidak boleh dilanggar, baik tertulis maupun tidak, sehingga aku sendiri hampir-hampir tidak dapat mengingatnya._

_Aturan-aturan itu misalnya: Minimal minum satu liter darah dua minggu sekali; Dilarang menampakkan wujud asli di depan umum atau menyebarluaskan kenyataan mengenai eksistensi kami; Sebisa mungkin jangan menyentuh bawang putih; bla-bla-bla dan lain-lain sebagainya._

_Tapi diantara seluruh aturan-aturan itu, ada satu aturan tak tertulis yang benar-benar aku ingat dan aku pertanyakan…_

_Dilarang JATUH CINTA pada manusia._

* * *

Mohon apresiasinya dengan mengklik kata-kata bercetak biru dibawah :)

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca..

Salam, Ofiai.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Oo.. Tidak bisa! GS/GSD bukan milik saya :D**_

* * *

_Erm.. sudah pagi ya?_

Cagalli menguap lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Setidaknya kali ini ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan alarm untuk dapat bangun pagi. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tersenyum. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda hari itu.

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu akan terjadi..

Ya, sesuatu..

Apa akhirnya ibunya memperbolehkannya meninggalkan 'diet ala vegetarian' dan ia diijinkan 'minum' lagi?

Sepertinya tidak… Ibunya masih menghukumnya karena tempo hari sudah melahap habis semua persediaan kantung darah dirumah untuk dua minggu..

Apa mungkin-

"Aaah! Kak Kira! Awas kau!" teriak Cagalli murka. Dari kejauhan dapat terdengar tawa cekikikan. Cagalli segera berlari menuju kearah sumber suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kakak tak berperasaan?" kata Cagalli kasar ketika mendapati tersangka tindak kriminal sedang duduk santai menikmati segelas susu di meja makan di dapur.

Kakaknya terkikik.

"Kena kamu!" goda Kira. Cagalli mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang Kira namun mengurungkannya ketika sebuah suara lembut menegurnya.

"Hey, hey… Cagalli sayang, bersikap sopanlah pada kakakmu!" tegur Via lembut sembari menuangkan sup hangat ke dalam mangkuk.

"Tapi bu, Kak Kira yang mulai duluan! Masa dia menaburkan bubuk bawang putih di depan pintu kamarku?" Kira memasang senyum tak berdosa.

"Itu kan untuk melatih kegesitanmu.. Lagipula jarang kan kamu bangun pagi dan 'kena' jebakanku.." celetuk Kira sembari memainkan sendok teh ditangannya.

Cagalli memandang Kira dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus kesal. _Melatih kegesitan katanya?_

"Kira, jangan main-main dengan adikmu," ujar Ulen di ujung meja tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari lembaran Koran dihadapannya-memutuskan untuk turun tangan dan melerai kedua anaknya sebelum suasana semakin memanas. Kira hanya nyengir tak berdosa mendengar kata-kata ayahnya.

"Kejam banget sih! Kalau aku mati karena alergi gimana coba?" gerutu Cagalli sambil menghempaskan diri ke kursi, memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum mandi dan bersiap berangkat sekolah. "Awas saja kau, akan kulaporkan ke Lacus soal kau suka ngiler kalau tidur supaya kau diputuskan!"

"Hei!" Kira memprotes namun segera disela oleh ibunya yang menyuruh ia dan adiknya segera sarapan.

* * *

Cagalli menoleh saat seorang gadis berambut merah muda menyapanya dengan riang,"pagi Cagalli!"

Cagalli tersenyum jahil dan membalas sapaannya,"pagi, kakak iparku tercinta!" Pipi gadis berambut pink itu seketika langsung berubah warna menjadi merah-persis seperti yang Cagalli prediksikan.

"Kira mana?" tanyanya malu-malu pada Cagalli. Yang ditanya mendengus kesal saat mendengar kata 'Kira' disebutkan-membuatnya teringat kejadian tadi pagi yang sukses mengacaukan 'firasat'nya. Belum sempat Cagalli menjawab pertanyaannya, tiga orang gadis datang menghampiri mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Pagi Caga! Pagi kak Lacus!" sapa ketiga gadis itu bersamaan.

"Pagi Miriallia, Shiho, Flay…" jawab Lacus ramah sementara Cagalli berhighfive dengan masing-masing dari mereka. Mereka berlima asyik mengobrol sampai akhirnya Lacus berpisah jalan menuju ke kelasnya. Kemudian Cagalli, Miriallia, Shiho, dan Flay kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka sembari berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang kebetulan sama.

"Tahu nggak, ada anggota klub panahan yang cute banget lho," celetuk Miriallia saat mereka tiba di kelas.

"Terus gimana Tolle, heh?" balas Cagalli.

"Kubuang!" jawab Miriallia tanpa beban.

"Serius tuh?" ujar Cagalli dan Flay bersamaan.

"Sadar diri dong.. kau ini V.A.M.P…"

"Iya, iya…aku tau Shii-chan. 'Aturan' kan?" ujar Miriallia memotong perkataan Shiho. Shiho mengangguk menyetujui. Sementara Cagalli segera menerawang begitu mendengar perkataan Miriallia.

_Aturan tak tertulis ya… Menyukai manusia… Hal tabu yang mungkin sudah kulanggar._ Lamun Cagalli sambil tersenyum, tak menghiraukan kawan-kawannya yang masih asyik bercakap-cakap.

_Dia…_

_Anak laki-laki berjubah merah yang bermata hijau sehijau batu emerald.._

_Ada dimana dia sekarang…?_

Cagalli segera kembali ke alam nyata ketika Milliaria menanyainya,"Ya kan, Cagalli?"

"Huh, apa?" Miriallia langsung cemberut mendengar jawaban Cagalli sedangkan Shiho dan Flay tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pasti melamun lagi deh. Hobi banget sih?" kata Flay, Cagalli segera menggumamkan kata maaf. "Ngomong-ngomong, nggak berminat sama Dearka nih, Milly?" Flay melanjutkan, memutuskan untuk menggoda Miriallia lebih lanjut.

"Amit-amiit! Tahu nggak, belakangan ini dia semakin gencar cari muka didepan orang tuaku! Udah mana bangga-banggain statusnya sebagai darah murni lagi. Parahnya papa malah ngasih dia lampu hijau, katanya bagus buat status keluarga kita yang merupakan darah campuran kalau aku berpasangan sama darah murni. Nyebelin banget!" jawab Miriallia berapi-api yang disambut ledakan tawa dari ketiga sahabatnya. Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Keempatnya segera menuju ke bangku masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran.

* * *

"Curaang! Aku nggak bisa bawa sebanyak itu! Temani aku ya Shiho? Ya? Ya?" rengek Cagalli dengan wajah memelas.

"Nggak bisa! Kan kamu yang kalah taruhan. Cepat sana, belikan makan siang! Kita cuma punya tiga puluh menit yang berharga untuk istirahat," jawab Shiho galak. Flay dan Miriallia hanya nyengir tak berdosa. Menyadari rayuannya gagal, Cagalli mendengus kesal dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan gontai untuk memenuhi perintah teman-temannya.

Cagalli menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar Miriallia berteriak kepadanya dari dalam kelas,"Oh ya! Jangan lupa tambahan roti isi susu dan jus buat kita ya! Terus kalau ada pudding strawberry bawakan juga buatku ya! Kita tunggu di atap sekolah!" Cagalli mengiyakan sambil menggerutu sebelum bergegas menuju kantin.

* * *

Cagalli menaiki tangga dengan amat sangat kerepotan karena membawa gunungan makanan kemasan. Ia sedang asyik memikirkan cara-cara kejam untuk balas dendam pada teman-temannya sehingga tak memperhatikan pijakan kakinya. Alhasil, ia oleng sebelum akhirnya jatuh karena tertarik gaya gravitasi.

Cagalli sudah siap-siap membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan teriakan antisipasi sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai. Namun mulutnya kembali terkatup ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia jatuh di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Empuk?

Cagalli berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali… Sampai akhirnya suara erangan menyadarkannya. Ia jatuh menimpa seseorang. "Menyingkirlah…" kata orang yang Cagalli timpa. Cagalli masih terpaku sampai akhirnya orang tersebut melanjutkan,"kau berat tahu!"

Cagalli buru-buru bangkit menyingkir dan meminta maaf sambil membungkuk. Wajahnya bersemu merah ketika tahu yang ia timpa adalah seorang anak laki-laki. "Bisa hati-hati nggak sih?" kata anak laki-laki itu dengan sinis. Cagalli refleks mengangkat wajahnya karena tersinggung namun malah membeku ketika melihat wajah cowok yang baru saja ia timpa. Menyadari tatapan intens dari Cagalli, si cowok berkata dengan sedikit membentak,"apa?" Karena Cagalli tidak merespons maka cowok itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia menggumamkan 'lain kali hati-hati' sebelum kemudian pergi sambil memandangi Cagalli yang masih bengong dengan tatapan aneh.

_Matanya… Mata cowok itu…_

Cagalli masih memandangi cowok itu di kejauhan sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari belakang. Cagalli terperanjat karena kaget dan menoleh dengan cepat. Ia mendapati Shiho nyengir lebar di belakangnya. Cagalli mendengus kesal lalu berjongkok untuk memunguti makanan-makanan kemasan yang berceceran.

"Hayooo… aku lihat lho! Ada apa gerangan dengan cowok tadi?" goda Shiho sambil membantu Cagalli mengumpulkan makanan-makanan kemasan yang terjatuh tadi. Serta merta wajah Cagalli memerah. Memangnya sejak kapan Shiho muncul?

"Ngaco. Dia menolongku saat jatuh dari tangga tadi."

Shiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh, jatuh dari tangga?" godanya.

Cagalli melengos. Ia tahu benar apa arti dari senyuman-semi-menyeringai Shiho itu. Ia sudah amat sangat tahu sampai-sampai tak perlu lagi memasuki benak Shiho dan membaca pikirannya. Mungkin kalau pikiran Shiho saat ini diterjemahkan kurang-lebih seperti,_'Mana ada vampire ceroboh yang jatuh dari tangga? Aku rasa itu hanya alibimu untuk menutupi drama romantismu dariku deh..'_

"Jangan meledekku. Kau tahu kan sudah hampir sebulan aku tidak 'minum'? Jangan salahkan aku kalau tingkat kewaspadaan dan fokusku berkurang."

Shiho mengangguk, pura-pura memaklumi. "Ng.. tapi sepertinya aku familiar dengan wajahnya.."

"Eh?"

Shiho tersenyum kecil menyadari ketertarikan Cagalli dan melanjutkan,"Kalau nggak salah, dia senior di klub sepak bola. Namanya… umm," Shiho melektakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Heine! Ya, namanya Heine Westenfluss."

Cagalli menyernyit, "Hyena?" _Sungguh nama yang tidak biasa.._  
"Heine!" koreksi Shiho.

"Oh…" Cagalli tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa 'jantung'nya berdegup kencang sedari tadi.

_Mata cowok itu hijau emerald sama seperti dia…_

* * *

Author's Note :

Terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca..

Thanks to : **Aihsire Atha**, **ren**, **Megami-Chan**, **kamille murasame**, **eL-ch4n**, **uchan**, **Pearl Jeevas**, **Lenneth Yuuki**, **Rayark666**, **Ritsu-ken**, **ageha-davis**. Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D Mohon maaf karena tidak saya balas satu-satu disini..

Special thanks to : **Aihsire Atha, Lenneth Yuuki,** **kamille murasame**, **Pearl Jeevas**, **Ritsu-ken, Kanashimi No Kinri**…

Terimakasih banyak atas sambutan positifnya (ya, saya Gede Rasa) untuk prolog ababil itu.. :D

Saya minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena dengan tidak tahu malunya mempublish chapt mengecewakan ini.. Saya sadar sepenuhnya chapt ini ngawur total (dlihat dari berbagai segi), EYDnya kacau balau dengan bahasa gaul bertebaran dimana-mana dan deskripsi mengenai vampire pun tidak ada disini.. Athrun juga belum saya munculkan sekarang..

Saya sedang agak (atau super) bingung dengan kegiatan saya di bulan ini dan awal bulan mendatang (curcol?) Karena saya khawatir tidak bisa update dalam waktu dekat sehubungan dengan OSCE pertama saya (mohon doanya semoga lancar dan sukses.. Nilai bagus=IPK bagus=tidak ada remed=lebih banyak waktu liburan=update fic makin cepat XD) dan juga UAB, maka saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate chap 'dadakan' ini.. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik di chap selanjutnya (kalau ternyata masih ada yang berkenan baca T_T)

Saran, kritik, pertanyaan, ungkapan cinta (?), curhat, tebak-tebakan, apapun itu saya terima.. Caranya ketik REG-salah-klik kata Review bercetak biru dibawah..

Terimakasih

Salam, Ofiai.

N.B = Selamat ulang tahun eL-chaaan! :D


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : GS/GSD punya siapa? Siapa aja boleeeh** :b_

Catatan : Italic untuk flashback dan gumaman/apa yang sedang dipikirkan/monolog/penekanan kata

* * *

_Malam itu malam bulan baru, langit gelap gulita tanpa bintang. Malam itu adalah malam saat pertama kali kak Kira mengajariku berburu. Kami baru saja selesai minum ketika kakak menyadari sesosok misterius sedang mengawasi kami dari atap bangunan beberapa puluh meter dari tempat kami berada. Kak Kira memperingatkanku._

"_Cagalli!"_

_Aku tahu dari raut wajahnya. Ayah dan ibu sudah berkali-kali memberi tahu tentang mereka. Hunter. Melihat semburat rasa panik pada wajah kak Kira membuat seluruh tubuhku gemetaran._

"_Kak, aku takut…"_

_Kak Kira mencoba menenangkanku, tapi aku tahu pasti bahwa ia sendiri merasa was-was. Aku tahu kak Kira belum pernah menghadapi hunter sebelumnya. "Tak apa. Kita berpencar, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Jangan bersuara, lari secepat mungkin dan sembunyi di tempat aman. Sekarang!"_

_Lalu kami berpisah, kak Kira segera melompat keatap rumah terdekat dan aku terus berlari, berlari secepat mungkin. Aku dapat mendengar suara-suara teriakan sebelum akhirnya suara-suara itu semakin menjauh dan hilang karena aku terus berlari. Berlari sejauh mungkin. Namun tiba-tiba aku berhenti. Mereka mengejar kak Kira. Suara-suara teriakan tadi bisa saja berasal dari kak Kira._

_Aku mulai menangis, ngeri membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang dapat terjadi pada kak Kira. Aku bisa mendengarkan degup jantungku yang 'mati' serta napasku yang tersengal-sengal._

_Ini salahku…_

_Kalau saja aku tidak merengek pada kak Kira untuk diajari berburu… Kalau saja aku tetap tinggal di rumah dan minum dari kantung darah di kulkas. Kalau saja…_

_Ini semua gara-gara aku._

"_Khh..Gotcha! Kawanmu tak cukup pandai dengan menyuruhmu lari sendiri. Harusnya kalian lari sama-sama sehingga kami nggak perlu susah payah membunuh kalian satu-satu."_

_Jantungku mencelos… Hunter itu! Dia berhasil mengikutiku! Kak Kira…Bagaimana dengannya?_

_Aku berlari mati-matian, berharap dapat kabur dari hunter itu. Aku dapat mendengarnya berteriak di kejauhan,"larilah! Kau nggak akan bisa kabur dariku, monster!"_

_Aku melihat gang kecil di seberang jalan dan tanpa pikir panjang lari ke situ. Kakiku tiba-tiba lemas mendapati bahwa gang itu buntu. Aku terjebak. Jalan ini buntu, aku tak bisa kemana-mana lagi._

_Dari kejaukan dapat kudengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Aku takut. Aku… Aku harus mencari tempat sembunyi! Kudapati lubang kecil di sudut gang yang tersembunyi di balik kardus-kardus sampah. Tanpa berpikir lagi aku segera masuk ke dalamnya. Seluruh tubuhku menggigil ketakutan. Aku hanya dapat berdoa huter itu tidak dapat menemukanku._

"_Hey…"_

_Dengan refleks aku menoleh. Seseorang berlutut di dekat tempatku bersembunyi. Matanya yang hijau emerald bersinar dalam kegelapan._

"_Kamu kenapa?"_

_Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Bisa kudengar langkah kaki lain di kejauhan yang mendekat dengan mantap. Ajalku sebentar lagi akan datang. Air mataku mulai mengalir tak terkendali._

_Orang itu (yang aku tak tahu siapa) diam, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Sembunyi disini," katanya,"kamu akan aman. Aku akan melindungimu." Dalam kegelapan aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum lembut. Ia berdiri lalu pergi. Kemudian dapat kudengar suaranya._

"_Oi, Kugai!" orang itu mengajak bicara orang asing yang baru saja tiba. Hunter?_

"_Hm. Apa kau lihat seseorang ke sini?" _

_Aku menahan napas. Aku yakin orang asing yang dia ajak bicara adalah hunter yang mengejarku. "Tidak," jawabnya,"aku nggak lihat siapapun dari tadi." Si hunter diam. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia mulai curiga pada orang yang menolongku._

"_Kamu kira aku bohong?" tantang orang itu, merasa bahwa si hunter menyangsikannya._

"_Tidak," kata si hunter setelah cukup lama diam,"hanya saja kau tak pantas berada di area perburuan macam ini."_

"_Kenapa memangnya? Toh aku juga sudah resmi jadi anggota. Aku cuma mau lihat kalian berburu."_

_Hunter itu tertawa kecil,"Kau ini baru saja jadi anggota, jadi belum boleh keluar tahu? Lagipula kau masih empat belas tahun. Masih terlalu muda untuk berburu."_

"_Seingatku kamu hanya lebih tua sebulan dariku, Kugai," jawab orang itu sinis._

"_Sesukamulah. Ya sudah. Aku harus berburu. Kuberitahu ya, baru saja ada vampire kabur ke sekitar sini. Kalau kau melihatnya, segera bunuh!"_

"_Oke, oke. Kita berpencar saja…"_

"_Hm, ya. Sampai jumpa," lalu dapat kudengar hunter itu berlari menjauh. Setelah beberapa saat orang itu, yang ternyata adalah teman si hunter, kembali ke tempat persembunyianku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, bersiap atas apapun yang akan dilakukan orang itu (dan aku yakin apapun yang akan dilakukannya tidak akan baik)._

"_Hei," bisiknya._

_Orang itu menyingkirkan kardus-kardus yang menutupi keberadaanku. Tubuhku menegang ketika ia membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Merasakan keteganganku, ia segera menarik mundur tangannya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jubahnya (saat itu aku sadar bahwa setiap hunter pasti memakai jubah) dan meletakkannya di dekat kakiku._

"_Anggap saja itu jimat dariku," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri,"jangan mati ya…" kemudian dia pergi._

_Setelah aku rasa situasinya cukup aman, aku merangkak keluar dari tempatku sembunyi dan memungut benda yang ditinggalkan si hunter baik hati itu._

_Aku berjalan dengan waspada. Kutelusuri kembali jalan menuju tempat aku dan kak Kira berburu sebelumnya. Aku berdoa dalam hati agar kak Kira baik-baik saja._

"_Cagalli!" kak Kira tiba-tiba muncul dari balik siluet pepohanan di pinggir jalan._

"_Kakak!" serta merta aku berlari ke arahnya,"syukurlah kakak nggak kenapa-napa…"_

_Kak Kira memelukku dengan erat. Napasnya terengah-engah, aku dapat mendengar detak jantungnya bertalu-talu. "Kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Tidak luka?" kak Kira menanyaiku dengan panik. Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan menggeleng._

_Pipi dan lengan kak Kira luka. Kak Kira menyadari pandangan ngeriku dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku,"Tak apa. Jangan khawatir. Kakak sudah menghipnotis hunter yang mengejar kakak, tapi kakak kehilangan jejak hunter satunya lagi yang sepertinya pergi mengejarmu. Mereka benar-benar menyusahkan. Semakin hari sepertinya jumlah mereka semakin banyak saja." Aku merinding mendengar ucapan kakak._

"_Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Kakak takut yang lainnya berhasil menemukan kita lagi…"_

* * *

"Halloooooo? Ca-ga-lliiii?" Miriallia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Cagalli. Cagalli mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa?"

Cagalli dan ketiga kawannya sedang berjalan keluar sekolah. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu kawan-kawannya mendapatinya sedang melamun.

"Kenapa sih kau? Seharian ini ngelamun terus! Pasti ngelamunin cowok tadi…" wajah Cagalli bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Shiho.

"Eeeeeeeh? Yang benar? Siapa?" tanya Miriallia dan Flay kompak.

Cagalli sudah siap-siap berteriak membantah ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dan berkata dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Cowok?"

Cagalli dengan refleks berteriak karena kaget,"Gyaaaaa! Kak.. kak Kira?" Entah sejak kapan Kira dan Lacus diam-diam membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

"Jadi Shiho, siapa cowok yang kamu maksud barusan?" tanya Kira sedikit memaksa.

"Ng… Heine, Heine Westenfluss," jawab Shiho ragu-ragu-terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam yang dikirim Kira padanya.

"Heine?"

"Anggota klub Sepak Bola?" sambung Lacus, memutuskan untuk turut serta dalam pembicaraan. Miriallia otomatis ber 'oh' ria, Flay kebingungan dan menanyakan siapa yang dimaksud pada Shiho, sementara wajah Cagalli memerah semerah udang rebus.

"Kamu menyukainya?" selidik Kira sambil memicingkan mata. Tindakannya membuat Cagalli semakin salah tingkah.

"Nggak! Kenal aja nggak!"

"Bagus," kata Kira, puas mendengar jawaban Cagalli.

_Aku hanya.. tertarik dengan warna matanya saja kok…_

* * *

Seorang cowok dengan rambut berwarna orange mencolok membanting pintu lockernya dengan frustasi. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah tikungan di ujung ruang locker. Ia mendapati seorang gadis sedang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Si gadis dengan otomatis segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau…" si gadis pura-pura tidak mendengar dan asyik membolak-balik halaman buku yang dibawanya. Si cowok mengerutkan dahi karena kesal,"Sampai kapan mau terus-terusan membuntutiku?"

Si gadis memandangnya dengan takut-takut dan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Tidak kok!" sanggahnya.

"Ini sudah kedua belas kalinya kita berpapasan dengan _tidak sengaja_ hari ini," kata si cowok sembari melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Hanya kebetulan…" jawabnya lirih. _Setengahnya memang disengaja sih…_

Mereka saling pandang dalam diam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya si cowok berkata,"Siapa namamu?"

Si gadis terbelalak, seakan si cowok baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang tabu untuk ditanyakan. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian wajahnya berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat.

"Nama. Kau pasti punya kan?" ulang si cowok.

"Eh, ng… Ca.. Ca.. Cagalli Yulla Atha," jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Oh, adiknya Yamato ya?" Cagalli mengangguk. "Hm.. lalu apa yang kau mau dariku sampai-sampai harus mengekorku seminggu belakangan?"

"Anu, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanya… Gyaaa!" Cagalli terlonjak kaget ketika si cowok menarik benda yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Darimana kau dapat kalung ini?"

Cagalli menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Si cowok melepaskan kalung Cagalli dari tangannya, tetapi masih mengamatinya dengan seksama. Cagalli baru saja akan menjawab ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Heine!"

Heine membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, agak terkejut. Cagalli memperhatikannya yang saling tatap dengan orang yang memanggilnya. Orang itu tampak familier, sepertinya Cagalli pernah melihatnya entah dimana.

"Kau? Kenapa ada disini?"

"Kok kaget? Sudah jelas kan. Aku dipindahkan kesini," orang itu melirik ke samping Heine, matanya bertemu dengan Cagalli. "Siapa gadis disebelahmu itu? Pacarmu?"

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Cagalli. Cagalli menatapnya dengan tak nyaman. Entah kenapa sepertinya perhatian orang itu terpaku pada benda yang tergantung di leher Cagalli.

"Athrun," Heine menahan pundaknya untuk menghalaunya mendekati Cagalli. Menyadari situasi yang tidak nyaman, Cagalli buru-buru mengucapkan permisi pada Heine dan pergi.

"Hm, seleramu bagus juga Heine…" Athrun memandang Cagalli yang berjalan menjauh.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Heine galak, mengacuhkan komentar Athrun.

"Kan sudah kubilang… Aku pindah kesini. Perintah dari pusat, seperti biasa... Baru saja aku mengurus administrasinya di TU. Baru besok aku mulai sekolah."

"Perintah dari pusat?"

"Ya. Organisasi mengusirku kesini."

Heine mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau kan tidak diperbolehkan berburu."

Athrun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Oh ya, hampir lupa. Shinn, Luna, Auel, dan Sting juga dipindah tugaskan kemari bersamaku."

"Shinn dan Luna? Buat apa organisasi memindahkan tiga orang anggota khusus sekaligus kemari? Kalian menyangsikan aku?" kata Heine dengan suara yang agak meninggi, kentara sekali dia merasa tersinggung.

Athrun diam sejenak, menyadari ketersinggungan Heine. "Hm, gimana ya.. Daerah ini cukup luas dan hanya ada kamu, Orga, Shani, dan si anak baru itu. Siapa namanya? Clotho Buer? Apalagi beberapa bulan belakangan laporan dari Rusty terus-terusan mengecewakan…"

Heine menghela napas, memijit pelipisnya dengan tangannya. "Bicara sih gampang. Mereka berbaur, tahu? Semakin susah untuk membedakan mereka dengan orang kebanyakan. Bahkan yang muda pun tak lagi mudah diburu." Ia terdiam-memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Jadi kesimpulannya, untuk apa kau kemari? Aku tak butuh bantuan, setidaknya tidak sekarang."

"Memang siapa yang bilang aku dipindah untuk membantumu berburu? Kamu kan tahu aku tidak boleh berburu. Kita berbeda, ingat? Divisiku memintaku untuk mengawasi kalian-dan divisimu bertanggung jawab pada divisiku. Urusan bantu membantu aku serahkan pada Luna dan Shinn, mereka dari divisimu juga kan…" Athrun berjalan mendekati Heine lalu menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Jangan rikuh karena hal sepele ini." Heine memutar bola matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau lihat gadis tadi?" lanjut Heine.

"Uh-huh. Aku salut padamu. Si pirang yang imut."

"Jangan ngawur. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tau kau juga memperhatikannya."

"Terus? Cemburu? Tenang aja, aku nggak akan merebut incaranmu. Walau sebenarnya aku cukup tertarik…"

"Kau ini, bisa-bisanya bilang gitu padahal sudah punya pacar. Gimana reaksi Meyrin kalau tau coba?"

"Jangan berkata seakan kamu nggak mengenalku. Kamu tau kan, masalah ini dan itu agak membuatku depresi juga.. Makannya sekarang ini aku sedang bingung cari cara buat putus," balas Athrun dengan santai.

"Dasar playboy… Ngelantur kan jadinya. Kembali ke topik! Jawab dengan benar. Kau memperhatikannya kan?"

"Kamu ini, kan sudah kubilang… Dia cantik, kau berselera tinggi."

"Athrun, kuperjelas ya. Maksudku kalungnya! Kau juga memperhatikannya kan?"

* * *

Cagalli berjalan dengan terburu-buru keluar gerbang sekolah. Teman-temannya sudah pulang lebih dulu. '_Nggak mungkin!_' katanya dalam hati. Apa yang baru saja terjadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"_Darimana kau dapat kalung ini?"_

Kata-kata Heine terus terngiang di telinganya.

_Masa senior benar-benar… Uh, nggak mungkin! Tapi dia mengenali kalungku. Kalung pemberian Red Knight. Itu berarti dia adalah Red Knight kan? Lagipula warna matanya juga sama… _Cagalli tersenyum lebar. _Akhirnya aku menemukannya! _

Lalu tiba-tiba langkah kaki Cagalli terhenti, seakan baru saja menyadari sesuatu hal yang penting. _Tunggu dulu… Cowok tadi. Cowok yang menyapa senior sepertinya juga mengenali kalungku. Warna matanya juga hijau. _

* * *

"Hei, kawan-kawan! Tahu nggak?" tanya Miriallia riang sesaat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Nggak," jawab Cagalli, Shiho, dan Flay bersamaan. Miriallia merajuk dan menggelembungkan pipinya karena reaksi yang mengecewakan dari ketiga temannya.

"Serius dong!"

"Kami serius kok, kami kan memang nggak tau. Lagipula kau ini kenapa sih. Milly?" kata Flay.

"Kukasih tau ya.. Pagi ini waktu lewat koridor di bagian kelas tiga," Miriallia menghentikan ucapannya untuk memelototi ketiga temannya yang saling membisikkan _'keluyuran di bagian anak kelas tiga, pasti nyari Dearka' _kemudian kembali melanjutkan,"aku lihat ada kerumunan cewek-cewek di depan kelas Kira-senpai dan Lacus-senpai. Aku kira kenapa, ternyata ada murid baru."

"Memangnya apanya yang heboh?" celetuk Shiho.

"Jangan bilang kalau ternyata murid baru itu ganteng nggak ketulungan. Cerita lama!" tukas Cagalli.

"Nyatanya memang gitu kok! Pokoknya kata anak-anak cewek dia itu drop dead gorgeous, ganteng nggak ketulungan! Bayangin aja cowok seganteng model-modelnya Armani. Siapa yang nggak tertarik coba?"

"Serius? Aku mau lihat segimana cakepnya dia!" kata Shiho yang langsung berdiri dan menarik lengan Miriallia. Miriallia tersenyum lebar dan mengajak serta Flay dan Cagalli untuk ikut.

"Oy, kulaporkan ke Yzak lho, Shiho!" kata Cagalli, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Miriallia. Shiho menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mengucapkan 'masa bodoh' tanpa suara. Shiho membantu Miriallia menarik Cagalli dan Flay agar mau ikut.

"Hey, terus gimana dengan Tolle, Milly?"

"Dan Dearka?" kata Flay menyambung pertanyaan Cagalli.

"Buang aja dulu! Ayo!" jawab Miriallia asal-asalan. Ia dan Shiho berhasil menyeret Flay dan Cagalli keluar kelas, menuju kelas Kira.

* * *

Ketika sampai di depan kelas Kira, mereka kesulitan untuk bisa masuk kedalam kelas karena segerombolan gadis-gadis yang berkerumun di depan pintu kelas, mencoba mengintip dari pintu atau jendela. Setelah berjuang beberapa saat menembus kerumunan, mereka berhasil melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas dan sama sekali tidak merasa canggung untuk masuk kedalam kelas anak kelas tiga karena mereka punya koneksi dengan orang dalam, atau dengan kata lain Kira dan Lacus.

"Kakaaaaak!"

"Caga? Ngapain kemari?"

Cagalli dan ketiga kawannya menyadari sosok lain yang duduk di samping Kira selain Lacus. Si murid baru. Menyadari hal tersebut Kira memutuskan untuk bicara,"Ng, ini Athrun Zala. Murid baru yang baru pindah dari…"

"Kau?"

"Kamu?" ucap Cagalli dan Athrun bersamaan, tak menghiraukan ucapan Kira.

"Kamu pacarnya Heine kan?"

"APA?" seru Kira dan Cagalli bersamaan. Reaksi yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh Shiho, Flay, dan Miriallia. Sedangkan Lacus hanya memandangi keseluruhan adegan dengan penuh minat.

"Apa itu benar, Cagalli?" tanya Kira dengan aura dan tatapan mengancam.

"Nggak kak! Sembarangan kau!"

"Apa maksudmu Athrun? Jelaskan padaku!" ucap Kira dengan tidak sabar setelah pulih dari keterkejutan-dan kemarahan-nya.

"Lho, masa kamu nggak tau sih Kira? Kemarin aja….Hmp!" Cagalli segera membungkam mulut Athrun sebelum ia sempat berkata lebih jauh lagi.

"Kalau kau berani bilang aneh-aneh sama kak Kira… aku jamin keluargamu bakal nangis saat ngebaca obituarimu di koran besok pagi! Dan, tentu saja, aku akan mengirimkan karangan bunga paling besar dan paling cantik khusus buatmu setelahnya," ancam Cagalli dengan berbisik di telinga Athrun. Ketiga kawannya yang dapat menebak apa yang dibisikkan Cagalli bergidik ngeri. Ancaman Cagalli tidak pernah kosong.

"Cagalli…" desis Kira, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Cagalli.

Lacus segera mengalihkan perhatian Kira sebelum ia dapat menanyai atau bahkan memarahi Cagalli lebih lanjut. "Um… Kira."

Kira menoleh mendengar panggilan Lacus dan berkata dengan kasar,"apa?" Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyesali perbuatannya. "Maaf. Apa?" katanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Cagalli dan ketiga kawannya memutar bola matanya. Lacus ternyata lebih hebat daripada ksatria pembantai naga dalam hal menjinakkan makhluk bernama Kira.

"Kita belum mengenalkan Cagalli-chan dan kawan-kawan kepada Athrun..," jawab Lacus dengan senyuman manisnya yang dapat mengintimidasi Kira.

"Ah. Uhm… iya. Athrun, ini Cagalli adikku." Kira mengenalkan Athrun pada Cagalli sembari memberi Cagalli tatapan 'akan-kutanyai-kau-begitu-sampai-dirumah-pokoknya-tiada-ampun-dan-tidak-boleh-bohong' yang membuat bulu kuduk Cagalli berdiri.

"Athrun Zala. Salam kenal Cagalli-chan."

'_Chan?_' Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang Athrun yang tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan tangan kearahnya. "Sok akrab sekali kau," jawab Cagalli. Ia tersenyum sinis lalu membalas uluran tangan Athrun dengan menepukkan telapak tangannya ke telapak tangan Athrun. Athrun memandangnya dengan campuran rasa bingung dan heran.

"Ehem!" sela Kira yang sukses membuat Athrun kembali fokus. "Ini Shiho Hahnenfuss pacar Yzak. Ingat kan cowok berambut putih yang saat pelajaran pertama datang ke kelas kita dan ngebagiin selebaran pengumuman OSIS?" Athrun mengangguk lalu bersalaman dengan Shiho dan saling bertukar kata 'salam kenal' dengannya.

"Terus ini Flay Allister. Pacarnya Ssigh ketua kelas dari kelas sebelah. Nanti kukenalkan sama orangnya."

"Kamu sengaja memberitahuku status mereka ke aku ya, Kira?" tanya Athrun sembari tersenyum penuh makna kepada Kira. Kira membalas cengirannya.

"Jaga-jaga aja supaya kamu nggak mengincar pacar orang…"

Athrun berjabat tangan dengan Flay yang mengangkat dagu dengan angkuhnya lalu mengucapkan 'salam kenal' yang hanya dibalas Flay dengan anggukan.

"Oke. Dan ini Miriallia Haww pacarnya Dearka, yang menemani Yzak ngebagiin selebaran tadi pagi. " Senyum lebar Miriallia segera digantikan tatapan mautnya ke Kira karena telah mengatakan kata-kata tabu barusan. Kawan-kawannya, termasuk Lacus, tertawa cekikikan melihat reaksinya.

"Ralat! Dearka bukan dan nggak akan jadi pacarku! Ngomong-ngomong salam kenal," ucap Miriallia antusias lalu menjabat tangan Athrun dengan penuh semangat.

* * *

"Ternyata memang ganteng ya. Bau darahnya enak lagi… Dia pasti cocok kalau berbaur dengan kaum kita.. Sayang banget kita cuma bisa ngobrol sebentar. Udah gitu Cagalli terus yang dia ajak ngomong."

"Apaan sih? Kau iri, Milly?" balas Cagalli.

"Bukan iri… Curang aja kalau dia akrab sama kamu tapi nggak sama kita."

"Milly… jangan mulai deh!" tegur Shiho ketus. Miriallia mencibir. "Serius deh Milly, jatuh cintalah pada saat dan orang yang tepat lalu setialah padanya sampai mati! Kadang aku sebal sama hobimu itu."

Cagalli dan Flay saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum usil. Adu argumen antara Shiho dan Miriallia yang sudah jadi santapan mereka sehari-hari akan segera dimulai.

"Hobi apaan?" balas Miriallia galak.

"Naksir sama semua cowok cakep, ganteng, cute, tampan, dan lain-lainnya yang kau temui!"

"Kata siapa! Aku nggak naksir tahu! Aku kan cuma komentar. Lagipula wajar kan kalau kita kagum sama sesuatu yang indah?"

"Kagum sih kagum. Tapi nggak usah heboh gitu kan?"

"Siapa yang heboh?"

Shiho dan Miriallia terus saja melancarkan perang kata-kata tanpa mempedulikan kedua sahabatnya yang membuntuti mereka di belakang, menyimak dengan seksama sekaligus bertaruh siapa yang akan memenangkan debat. Mereka bahkan masih saja ribut tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang lain saat duduk di bangku kantin untuk makan siang.

"Oh ya? Asal tau aja ya, kebiasaanmu itu bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri! Tahu 'aturan' kan?"

"Masa bodoh! Aturan memang aturan, tapi kan gara-gara itu juga malah asyik kalau dilanggar. Memang apa salahnya coba jatuh cinta sama manusia?"

"Kau sudah gila atau gimana sih?"

Flay dan Cagalli yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton dengan khidmat mulai was-was. Suasana mulai memanas dan sepertinya kedua sahabatnya itu mulai serius. Posisi keduanya yang saling duduk berhadapan pun semakin memperparah keadaan karena memberikan kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk saling memelototi.

"Sembarangan! Aku ini waras sewaras-warasnya tahu! Buktinya aku lebih milih naksir manusia yang ganteng dibanding vampire yang nggak ganteng!" sembur Miriallia dengan kalap namun merendahkan suaranya menjadi bisikan pada bagian 'vampire'.

"Jelas kau nggak waras! Pertama, kamu dengan percaya dirinya bilang mau melanggar aturan. Kedua, fakta bahwa sebagian besar dari jenis kita ini memang dianugrahi tampang berlebih alias tampan dan cantik!"

"Fakta dari mana tuh? Kecantikan dan ketampanan itu relatif-tergantung selera! Lagipula memangnya Yzak ganteng?"

"Selera? Memang kau kira apa? Makanan? Terus bisa nggak, nggak bawa-bawa dia? Dan ya, dia memang ganteng," desis Shiho. Miriallia tertawa mengejek tanpa menghiraukan ketersinggungan Shiho. Sedangkan Cagalli dan Flay berusaha menahan tawa mati-matian karena takut akan memperburuk keadaan. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Shiho melanjutkan.

"Itu fakta! Sekarang coba ngaca. Pasti kau akan memproklamirkan betapa cantiknya dirimu kan? Atau kalau ternyata kau cukup rendah hati untuk mengakui kau nggak cantik, silakan lihat aku atau Cagalli kek! Biar kau sadar kalau jenis kita memang dianugrahi kelebihan macam itu."

"Lho kok malah jadi bawa-bawa aku?" interupsi Cagalli.

"Jahat kamu Shiho! Kok aku nggak disebut?" protes Flay disaat yang bersamaan dengan Cagalli. Tetapi Shiho dan Miriallia tidak menanggapi keduanya.

"Aku paham Shii-chan! Tapi tadi kan kamu sendiri yang bilang 'sebagian besar' dari kita. Berarti ada juga dari jenis kita yang nggak ganteng kan!"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!"

"Memangnya kau pernah lihat vampire yang nggak ganteng?" tantang Shiho dengan suara yang direndahkan.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Miriallia tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Siapa?"

"Dengar baik-baik ya…." Miriallia diam sejenak untuk memberikan kesan mendramatisir,"Jenis kita yang nggak ganteng nggak lain nggak bukan dan sudah jelas sejelas-jelasnya adalah Dearka Elsman!"

Seketika tawa Shiho, Cagalli, dan Flay pecah. Miriallia memandang Shiho dengan sorot kemenangan sambil menekuk kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. Namun tawa ketiganya terhenti saat seseorang dengan sengaja berdehem dari balik punggung Miriallia. Familier dengan suara dari balik bahunya, Miriallia membeku di tempatnya. Dearka Elsman.

"Aku dengar lho, Milly-chan."

"Oh, sial…" gumam Miriallia.

* * *

"Oh, si Zala itu? Aku tahu. Cowok pindahan yang jadi trending topik di kalangan anak-anak cewek yang kurang kerjaan, kan?"

Dearka dan Yzak yang kebetulan duduk membelakangi Cagalli dan kawan-kawan memutuskan untuk bergabung dan makan bersama mereka setelah dengan 'tidak sengaja' mendengar perkataan Miriallia. Dan Miriallia kehilangan selera makannya karena Dearka.

"Kak Dearka kenal dia?" tanya Flay sembari mengunyah roti isinya.

"Nggak. Tapi Yzak tahu."

Keempat gadis itu serempak menoleh kearah Yzak. "Serius?" tanya Shiho mewakili rasa ingin tahu ketiga sahabatnya.

Yzak menyeruput teh kotaknya, berniat mengacuhkan pertanyaan Shiho. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat ia menjawab juga karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan memelas Shiho.

"Dulu satu SD. Sekelas waktu kelas satu. Sama Yamato juga. Cuma satu semester terus pindah entah kemana."

Keempatnya ber-oh-ria. "Pantas kakak langsung akrab sama dia…," ujar Cagalli sambil manggut-manggut. "Tapi kok aku nggak ingat ya sama dia?"

"Sudah kubilang kan. Dia cuma satu semester terus pindah. Terus kau kan masih TK. Mana ingat?" Cagalli melengos mendengar jawaban Yzak sembari menggumamkan '_maaf saja kalau ingatanku tumpul_'.

Flay berdeham, mencoba memulai topik pembicaraan baru. "Kak Dearka dan kak Yzak anggota Aprilius kan? Apa ada berita baru?"

Karena Yzak diam saja maka Dearkalah yang menjawab,"Sejauh ini belum. Kita cuma bawahan, jadi nggak begitu tau banyak. Kenapa nggak tanya Ssigh? Dia termasuk sukarelawan yang paling rajin cari info."

"Dia nggak mau bilang apapun."

"Kalau gitu tanya aja sama kakaknya anak ini," kata Dearka sambil menunjuk ke Cagalli. "Kira kan terpilih jadi kandidat Dewan Aprilius."

"Kalau Ssigh aja nggak mau memberitahu apalagi kak Kira. Ditanya kayak apapun juga kakak tetap akan diam seribu bahasa."

"Hn, wajar sih. Top secret mungkin. Kalian kan bukan anggota, jadi hal-hal yang seperti itu nggak akan sampai ke kalian." Keempatnya mendengus kecewa. "Tenang aja. Sebentar lagi kalian mencapai usia akhil baligh kan? Begitu kalian ulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas, langsung daftar aja jadi sukarelawan. Tapi kuperingatkan ya, resikonya tinggi. Hunter, manusia, hal-hal buruk lain… Ceroboh sama dengan mati. Lagipula ini politik lho, bukan uji nyali. Belum lagi adanya aturan-aturan tambahan sesuai tingkatan di organisasi. Memangnya kalian minat ?"

"Bukan minat atau nggak minat. Ini lebih ke rasa tanggung jawab bersama dan demi kenyamanan jenis kita juga kan. Walaupun kami vampire muda tapi kami juga peduli. Terlebih lagi dengan adanya kabar burung mengenai pemberontakan para vampire non-ras. Kalau Yang Tertua nggak ketemu-ketemu, nggak kebayang kekacauan macam apa yang bakal timbul…"

Dearka tersenyum lebar. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli. "Hebat, hebat. Akan kutunggu partisipasi kalian, adik-adik... Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kalian ngobrolin apa tadi sampai-sampai bawa namaku segala?" tanya Dearka tiba-tiba, menyebabkan Miriallia tersedak.

* * *

Ruangan itu agak gelap namun sangat luas dengan lampu hias raksasa dari abad pertengahan bergeming anggun di pusat ruangan. Jendela-jendela besar di keempat sisinya ditutupi tirai-tirai panjang berwarna merah marun, menghalau cahaya yang masuk dari luar. Sebuah meja panjang dari marmer diletakkan ditengah-tengahnya. Lusinan kursi ditata mengelilinginya.

Seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan canggung lalu duduk tanpa suara disalah satu bangku kosong di ruangan itu. Kehadirannya disadari orang-orang yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada diruangan tersebut. Seseorang yang duduk di ujung meja berdeham sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan topik permasalahan sebelumnya. Nak, tolong jabarkan dengan singkat mengenai kemajuan investigasi Aprilius."

"Ah, um…" si pemuda memulai dengan gugup. "Sejauh ini tak ada kemajuan berarti dalam proses translasi naskah-naskah kuno yang didapat dari Skandinavia dan Rusia. Kami cukup kesulitan dikarenakan kondisi naskah yang sudah termakan usia dan terdapat cukup banyak bagian yang hilang. Belum lagi susunan-susunan kripto yang tidak tepat. Namun baru-baru ini rekan kami dari bagian lapangan menemukan mata rantai yang hilang dari kematian Yang Tertua."

Dengungan rendah memenuhi ruangan. Orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu mulai saling berbisik ketika si pemuda bangkit lalu berjalan menghampiri pria yang duduk di ujung meja untuk menyerahkan sebuah map padanya. Si pemuda kembali ke tempat duduknya semula kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kami belum bisa bicara banyak, hanya saja kami memastikan bahwa kematian Yang Tertua tidaklah terjadi secara alami." Seisi ruangan sunyi, menanti si pemuda untuk melanjutkan.

"Kita semua mengetahui Yang Tertua sempat menghilang selama dua dasawarsa setelah kabar kelahiran penerus baru. Tetapi ternyata tidak benar. Hipotesa kami adalah ia tidak menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri, melainkan disembunyikan. Kami memang belum dapat membuktukannya, tapi kami yakin beliau bersembunyi bukan atas inisiatifnya sendiri-melainkan diasingkan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya pria di ujung meja.

"Ada sesuatu-maksudku seseorang," si pemuda berhenti-mencoba untuk bicara biasa tanpa tergagap-sembari memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Ia tahu, salah bicara berarti mati.

"Kami menemukan surat di Rumah Besar berisi kode. Dan itu, dikirimkan oleh seseorang dari salah satu Rumah Kecil-tapi kami tidak tahu Rumah Kecil yang mana yang mengirimkan surat itu."

Sunyi. Namun si pemuda dapat merasakan perubahan aura dari para vampire lain di ruangan itu.

"Lalu?" lanjut si pria di ujung meja setelah sebelumnya sengaja terbatuk cukup keras untuk menormalkan kembali suasana.

"Kami… belum tahu. Yang Tertua… masih amat muda untuk memasuki fase akhir. Logikanya, hanya ada dua penyebab beliau meninggal."

Si pria di ujung meja mengangguk. "Hanya itu saja laporanmu?"

Si pemuda baru saja akan menjawab ketika si pria memotongnya, "Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi."

Merasa agak takut, si pemuda buru-buru bangkit dan beranjak keluar ruangan tanpa memberi salam pada vampire-vampire.

Sedetik sebelum pintu mahoni tertutup sempurna dibelakangnya dan memisakan ia dengan para vampire dalam ruangan, ia mendengar si pria berbicara pada vampire lainnya dengan suara dingin, "Rumah Kecil mana yang dalam tiga pertemuan terakhir tidak mengirimkan perwakilannya?"

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca.. :D

Thanks to : **kamille murasame**, **Aihsire Atha**, **eL-ch4n**, **Ritsu-ken**, **Sin Heartless Yuuki****, ****uchan**, **Gunpla,** kak **Relya schiffer****,** kak **Hiru****, Reehive**, **Rei Nanda**, **michu**. Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D Mohon maaf karena tidak saya balas satu-satu.. (nggak maksud somse suer deh.. m(_._)m saya mohon maaf..)

Special thanks to : **Gunpla, ****sweet miracle 'michu 17'****, **kak** Hiru**

(dan permohonan maaf buat kak Relya.. ehehehe)

Oh ya.. soal pembatas.. ehehe.. saya memang agak sesat dan hobi (cuma) pakai garis pembatas untuk pemisah scene.. Saya akan berusaha lebih lagi untuk memperkaya deskripsinya supaya nggak bikin bingung :D Terimakasih sarannya uchan :D cinta deh ehehehe

Untuk bahasa percakapan juga.. saya rasa remaja lebih pas kalau pakai bahasa nggak baku.. jadinya ya begitulah Xd saya biarkan mereka bercakap-cakap pakai kata-kata yang nggak jelas. Ahahaha -_-'

Mohon maaf juga untuk keterlambatan update -_-' (sebulan :0 wah.. rekor haha). Maaf juga karena keterangan tentang vampire dkk belum saya jabarkan (sedang menunggu timing yang pas hehe)…

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca fic ini.. Juga terimakasih banyak untuk yang telah memberi review :DDD (bahagia nggak kepalang)

Kritik, saran, dll amat saya nanti :DD

Salam, Ofiai.

N.B : Saya tahu dari fic-nya eternalasucaga-san yang berjudul It Just Happened di chapter 11 (terus saya langsung coba cek di forum Mangafoxnya dan ternyata benar! :D). Coba dilihat di fic-nya beliau deh.. ada link langsung video khusus Asucaga dari Fukuda (mungkin dia udah capek didemo pecinta Asucaga gara-gara ending yang tak bertanggung jawab)

Terus soal judul fic ini.. Hehehe.. artinya saya rahasiakan ;9 kalau ada yang bisa nebak saya kasih hadiah :DD


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: GS/GSD Bandai dan Sunsilk-eh salah, Sunrise….**_

_Catatan : Italic untuk flashback dan gumaman/apa yang sedang dipikirkan/monolog/penekanan kata_

* * *

"Kau terlihat buruk, Mwu," sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang ikal pada temannya yang ia dapati berdiri terpaku di ujung koridor.

Mwu menoleh kearahnya dan menyeringai. "Wajar kalau kau ada di diantara puluhan vampire tua yang siap menggigit kalau kau membuatnya tersinggung dengan humor yang tidak lucu.. Coba saja bayangkan."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apa reaksi mereka sesuai prediksiku?" balas si wanita-ikut bersandar pada dinding koridor.

"Hampir. Tapi si tua itu tidak langsung membunuhku seperti apa yang kau kira sebelumnya." Si wanita tertawa.

"Mereka terkejut atas berita yang kau sampaikan?"

Mwu menghela napas. "Aku berharap iya. Bagaimana dengan kriptonya?"

Si wanita mendengus. "Jangan berharap banyak. Kripto-kripto itu 'masalah lain'-berbeda dari naskah-naskah kuno lainnya. Dan lagi, kripto-kripto itu milik Rumah-rumah kecil di Skandinavia dan Rusia yang kita ketahui dengan baik sebagai ras paling menyusahkan dan menyebalkan yang pernah ada. Sekedar berbagi pengalaman dari apa yang kudapat di lapangan.. Kau tahu? Mereka bahkan tidak membantu proses pencarian, padahal kripto-kripto itu terpendam di dalam ruang penyimpanan di halaman mereka. Parahnya waktu kami tanya apakah mereka pernah membaca atau setidaknya menyimpan salinan kripto-kripto itu mereka menjawab tidak! Apa mereka tidak mempunya kepedulian sedikitpun terhadap ras mereka sendiri? Ya Tuhan.. Kami bahkan sampai harus berurusan dengan manusia, pemerintah maksudku, kerena dianggap melakukan hal illegal-mengobrak-abrik halaman belakang orang tanpa izin! Memangnya siapa yang butuh ijin kalau ingin menggali di halaman belakang milik keluarga sendiri? Untungnya mereka tidak tahu apa yang kami cari dan kripto-kripto sial itu dapat kami selamatkan dari tangan manusia."

Mwu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sayangnya kau harus bersabar dengan itu. Hanya kripto-kripto milik mereka yang belum kita ketahui.."

"Cih.. sebenarnya apa mau para tetua? Mengumpulkan seluruh kripto dari seluruh Rumah? Apa yang mereka cari? Aturan untuk menentukan penerus baru bila penerus sah tidak ditemukan?"

Mwu nyengir memamerkan taringnya. "Kau kira apa, huh?"

Si wanita terdiam kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada jijik dan sinis. "Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang lain. Tapi mereka tidak bilang. Para jalang dari sub-dewan dua."

"Hush, jangan memaki seperti itu. Tugas mereka berat, merekalah penghubung para vampire tua yang cerewet dan banyak maunya itu dengan kita," tegur Mwu.

Si wanita memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bela mereka karena salah satunya adalah mantan pacarmu."

"Siapa? Nat?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Yang paling jalang diantara yang jalang. Kau seharusnya bersyukur bertemu dengan Murrue" Mwu tertawa lagi.

"Perhalus bahasamu. Kau bisa menjadi contoh yang buruk bagi anakmu."

"Tenang saja… hanya kau satu-satunya saksi kalau aku pernah memaki. Ng…Terus, soal Yang Tertua… Apa si tua murka saat kau bilang?" Mwu mengehela napas, tidak menjawab.

"Aku rasa ini hanya permainan licik para tetua ras. Sudah berabad-abad mereka menginginkan kekuasaan kan? Mungkin si tua kaget karena akhinya ada Rumah kecil yang cukup nekat untuk merencanakan kudeta," lanjut si wanita.

"Kita bukan militer.. gunakan istilah lain, Erica."

"Lalu apa? Rencana mereka begitu matang sampai mereka bisa membunuh Yang Tertua.. Bukannya yang seperti itu ya, kudeta itu?"

Kali ini Mwu terkikik geli. "Kau pikir ini benar kudeta? Kau pikir Yang Tertua bisa disingkirkan semudah itu? Ada dua hal yang mungkin-setidaknya-yang menyebabkan Yang Tertua mangkat."

"Maksudmu? Dibunuh dan sakit? Sakit jelas pilihan yang hampir tidak mungkin bagi vampire dalam kondisi fisik dan dalam usia seperti Yang Tertua. Umurnya saja belum mencapai seratus… Beliau masih sangat muda, Mwu. Jadi dapat dipastikan kalau beliau dibunuh. Diasingkan dan dibunuh saat dalam pengasingan."

"Coba pikir… mereka mengasingkannya lalu membunuhnya?"

"Tidak aneh kan? Diasingkan… dibunuh… keduanya berarti sama. _Menyingkirkan._"

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan lain?"

"Misalnya?"

"Kau tahu selama ini identitas Yang Tertua merupakan hal yang paling dirahasiakan bahkan diantara para vampire sekalipun. Kita mungkin tahu siapa Yang Tertua terdahulu, tapi apakah diantara kita saat ini ada yang tahu mengenai si penerus?" Erica menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

"Tepat," lanjut Mwu. "Bisa saja Rumah kecil yang kita curigai itu hanya salah satu dari penjaga rahasia yang bertugas memelihara si penerus sampai saatnya menggantikan Yang Tertua."

"Tapi bisa saja kan mereka diam-diam membunuh si penerus?"

Mwu memutar bola matanya. "Bukan itu. Ngotot sekali sih? Pikirkanlah kemungkinan lain."

"Para vampire non ras?" tebak Erica kemudian.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi ada juga kemungkinan lain-walau tidak sebesar kemungkinan yang kau sebut barusan."

Menyadari maksud Mwu, Erica menggumam, "Oh Tuhan.."

"Ya. Bisa jadi Rumah Kecil terduga itu mencoba melindungi atau setidaknya memperingatkan Yang Tertua dari _mereka_. Bukan mustahil kan kalau mereka mengetahui tentang Yang Tertua dan mencoba membunuhnya atau si penerus agar dunia kita kacau? Memangnya kau kira sudah berapa Rumah yang mereka berhasil temukan dan musnah berkat _jasa_ mereka?"

Erica menggeram. "Hunter sialan."

* * *

Cagalli merinding. Atau setidaknya merasa gentar-seakan tubuhnya dikepung hawa dingin yang menusuk. Dan hawa dingin itu berasal dari seorang vampire berambut coklat gelap dan bermata amethyst-yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Kira Yamato.

"Jadi…" ujar Kira dengan suara rendah yang terdengar manis-amat manis sampai-sampai membuat Cagalli membatu ditempat. "Siapa Heine Westenfluss?"

"Ng.. A.. a.. aku nggak kenal.. kok.." gagap Cagalli-matanya menghindari tatapan tajam Kira.

"Cagalli Yula Atha.."

"Serius kak! Kenapa kakak malah percaya sama gosip yang dibuat Shiho sih?"

Keduanya saling tatap untuk beberapa saat. Cagalli tahu Kira tak mempercayainya. Kakaknya itu bahkan _mungkin_ tahu kalau Cagalli _memang _tertarik pada Heine.

"Ya sudah kalau nggak percaya..," gumam Cagalli_._

Kira menepuk pelan kepala Cagalli, ekspresinya melembut. "Aku.. cuma khawatir."

Cagalli menyernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tahu kok kak. Aturan kan? A-tu-ran. A-"

"Bukan hanya itu.." Kira terdiam, tampak tidak nyaman.

"Aku nggak yakin ibu pernah menceritakan ini sebelumnya atau tidak.." sambung Kira beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Ibu sudah berkali-kali mendongengiku, kak. Aku sudah hapal dari A sampai Z kenapa kita nggak-"

"Caga.." Kira menghentikan ucapan Cagalli. Digenggamnya erat kedua tangan adiknya. "Kita berbeda dengan manusia. Oke, kita sama.. sekaligus berbeda.. Tidak seperti halnya mereka, kita terikat pada cinta sampai mati. Mencintai bagi kita berarti memberikan hatimu tanpa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengambilnya lagi.

"Dalam adat dan budaya kaum kita.. cinta diumpamakan dengan darah. Kamu mencintainya-dia mencintaimu. Kamu meninum darahnya-dia meminum darahmu dan kalian terikat selamanya dalam cinta. Itulah mengapa vampire 'berpasangan sampai mati'. Saat salah satu dari kalian mati, ikatan tetap berlaku-sebuah bentuk kesetiaan menyiksa yang memperangkapmu. Kamu tak akan mampu lagi memberikan cinta. Cinta itu sendiri ikut sirna bersama ragawi pasanganmu, namun secara rohani-cinta itu masih ada; mengalir dalam nadimu."

Kira meraih Cagalli, menyentuh lembut wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku menyayangimu. Kami menyayangimu. Mungkin kamu kira kakak egois.. tapi, Cagalli.. mencintai manusia itu berbeda. Mereka tak akan terikat, perasaan mereka mudah luruh seiring waktu. Cinta yang mereka berikan bukanlah cinta mutlak yang absolut. Kakak tidak ingin kamu terluka…"

Cagalli tertunduk. Ia tidak bisa membantah Kira. Tidak sekarang…

_Tapi… Ikatan ya…_

_Jadi, bagi vampire cinta hanya sekedar kontrak?_

"Bukan." Kira menggeleng-merespon apa yang baru saja terbersit dalam benak Cagalli. "Tergantung bagaimana kamu memaknainya. Tapi buat kakak, cinta bukan hal seremeh kontrak." Adiknya langsung menatapnya tajam, namun tetap tidak bicara. Menyadari maksud tersirat dalam tatapan sang adik, Kira beranjak maninggalkan kamar adiknya.

"Kakak harap kamu paham," katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

_Tentu saja…_

_Tidak!_

Cagalli melemparkan bantal ke pintu tepat sedetik setelah Kira menutupnya._ Kalau memang perasaan manusia itu rapuh…_ Cagalli menggigit bibirnya, memikirkan kata-kata Kira. _Kenapa tidak merubah dan menguatkan perasaan mereka seperti kita?_

_Kenapa… tidak mengubah mereka menjadi 'kita'?_

Setidaknya pembicaraannya dengan kakaknya tadi menghasilkan topik bagus untuk dibicarakan besok dengan Miriallia.

_Milly mungkin tahu sesuatu…_

* * *

"Ya? Ada apa Kira?" jawab Lacus terburu-buru begitu melihat nama penelepon yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Nggak… Aku hanya ingin bicara," balas Kira.

Lacus tersipu. 'Aku hanya ingin bicara' adalah versi lain dari 'Aku merindukanmu' atau 'Aku ingin mendengar suaramu' a la Kira. Lacus tahu benar soal itu. Lagipula Kira memang bukan tipe orang yang memiliki bakat untuk merayu.

"Bicara… apa?" Sunyi sesaat-namun Lacus dapat mendengar samar helaan nafas Kira.

"Kadang aku pikir.. Cagalli lebih butuh kakak perempuan daripada aku."

"Benarkah?" Lacus tersenyum teringat kejadian siang itu.

"Aku.. agak sedikit tegas padanya hari ini. Dan sepertinya, Cagalli agak kesal. Mungkin caraku yang salah. Sudah tugasku menjaganya menggantikan ayah dan ibu. Tapi untuk hal seperti ini, rasanya aku.."

"Kira… aku yakin Cagalli dapat memahaminya dengan baik. Cagalli sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami tindakan seperti apa yang harus dia ambil. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir," ujar kekasihnya lembut-mencoba menenangkan.

"Maukah kamu bicara padanya nanti-sebagai penggantiku? Aku tak yakin Cagalli akan paham kalau aku yang menjelaskannya dari sudut pandangku."

Lacus tak langsung menjawab, menanti kelanjutan ucapan Kira.

"Karena kalau aku yang bicara, Cagalli akan berpikir kalau… cinta bagi kaum kita adalah sebuah kontrak."

Lacus mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti."

Lacus sama sekali tak mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar perkataan Kira selanjutnya, "Lacus… apa arti hubungan kita untukmu? Apakah kamu merasa terikat denganku?"

Lacus menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat, namun berusaha mempertahankan nada suaranya agar tetap tenang, "Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

Kira terdiam.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, kekasihnya kembali bersuara, "Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin kamu menderita kalau suatu saat aku sirna…"

Lacus memejamkan matanya, mencoba menagkap makna ucapan Kira.

_Itukah yang kamu pikirkan?_

_Bahwa aku hanya akan menderita?_

Ia sudah membuka mulut untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya ketika memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Sebagai gantinya ia mengatakan, "Aku tak butuh janji."

_Karena janji akan membuatmu terikat; dan ikatan berarti kontrak._

"Lacus.." jeda lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini… aku bahkan tak dapat menjamin nyawaku sendiri kalau Yang Tertua tak berhasil ditemukan dan pemberontakan non-ras tak kunjung berakhir.."

_Ah..jadi begitu…_

Lacus tersenyum memahami maksud Kira.

Kekasihnya adalah anggota relawan yang sudah berikrar untuk berada pada barisan terdepan kalau sewaktu-waktu terjadi hal buruk pada dunia mereka. Ia tahu konsekuensi yang harus diambil kekasihnya. Konsekuensi yang berarti..

_Mati._

Karena itu ia dapat merasakan kegundahan Kira.

Rasa takut untuk mati.

Rasa takut untuk _meninggalkannya_..

"Tidak apa." Lacus menggeleng, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri-mencoba mengusir pikiran buruk yang baru saja terbersit di benaknya. "Lakukan apa yang ingin Kira lakukan. Lakukan yang harus Kira lakukan."

_Aku tidak akan menuntut._

"Aku akan menunggu," tambahnya.

Kira mencoba menyanggah, "Tapi, Lacus…"

"Bagiku Kira saja sudah cukup. 'Saat ini' saja sudah cukup," ujar Lacus-mematahkan apapun argumen yang akan meluncur dari mulut Kira.

_Yang kuminta hanya satu… tolong jaga perasaan itu._

* * *

Miriallia menengok ke kanan dan kekiri memastikan situasinya aman kemudian menutup pintu kelas. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum berbalik menghadapi Cagalli.

"Jadi… hal sepenting dan serahasia apa yang mau kamu bicarakan sampai-sampai mengajakku ketemu diam-diam seperti ini?" tanya Miriallia dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Miriallia mengamati lawan bicaranya yang duduk dengan gelisah. Jemarinya mengetuk-ketuk meja dan alisnya bertaut, kentara sekali kalau ia sedang kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Semalam aku dimarahi kakak."

"Benarkah? Bagus tuh…" komentar Miriallia asal yang langsung dibalas Cagalli dengan lemparan penghapus tak bertuan yang kebetulan tergeletak diatas meja.

"Oke, oke.. aku serius. Sekarang pertanyaan yang sudah umum.. Kenapa kamu dimarahi?"

"Gara-gara ucapan asal Shiho kemarin. Katanya kita nggak boleh jatuh cinta sama manusia soalnya perasaan mereka rapuh."

Miriallia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Oh ya, dia menyukai kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Oleh karena itu ia menahan keinginannya untuk menimpali Cagalli dan memilih bersabar menanti kelanjutan perkatan kawannya.

Sayangnya, Cagalli malah diam dan menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Lalu?" pancing Miriallia tak sabar.

Kawannya masih membisu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa ada yang ganjil-_pada benaknya_. Ada _sesuatu_ yang berusaha menyusupi pikirannya.

"_Pikiranmu nggak gampang ditembus ya?"_ celetuk Cagalli dalam benak Miriallia-setelah sang empunya benak mengijinkannya masuk.

Miriallia memelototinya. _"Mau apa kamu masuk ke pikiranku?"_ geramnya dalam hati. Cagalli tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"_Habis rasanya nggak aman kalau aku ngomong langsung. Tembok kan juga punya telinga."_

"_Demi apapun, Cag! Ini masih jam enam pagi! Memang ada orang gila selain kita yang mau berangkat sepagi ini demi urusan yang nggak penting? Cepat katakan apapun yang ingin kamu katakan sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran dan meminum habis semua darahmu!"_ omel Miriallia.

"_Kau kanibal…"_ Miriallia memelototinya lagi.

"_Iya, iya… Um, aku mau tanya sesuatu. Tapi aku nggak mau kalau Flay dan Shiho tahu."_

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Soalnya aku bakal jadi bulan-bulanan mereka."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Ha-habis.. ini tentang manusia. Kau tahu kan seberapa saklek-nya mereka soal aturan.."_ Miriallia mengangguk.

"_Oke, aku tutup mulut."_ Miriallia membuat tanda 'berjanji' dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Um… begini… ng.. Kupikir kau pasti tahu sesuatu.."_ Cagalli berhenti lagi,kesulitan memilah-milah kata-kata.

"_Tahu soal apa memangnya?" _tanya Miriallia ikut penasaran.

"_Kau tahu gimana caranya mengubah manusia jadi vampire?" _

* * *

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Heine Westenfluss merasakan kombinasi aneh dari rasa ingin membunuh dan iba. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut biru, yang mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan ransel di bahu kirinya dan backpack sebesar guling dipunggungnya, berdiri menanti dengan sabar didepan pintu apartemennya dengan kesal-sekaligus kasihan.

"Baiklah. Tapi cuma seminggu. Setelahnya kau harus pergi dan cari tempat baru," jawabnya tegas.

Pemuda didepannya nyengir lalu menerobos masuk melewatinya dan menaruh barang-barang bawaanya di ruang tengah.

"Terimakasih… aku nggak tahu harus kemana selain kesini. Di tempat baru kami cuma ada satu kamar dan itu terlalu sempit untuk ditempati berempat, jadi Shinn menyuruhku kemari."

Ya, Heine bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan apartemen Athrun semalam sampai-sampai Shinn mengusir Athrun kemari. Setidaknya ia bersyukur bukan Auel yang harus menumpang ditempatnya.

"Mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Athrun.

"Ya, ada apel pagi di klub."

Merasa tidak enak, Athrun buru-buru menyambar ranselnya lalu mengikuti Heine keluar-tepat sebelum Heine mengunci pintu apartemen dengan meninggalkannya didalam.

"Masih marah?" tanya Athrun, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Soal apa?"

"Karena kami dipindahkan kemari untuk membantumu."

Heine tertawa sinis. "Jangan bercanda. Itu bukan wewenangku."

"Oh.." tambah Athrun singkat-teringat nasehat Rusty untuk tidak banyak mengomentari Heine yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Hey, ingat gadis pirang yang kemarin kita bicarakan?" lanjut Heine, mencoba membelokkan arah pembicaraan.

"Ng.. ya. Dia adik Kira Yamato. Kenal?"

"Kira Yamato dari kelas 3-2 itu kan... Memangnya ada ya yang nggak kenal duo bersaudara itu.."

"Iya, dia sekelas denganku." Athrun merasa tidak nyaman dengan jawaban Heine sehingga memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku masih penasaran dengan kalungnya. Itu.. kalung Haumea yang biasa dipakai kita sabagai jimat saat bertarung."

"Ya. Tapi Cagalli-chan kan bukan hunter," balas Athrun sekenanya-sedikit berharap agar Heine merubah kembali arah pembicaraanya.

"Cagalli-chan? Kau akrab dengannya?"

Athrun diam-diam merutuk kerena telah menyebut nama Cagalli dengan embel-embel chan yang malah menyulut rasa penasaran Heine. "Tidak juga.. Sudahlah Heine, barangkali yang dia pakai itu cuma tiruan. Kalau tidak salah kalung seperti itu kan marak dijual di toko barang-barang mistik sebagai jimat anti vampire…" kilah Athrun.

"Athrun.. yang dia pakai berbeda. Yang seperti itu hanya dimiliki oleh hunter dari divisi teratas sebagai penanda pangkat," ujar Heine bersikeras mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Athrun mengalah, "Aku tahu. Haumea divisiku hijau dan divisimu coklat.."

"Tepat. Haumeanya merah."

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Athrun terdiam dan ekspresinya mengeras, "Haumea merah seperti itu hanya bisa dimiliki oleh…"

"Ya," potong Heine. "Aku rasa kau juga tahu siapa kira-kira pemilik Haumea itu."

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca.. :D

Thanks to : **michu, ageha-davis, Ritsu-ken**, **uchan**,** Aihsire Atha**, **sakura-rei, asranZARA, kirahara kuma, ****eL-ch4n**, kak **Yuki** **Hiruma**. Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D Mohon maaf karena tidak saya balas satu-satu..)

Special thanks to : **nicil, **kak **Latifun Kanurilkomari, rhen attha**

Mohon maaf juga untuk keterlambatan update -_-' . Maaf juga kalau alur, EYD dan gaya penulisan fic ini makin nggak jelas…

Untuk selanjutnya (kalau ternyata masih ada yang mau baca T_T dan kalau fic ini masih layak hidup) mohon dimaklumi ritme menulis saya yang kalah sama siput ini..

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca fic ini.. segala macam komentar, kritik, saran, dll amat saya nanti :DD

Salam, Ofiai.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: GS/GSD milik papa Fukuda yang suatu saat akan diwariskan pada saya #plak!**

_**Perhatian :** Italic untuk flashback dan gumaman/apa yang sedang dipikirkan/monolog/penekanan kata/telepati_

* * *

Miriallia bungkam. Ia mencoba bersuara dengan membuka mulutnya namun tak ada suatu katapun yang keluar sehingga ia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya. Itu terulang beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Miriallia terkekeh-menyerah atas keterkejutannya.

"Wah… Kamu benar-benar membuatku 'kena' kali ini Cag… Aku nggak kebayang kalau Shiho yang saat ini ada disini. Kamu pasti sudah disemburnya habis-habisan."

Cagalli mendengus, "Omelan Shiho nggak akan berpengaruh apapun padaku. Dia masih kalah jauh dibanding kak Kira. Jadi…" Cagalli menatap tajam Miriallia. _"Tahu sesuatu?"_ lanjutnya dalam benak Miriallia.

"_Pertanyaanmu berbahaya ya? Kalau kita ketangkap tangan sekarang, kita bisa langsung diseret ke hadapan Kepala Rumah lho… kamu mau?"_

Cagali bergidik. _Separah itukah?_ Walau Kepala Rumah Kecil di Orb adalah paman Siegel, ayah dari calon kakak iparnya, tapi tetap saja…

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu sih? Hm.. Biar kutebak…" Miriallia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya. _"Kamu sedang menaruh minat pada manusia ya?"_

Wajah Cagalli bersemu merah.

"Ng…"

"_Sudah, nggak usah bohong sama aku. Aku mendukung kok. Dan aku nggak akan bilang ke siapapun. Aku kan sudah janji,"_ Miriallia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Cengiran Miriallia terkembang ketika Cagalli menjawabnya dengan anggukan malu-malu.

"_Terus, siapa cowok yang beruntung itu?"_

"_Aku nggak yakin… tapi aku rasa… uhm.. senior Westenfluss…"_

Cagalli heran karena Miriallia tidak berteriak heboh 'Waai! Kamu suka cowok yang kemarin Shiho ceritakan itu' sesuai dugaannya dan malah menyernyit_,"nggak yakin? Apa maksudmu dengan 'nggak yakin sama Heine Westenfluss' itu?" _

Cagalli menarik nafas panjang. _Ternyata memang harus cerita dari awal ya… Pendengaran Milly benar-benar sensitif terhadap kata-kata yang bisa jadi kata kunci pembicaraan.._

"_Empat tahun lalu, waktu aku pertama kalinya diajak berburu sama kak Kira, seorang hunter memergokiku saat sedang minum."_ Miriallia tercekat.

"_Kamu tertangkap hunter dihari pertamamu berburu? Oh, nak.. mama bersyukur kamu masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Nggak kebayang kalau kamu 'lewat' waktu usiamu baru dua belas… tentu aku nggak akan punya komplotan untuk melawan Shiho!"_

Cagalli mendesah pelan. Sempat-sempatnya Miriallia overacting disaat dia ingin bicara serius. Entah apa yang membuatnya tahan bersahabat dengannya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Terus-terus? Apa yang terjadi?" cecar Miriallia-mengimitasi gaya Flay dalam meraih gosip incarannya. _"Memang apa hubungannya sama si Westenfluss? Bukannya beberapa waktu yang lalu kita membahas gimana caranya mengubah Heine jadi 'kita' supaya kamu bisa…"_

"Bukan!" geram Cagalli frustasi. "Makannya dengar dulu sampai selesai. Aku sedang mencoba menceritakan benang merahnya nih!"

Menurut dan tertarik pada kata-kata Cagalli, Miriallia mengubah posisinya dan duduk disisi Cagalli.

Cagalli berdeham sebelum melanjutkan dalam benaknya, _"singkat cerita, aku dan kak Kira berpisah untuk mengecoh hunter itu, tapi ternyata datang hunter lain yang mengejarku. Saat sedang putus asa, aku diselamatkan seorang anak cowok dengan jubah merah dan mata hijau sehijau zambrud."_

"Cag, entah kenapa aku malah merasa orang yang menolongmu itu mencurigakan dari caramu mendeskripsikannya. Kok kesannya jadi kayak om-om mes-" Miriallia tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena Cagalli telah lebih dulu menatapnya dengan garang karena lagi-lagi menginterupsi jalannya cerita.

"_Nah.. orang itu memberiku ini sebagai jimat." _Cagalli menunjukkan kalungnya pada Miriallia. _"Karena kebaikan hatinya itu aku mencarinya. Aku ingin berterimakasih."_

"Cag-" Miriallia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta ijin untuk menyela, lagi. "Aku tahu kalau mata hijau sehijau zambrud itu bukan gen yang dominan yang diturunkan dan banyak ditemukan di Orb. Tapi.. hello! Cagalli Yulla Atha! Tetap saja orang dengan warna mata hijau itu banyak! Memangnya kamu mau nyari kayak apa, hah?" omel Miriallia.

Cagalli menekuk bibirnya, "Aku mencarinya kok. Kalau sedang di tempat ramai aku pasti memperhatikan warna mata orang yang berpapasan denganku."

"Aduh, Cagalli.." Miriallia mencoba menahan tawanya," Kamu benar-benar tak tertolong ya… Aku kok jadi iba sama kamu."

"Terserah," dengus Cagalli. _"Yang jelas Red Knight itu berbeda dan aku yakin aku pasti langsung tahu kalau ketemu dia."_

Tawa Miriallia makin menjadi. "Apa pula itu 'Red Knight'? Nggak ada nama yang lebih kekanakan lagi memangnya? Kok kesannya jadi seperti 'Red ranger'"

"Milly, aku serius."

"Iya, iya.." balas Miriallia-masih tertawa. "Nah, jadi hubungannya sama Heine apa?"

"Dia mengenali kalung ini waktu pertama kali melihatnya. Dia tanya darimana aku dapat kalung ini. Itu membuatku berpikir kalau senior…" Cagalli terdiam sejenak. "Tapi-"

"_Kamu masih ragu ya?" _Miriallia melanjutkan dalam benaknya-mewakili Cagalli. Kawannya menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Aah…" Miriallia menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya. "Aku paham kenapa kamu ragu sama Heine! Wajar sih ya… kalau aku jadi kamu, aku juga akan lebih tertarik pada Athrun dibanding Heine."

"Maksudmu?"

"Halo, Cagalli! Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kamu kan tahu kalau warna matanya juga hijau."

"Ya, aku juga tahu soal itu."

"Tuh, kan! Aku yakin orang itu pasti Athrun dan bukannya Heine! Bayangkan saja dia bahkan lebih ganteng dari Edward Cullen dan Jacob yang dijadikan satu.."

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. Tipikal Miriallia memotong pembicaraan tiba-tiba dan menyambungkan dengan hal yang sama sekali-er-tidak nyambung dan diluar batas nalar manusia-vampire maksudnya. Benar-benar mirip seseorang berambut pirang dengan mata amethyst berinisial D.

"Milly, kita tidak sedang membicarakan novel kesukaan dan vampire impianmu itu. Kita juga tidak sedang membahas Athrun. Jangan banting setir dan mangkir dari topik seenaknya."

Kawannya merajuk, "Habis… aku masih nggak ngerti kemana arah pembicaraanmu. Jadi kesimpulan pertemuan rahasia kita pagi ini itu apa? Curahan hatimu tentang Red Ranger itu, kebingunganmu soal Heine, atau apa-hm?"

"Aku-" ia berhenti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan lagi dalam pikirannya, _"Kalau memang suatu saat aku ditakdirkan untuk menyukai manusia- dan kalau perasaanku ternyata bersambut.. aku ingin membuktikan pada kak Kira, pada kaum kita, bahwa perasaan mereka tidaklah rapuh."_

Miriallia tersenyum, _"Aku paham maksudmu." _Senyuman Miriallia tak bertahan lama karena sepersekian detik berikutnya sebuah cengiran lebar merayapi wajahnya. "Tapi sepertinya kamu yakin sekali ya kalau perasaanmu akan bersambut?"

Wajah Cagalli merona, "Bukan! Kan aku bilang kalau-"

"Yah… optimisme itu nggak buruk kok," goda Miriallia sembari menepuk pelan bahu kawannya. "Tapi aku agak setuju juga sama kak Kira. Perasaan manusia memang gampang berubah kan? Coba bayangkan kalau suatu saat Heine selingkuh atau bosan padamu… Atau yang paling buruk kalau dia 'lewat' sedangkan kita masih punya sisa umur ratusan tahun untuk menikmati masa-masa sendiri…"

Cagalli tertunduk murung, "Ternyata satu-satunya cara memang mengubah mereka jadi kita, ya…"

Miriallia tidak membalas, sebagai gantinya ia memberi Cagalli tatapan simpati. Setelahnya, mereka saling diam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Miriallia berinisiatif untuk kembali bicara.

"Hey.." ujarnya pelan. "Kamu kan tahu kalau aku bukan darah murni.." Cagalli menatapnya dengan canggung. "Nggak apa. Nggak masalah, toh kita sama-sama vampire walau nenekku non-ras.."

Cagalli mencoba tak bereaksi saat Miriallia berkata, "Nenekku tadinya manusia."

"Menurutku, nggak ada salahnya mencintai manusia. Kalau memang kendala itu ada pada umur dan 'ikatan'..bukannya malah nggak berpengaruh sedikitpun ya? Kalau manusia itu memang benar-benar mencintai kita, pasti dia sudah nggak perlu mikir lagi untuk melepas kefanaannya dan ter'ikat' dengan vampire yang dicintainya kan? Nenekku juga begitu.. Walau memang beliau masuk kedalam non-ras dan kakek dicoret dari anggota inti, tapi mereka bisa bersama."  
"Masalahnya sebenarnya bukan itu, Milly.. Yang bikin khawatir adalah kalau suatu saat mereka menyesal karena telah membuang kefanaannya.. Atau merasa didiskriminasikan sebagai golongan non-ras yang nggak berhak masuk keanggotaan rumah besar."

Miriallia mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Terkadang memang ada yang harus dikorbankan dalam suatu hubungan. Intinya, sebelum protes kamu sudah harus tahu apa konsekuensinya-perasaan sayang itu sendiri yang akan memberi pemahaman kenapa mereka memilih untuk jadi kita, jadi-seharusnya-nggak akan ada kata menyesal."

Jeda lagi.

"Milly… kau tahu kan caranya?" Miriallia tersenyum, ia tahu Cagalli akan bertanya ulang.

Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menjawab enteng. "Sayang sekali kakek dan nenekku sudah sirna sebelum aku lahir." Cagalli mengerti-_Miriallia tidak tahu._

"Ah, tapi aku tahu siapa yang mungkin tahu caranya. Kerabat keluargaku, Sang Penjaga."

* * *

Istirahat makan siang tiba-memberi Cagalli sedikit kesempatan untuk kembali bicara pada Miriallia. Atau setidaknya itu yang ia rencanakan sebelum digagalkan oleh kakaknya, Kira (yang memutuskan ikut makan bersama di tempat rahasia Cagalli dan kawan-kawannya). Belum lagi Kira membawa serta Lacus dan sahabat-sahabatnya-membuat suasana makin ramai (atau dalam bahasa Cagalli-kacau) sampai-sampai ia tak dapat mencuri sedetikpun untuk menyusupi benak Miriallia dan memulai pembicaraan serius.

Namun, ditengah kekecewaannya, ia mendapat satu hal menarik untuk diamati.

Dari sudut pandang Cagalli, kondisi Athrun sekarang mirip seperti mangsa yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diapit dua ekor velociraptor haus darah-atau dalam kata lain yang lebih sederhana, Miriallia dan Shiho, yang siap menubruknya kapan saja. Ditambah T-rex dihadapannya yang mewujud sebagai seorang vampire tampan bernama Kira Yamato.

Cagalli terkikik.

Ia lalu melirik kearah Yzak dan Dearka yang tampaknya sedang melancarkan perang dunia ketiga dalam benak mereka.

"_Kalian berdua nggak masalah?"_

"_Nggak masalah apanya?"_ Balas Dearka dengan nada ceria-seakan bersyukur Cagalli menginterupsi percakapan benaknya dengan Yzak.

"_Dia"._ Cagalli menoleh kearah Athrun. _"Disini-bersama kita-makan siang dengan damai."_

"_Kalau maksudmu adalah 'kenapa ada manusia yang dengan tanpa bebannya ikut makan siang dengan gerombolan vampire' sana tanya kakakmu,"_ balas Yzak dingin.

"_Hah?"_

"_Ayolah, Cag-adik kecilku tersayang… kakakmu itu akrab sekali dengan manusia satu ini. Lagipula Athrun teman yang hebat kok. Kemarin dia membantuku mengerjakan PR-"_

"_Yah, kalau masalah itu sih.." _

"_Terus kenapa?"_

"_Shiho. Miriallia" _ujar Cagalli singkat sembari mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kedua teman yang disebutnya. Yzak dan Dearka saling pandang lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Nggak masalah,"_ jawab Dearka santai sebelum menjejalkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya.

"_Serius?"_

"_Sangat. Aku nggak akan cemburu kalau Millyku dekat-dekat Athrun. Semua vampire juga tahu kalau bau darah Athrun itu khas. Sudah insting alami Miriallia untuk dekat-dekat dengannya. Baunya memang bikin lapar sih.."_

"_Kalau Shiho?" _Kali ini pandangan Cagalli beralih ke Yzak. Yzak terkekeh-meremehkan.

"_Shiho bukan memandangnya dengan lapar atau penuh kekaguman-tapi dengan tatapan sinis 'ngapain manusia ikut-ikut kami'. Perhatikan baik-baik ekspresinya, deh,"_ balas Dearka mewakili Yzak. Cagalli tertawa pelan membenarkan pernyataan Dearka.

"_Tapi aku masih nggak paham kenapa dia disini." _Cagalli melirik Athrun sekali lagi.

"_Cag, dia bisa mati diluar sana kalau kita abaikan. Kau tahu kan sebeken apa dia sampai-sampai ke toilet pun dia ditunggui fansnya!"_ balas Dearka cepat tanpa jeda sebelum Yzak memukul pundaknya keras-keras.

"_Jorok," _ujar Yzak singkat.

Dearka mengelus pundaknya yang sakit._"Hey, aku serius tahu! Athrun lebih aman sama kita dibanding harus sendirian dan jadi bulan-bulanan fans kurang kerjaan. Lagipula dia punya alasan disini."_

"_Alasan?"_ tanya Cagalli dengan alis bertaut.

"_Masa kau nggak sadar? Jelas-jelas dia menaruh minat pada-hmp!" _Yzak buru-buru membungkam celotehan Dearka sebelum temannya itu membocorkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak benar dan segera menambahkan.

"_Kira."_

"_Hah?"_

Yzak memelototi Dearka kemudian menggumam_, "kalau diumpamakan… kakakmu dan Zala itu_ _bagai yin dan yang, kalau salah satu dari mereka itu perempuan mungkin mereka sudah menikah sekarang. Kau tahu kan maksudku? Tipe sahabat yang kalau dalam bahasa anak perempuan disebut 'bff'.."_ Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya-tertarik dengan komentar Yzak. Tanpa menghiraukan Dearka yang terkikik dibelakangnya, Yzak melanjutkan _,"Waktu SD mereka bahkan dengan riangnya main rumah-rumahan, dengan lihainya memerankan peran ibu dan ayah. Aku ingat soalnya aku yang kejatuhan sial jadi 'anak' mereka. Makannya kubilang kalau Kira begitu menyukai manusia satu ini. Kalau kau tak percaya, perhatikan saja tampang Lacus belakangan ini. Kentara sekali ada 'prahara pacar versus sahabat' yang sedang terjadi."_ Kata-kata penutup Yzak berhasil memancing tawa Cagalli dan Dearka.

Tawa keduanya mengalihkan perhatian Kira dan yang lainnya. Beruntung bel masuk berbunyi disaat yang tepat sehingga keduanya bebas dari pandangan aneh dan penasaran yang diberikan teman-temannya.

* * *

Ketika masing-masing dari mereka berpisah jalan untuk menuju kelas masing-masing-dan Dearka yakin kalau Cagalli berada cukup jauh untuk mendengar apa yang ia katakan, ia menepuk lengan Yzak dan menanyainya.

"Kanapa kau menahanku bicara tadi?"

Yzak menyipitkan matanya.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau tahu tapi tetap saja bertanya."

"Tapi itu kan memang benar! Kau juga sadar kan gimana gelagat Athrun setiap kali ketemu dia?"

"Semua orang juga tahu kalau ada yang membuat Athrun 'penasaran'," Yzak menjitak kepala Dearka. "Kau pikir aku secuek Kira yang terlalu percaya diri kalau adiknya 'aman' bila bersamanya? Cih."

Dearka menaikkan kedua bahunya. "yah… tapi kan nggak apa kalau Ca-chan tahu…" Yzak menggeleng.

"Jangan. Cagalli punya hak untuk cari tahu sendiri." Ia berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum melanjutkan,"yang pasti aku nggak akan membiarkan sembarang orang mendekati adik kecil kita. Apalagi dia manusia."

Kawannya tertawa kecil,"kali ini aku setuju denganmu."

* * *

"_Hey-"_ sapa Cagalli dalam benak Miriallia yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. _"Soal yang tadi pagi…"_ tambahnya hati-hati, matanya tak lepas mengamati Shiho dan Flay yang berjalan mendahului mereka.

"_Aku ingin bertemu langsung dengan kerabatmu itu."_

Miriallia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _"Kenapa?"_

"_Aku rasa lebih baik aku tanya langsung. Lagipula aku nggak mau merepotkanmu."_

"_Kamu bisa dibunuh kak Kira kalau dia tahu."_

"_Aku juga nggak mau kau dibunuh kakak karena memberitahuku. Lebih baik kalau kita berdua yang dibunuhnya." _Miriallia tertawa dalam benaknya.

"_Tapi, Cag… Sang Penjaga itu sulit ditemui. Belum lagi kalau kita ketahuan…"_

Cagalli menggigit bibirnya-kecewa. Miriallia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu…" hibur Miriallia.

"Akan aku usahakan supaya rasa penasaranmu terpenuhi."

* * *

Hari sudah senja ketika Kira membukakan pintu dan menyambut tamu di depan pintunya dengan setengah hati.

"Boleh aku tanya kenapa paman berdiri disitu?"

Ia memandang pria muda dihadapannya dengan mata menyipit dan penuh kecurigaan. Pria yang dipanggilnya 'paman' itu nyengir memamerkan gigi taringnya. Kira bergeming, matanya makin menyipit ketika pria tersebut mencoba melongok ke dalam rumah.

"Ayolah nak. Masa kau tega membiarkan paman mematung disini?"

"Aku nggak akan membiarkan paman masuk sebelum paman janji."

"Janji apa?" Tanya pria itu-masih dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Soal Caga."

"Paman Mwu!" _Ah… yang dibicarakan datang. _

Cagalli menerjang melewati Kira dan merangkul Mwu yang jika mungkin sekarang senyumnya sudah mencapai telinga.

Kira mendengus sebal ketika Mwu mengacak-acak rambut Caga. _Dasar om-om mesum._

_Paman dengar lho._

_Aku sengaja membuka benakku kok, supaya paman dengar._

_Dasar penderita sister kompleks akut… _Mwu tertawa kecil. _Kau masih dendam padaku soal itu?_

Kira menggeram. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa kalau pamannya itu pernah hampir mengumpankan adiknya ditengah-tengah para hunter yang kelaparan hanya demi kepentingan investigasinya?

_Aku nggak nuntut aneh-aneh dari paman. Cuma 'tolong jaga Cagalli' dan jangan manfaatkan kenaifannya demi kepentingan paman._

Mwu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Kakak satu ini… oke. Toh aku nggak sekeji itu sampai harus mengorbankan ponakanku tersayang yang manis ini._ Ia mempertegas kata-katanya dengan mencubit kedua pipi Cagalli. _Kalau kau mungkin baru dengan rela aku jadikan umpan._ Tambahnya sambil lalu-membuat Kira makin kesal.

"Paman, kok kak Murrue tidak ikut?" celetuk Cagalli -menghentikan kontak benak Mwu dan Kira setelah berhasil memukul mundur tangan Mwu dari pipinya.

"Sebentar lagi adik kecil akan lahir, jadi Murrue tidah boleh terlalu lelah." Cagalli mengangguk. "Dan memangnya sampai kapan kamu akan memanggilnya 'kakak'? Murrue sudah resmi jadi bibimu sekarang." Mwu kembali mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli.

Kira tertawa mengejek, "Faktor umur, paman… Yah, kalau paman sadar sih.."

"Ooh… jadi sekarang kau menuduh pamanmu sendiri sebagai seorang lolicon, eh?"

"Phedophile lebih tepat," koreksi Cagalli.

Mwu menaruh tangan kanan didadanya-berpura-pura tersinggung. "Sampai Caga juga ikut-ikutan menyerangku?"

Cagalli terkekeh,"Habis… umur paman dan kak Murrue kan beda jauh.."

"Tiga per empat abad itu sebentar untuk ukuran vampire tahu." Kedua ponakannya sudah akan mendebatnya lebih lanjut saat kakak iparnya, Via, menyusul keluar karena terpancing oleh keributan yang dibuat kedua ponakannya di depan pintu rumah.

"Lho, Mwu rupanya," sapa Via hangat.

"Selamat sore, kak," balas Mwu. "Syukurlah kak Via keluar. Putramu yang tampan ini menghalangiku masuk."

Via menegur Kira. "Kira, buatkan pamanmu minum. Cagalli, bantu kakakmu." Kedua purta-putrinya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan enggan. "Mwu, masuklah," ia mempersilakan tamunya kemudian.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana kandungan Murrue?"

"Waktu prediksi melahirkannya sudah dekat. Maka dari itu aku kesini minta bantuan kakak. Kakak kan penyembuh. Aku merasa lebih aman kalau dia bersama kakak," jawab Mwu dengan suara-yang menurut Via-terdengar lelah.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan ke Irkutsk. Eroschenko memanggilku. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Murrue di Scandinavia sendrian. Disana sedang tidak aman. Para vampire non-ras sedang membuat kekacauan-dan itu tidak aman untuk Murrue."

Via mengangguk maklum, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Bulan depan aku akan membawa Murrue kemari," tambah Mwu. Ia melirik jam di sudut ruang tamu. "Ng, kak Ullen belum pulang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," jawab Via yang juga memperhatikan angka yang ditunjuk kedua jarum jam.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Soal Aprilius dan Kira. Dan ini. Data Rumah induk yang dimintanya. Kubagi dalam beberapa partisi." Ia menyerahkan sekeping CD pada Via.

"Tadi kau menyebut soal anakku. Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" selidik Via, merasa was-was.

"Bukan aku. Tapi ayah."

Via menatapnya tajam.

"Beliau ingin kak Ullen membawa Kira padanya."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

2 bulan… 2 bulan… dan cerita yang amburadul tanpa editan…

Benar-benar mohon maaf karena saya baru saja selamat setelah ditenggelamkan oleh tugas dan kawan-kawannya. Belum lagi gaya menulis saya yang terburu-buru dan berubah halauan.

**Thanks to: ****asranZARA**, **mrs. zala**,** uchan, d3rin**,** kirahara kuma malas login**,** cagalli yula attha**,** Ritsu-ken**, kak** Yuki Hiruma**,** eL-ch4n**,** cagalli yula attha**, **rhen attha**, **Aihsire Atha**,** syafi'izala**,** LisaNekobone**.

**Special thanks to: Akane fukuyama, mrs. zala**

Maaf tidak dibalas satu-satu. Sama sekali nggak ada maksud nyombong. Suer.

Saya mohon maaaaaaaf sekali atas chapt ini.. :'( Dan ya, saya yang hina dina ini masih berharap akan review, saran, nasihat, bahkan omelan sekalipun… T_T

Janji. Next chapt akan ada scene asucaganya.. saya sudah mulai menyusun ¼ bagiannya. Libur semester nanti akan saya update.

Salam, Ofiai.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : GS/GSD punya sesepuh mbah Fukuda #plak**_

_**Perhatian :**__ Italic untuk flashback dan gumaman/apa yang sedang dipikirkan/monolog/penekanan kata/telepati_

* * *

"Kenapa kakak nggak sopan gitu sama paman?"

"Karena paman bukan orang yang bisa dipercaya."

Kira kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ketel panas dan cangkir-cangkir dihadapannya, mengacuhkan respon tak setuju adiknya. Berkali-kali adiknya menanyakan apa maksud kata-katanya pun ia tetap tidak menggubris.

Kesal dan lelah bertanya, Cagalli memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia tak mengira pilihannya untuk tiba-tiba diam malah berhasil memancing kakaknya bicara.

"Paman… bukan orang yang tunduk pada tatanan."

Jawaban macam itu tentu saja tak memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Tapi Cagalli diam, ia tahu kakaknya tak akan bicara lebih. Keduanya kemudian memilih diam dan pura-pura sibuk menyiapkan teh.

"Tunggu," ujar Kira menghentikan Cagalli yang asyik menata cangkir diatas nampan untuk dibawa ke ruang tamu. "Buat satu lagi."

Cagalli menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayah sudah pulang."

* * *

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya."

Kalimat itu serentak mengalihkan perhatian Mwu dan Via. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana seorang pria muda tengah berdiri.

"Kakak," sapa Mwu dengan gugup.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" balas Ullen dingin.

Menyadari gelagat suaminya, Via bangkit dan meraih tas kerja suaminya-meletakkannya diatas meja, lalu menuntunnya duduk dihadapan Mwu. Ditatapnya suaminya dengan lembut sebagai isyarat agar suaminya mau bersikap lebih baik pada adik iparnya. Ullen mengangguk pelan lalu menghela napas-mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Ayah kan? Ayah yang menyuruhmu kemari?" tanya Ullen dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

Mwu mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak juga. Aku suka rela kok datang kemari. Ayah sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kedatanganku."

"Lalu apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Oh… itu," Mwu mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya diatas lengan kursi dengan canggung. "Nama. Ini soal nama Kira. Beliau ingin aku menyampaikan pada kakak."

"Anakku bukan martyr."

"Tapi dia seorang Atha. Kalau kakak tidak mau kembali dan menjabat sekali lagi sebagai glossator, maka biarkanlah Kira yang menempati posisi itu-sesuai adat yang berlaku," ujar Mwu bersikukuh.

"Aku lebih menyukai Kira sebagai seorang Yamato-mengikuti ras Via," ucap Ullen kaku- memandang ke arah istrinya. "Kami tidak akan membiarkan tangan anak kami bersimbah darah."

Mwu mendengus kesal. "Ayah tak akan menjadikan Kira infantri Rumah Besar, kak. Pahamilah bahwa ayah membutuhkan Kira sebagai satu-satunya keturunan lelaki Atha yang memiliki 'bakat' demi mengatasi krisis ras, bahkan krisis kaum kita."

Ullen terdiam sesaat sebelum membalas Mwu dengan dingin, "Aku tak peduli. Aku tak akan mengorbankan putraku demi memperbaiki keadaan. Sampaikanlah pada ayah kalau aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku."

"Kenapa kakak tidak coba bilang sendiri? Aku lelah terus-menerus ikut campur urusan kakak dengan ayah. Lagipula apa salahnya membiarkan Kira menyandang marga ras kita? Toh Cagalli juga memakai gelarnya.."

Ullen tertawa sinis, "Sebegitu bangganya-kah kau dengan gelar ras kita? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau pakai sendiri?"

Mwu menyernyit, "Kakak meledekku?"

"Untuk apa aku membuang waktu dengan melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu?"

"Karena iri, mungkin? Kakak kan tidak cukup kreatif dalam hal mengganti nama," balas Mwu cepat. Ia menambahkan ketika melirik sekilas senyum tertahan kakak iparnya, "lihat, bahkan kak Via pun sependapat denganku."

"Nama adalah citra diri. Aku puas dengan namaku, tidak sepertimu. Memangnya sudah berapa kali kau ganti nama, hm? Mwu Nara Atha, Neo Roanock, Mwu La Flaga-aku bahkan tak mengenali nama adikku sendiri saat pertemuan tahunan di Rumah Besar. Aku sudah tak peduli sekarang kau menyandang nama apa."

"Terserah kakak mau meledekku seperti apa. Mengganti nama itu penting, kak. Kita ini vampire berumur ratusan tahun yang hidup ditengah-tengah manusia, ingat? Aneh kan kalau ada orang yang hidup puluhan dekade dengan nama yang sama tapi penampilan fisiknya tak berubah dan tak menua."

"Aku sudah hampir tiga ratus tahun hidup, dan selama itu juga aku tidak pernah mengganti nama," lanjut Ullen-kali ini dengan senyum yang lebih tulus.

Mwu mengedikkan bahunya, "Terserah kakak deh. Yang pasti akan tiba saatnya kakak harus menanggalkan nama ibu dan kembali memakai nama ayah." Ullen tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ck. Aku heran. Diantara aku, Rau, dan kakak-kakaklah yang paling tak bisa diatur. Tapi kenapa kakak yang paling ayah perhatikan, ya?"

"Itu bukan suatu bentuk perhatian, melainkan rasa kesal karena ayah tak bisa sepenuhnya mengekangku."

Ullen hanya tersenyum timpang saat Mwu membalas dalam benaknya, _"Sesukamulah, kak. Usiamu hampir tiga abad tapi kau bahkan tak lebih dewasa dari Kira."_

"Rasanya sudah begitu lama setelah terakhir kali kita mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan Rau," sela Via tiba-tiba.

Mwu mengangguk. "Karena itu… sesekali pulanglah ke Onogoro. Setidaknya kalau bukan untuk ayah, pulanglah untuk mengunjungi Rau."

Jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Mwu menemukan topik baru untuk dibicarakan, "Ah ya kak, permintaanmu sudah kuserahkan pada kakak ipar. Tolong, jangan berkomentar karena aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah. Beruntung Erica membantuku."

"Erica Simons?" tanya Ullen dan Via bersamaan.

"Yup, Erica Si-aih, akhirnya minumanku datang," Mwu mengalihkan kata-katanya tepat saat kedua ponakannya muncul beriringan membawa sebuah teko dan tiga buah cangkir di atas nampan.

Via membantu putra dan putrinya menata meja tamu kemudian berkata lembut pada putranya, "Kira, ajaklah adikmu keluar.. Hari ini hari terakhir purnama."

Kira menoleh kearah jam di ujung ruangan. Setengah tujuh. "Tapi bu, sekarang masih terlalu sore untuk berburu."

Via menatap suaminya sesaat, meminta persetujuan. Suaminya merespons dengan anggukan pelan. "Ada hal yang perlu kami dan pamanmu bicarakan." _–'Dan ibu tidak ingin Cagalli mendengarnya,'_ tambah Via dalam benak Kira.

Kira termenung sejenak. Ia lalu meraih tangan Cagalli dan menariknya keluar. "Cag, ayo keluar sebentar. Ayah, ibu, paman… kami permisi."

* * *

Athrun melongok kearah pintu depan apartemen ketika Heine menyelinap masuk dalam diam. Disapanya kawannya itu tetapi tidak digubris. Athrun hanya menggeleng pelan lalu matanya kembali pada acara TV yang sebelumnya ia tonton.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Heine-masih diam seribu bahasa-berjalan melewatinya menuju keluar apartemen. Athrun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pergi lagi?" celetuk Athrun pelan-sama sekali tak berharap Heine akan meresponsnya.

"Ya. Panggilan berburu. Hari ini hari terakhir purnama. Aku mencium bau darah," jawab Heine datar.

"Bau darah?" Athrun tertawa kecil. "Makin lama kau makin mirip vampire saja…"

"Sama sepertimu." Ia beranjak beberapa langkah lalu berhenti, "Ah ya, Athrun. Kudengar kau dekat dengan kelompok populer itu. Bisa tolong selidiki haumea milik Atha?" tambahnya tanpa menoleh pada Athrun.

"Itu-," Heine tak memberi Athrun kesempatan untuk membalas dan menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen.

Athrun menghela napas pelan. "Kau memintaku melakukan hal yang sulit, Heine," bisiknya lirih.

* * *

"Kak! Hei, kak-" Cagalli mencoba berontak dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kira. "Kita mau kemana? Aku nggak mau keluar… Kenapa ibu menyuruh kita keluar? Kak-" Ia menghentikan langkahnya, mencoba menahan Kira agar tidak membawanya berjalan lebih jauh meninggalkan rumah (kenyataannya, Kira memang sudah menyeretnya _cukup jauh_ dari rumah).

"Ada hal yang akan ibu dan ayah diskusikan dengan paman dan kita tidak diperbolehkan mendengarnya," ujar Kira-akhirnya merespons perkataan Cagalli.

"Tapi kan- Tadi kakak bilang paman tidak bisa dipercaya. Terus kenapa sekarang kakak-"

"Bukan begitu," potong Kira. "Paman hanya… entahlah. Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang besar yang sedang ia rencanakan dengan ayah. Dan itu tidak buruk, tapi sayangnya berbahaya. Mungkin itu sebabnya ibu menyuruh kita keluar."

Cagalli menarik pelan lengan baju kakaknya. "Apa itu berhubungan dengan Aprilius?" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

Kakaknya menggeleng, "Bukan. Sepertinya… masalahnya lebih besar dari itu." Ia mengelus kepala Cagalli, tersenyum ragu-ragu. "Nggak apa. Kamu nggak perlu khawatir. Ayah pasti bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Hei, gimana kalau aku mengajarimu berburu sekarang?" usul Kira kemudian.

"Setuju!" teriak adiknya antusias. "Serius nih? Apa nggak terlalu sore dan terlalu ramai untuk berburu?"

Kira mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, memandang purnama sempurna dengan sinar temaramnya yang seakan memberikan ilusi bagi bangunan-bangunan tinggi di sekitar mereka. Ditutupnya matanya sebentar, seolah ia sedang menyesap habis seluruh cahaya bulan yang menyinarinya.

"Nggak masalah.. toh malam ini purnama terakhir. Ayo."

Kira lalu melesat ke tikungan jalan menuju daerah ujung pertokoan yang sepi, disusul oleh Cagalli dibelakangnya.

"_Lihat gadis yang berdiri di ujung gang itu?"_

Cagalli mengerutkan dahinya. "Kakak bercanda…" Kira menggeleng mantap.

"_Itu mangsamu, Cag. Ayo, tunjukkan padaku,"_ bujuknya dalam benak Cagalli.

"_Yang benar saja… Aku yakin dia bukan orang baik-baik dan rasa darahnya pasti nggak enak-baunya saja aneh," _bantah Cagalli dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Kamu nggak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya. Sana," perintah Kira.

Adiknya menurut dan berjalan menghampiri si gadis di ujung gang dengan tidak ia berhenti-menoleh pada Kira, _"Kakak sendiri nggak minum?" _

"_Sudah. Minum darah Lacus siang tadi," _ujar Kira simple.

Wajah Cagalli berubah merah-menyesal karena sudah bertanya (dan karena kakaknya menjawab terlalu gamblang). Tanpa pikir panjang, ia bergegas mendekati si gadis dan menyapanya.

"Hei." Si gadis hanya memandang Cagalli dari sudut matanya, menilai Cagalli. "Sedang apa disini?" lanjutnya-mencoba berbasa-basi pada si gadis.

Si gadis tidak menghiraukannya. _Sudah kuduga-_pikir Cagalli. Akhirnya, akibat faktor ketidaksabaran Cagalli, ia mencengkram lengan si gadis-membuatnya menatap langsung ke dalam matanya dan menghipnotisnya. Ah, ya-tentu saja Cagalli bisa menghipnotis orang. Semua vampire bisa. Sayangnya ia tidak sehebat Kira dalam seni menghipnotis mangsa mereka.

Setelah ia yakin si gadis telah sepenuhnya berada dalam kendalinya, ia mengajak si gadis mundur-berlindung dibalik siluet tembok batu di kanan-kiri gang. Segera, dalam suatu gerakan cepat, Cagalli menggigit leher si gadis yang mematung tak berdaya.

Ia minum beberapa teguk, sekedar cukup memuaskan dahaganya. Sesuai dugaannya tadi-Cagalli tidak begitu menyukai rasa darah si gadis. Ke'sehat'an si korban memang mempengaruhi rasa darah. Bila si korban 'sakit' atau darahnya terkontaminasi maka darahnya tidak akan terasa manis dan efeknya hanya sementara sebelum rasa 'haus' itu kembali menyergap.

Cagalli melepas buruannya, menghipnotisnya sekali lagi-membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, berharap saat sadar nanti si gadis tidak akan mengingat apapun yang dilakukannya. Ia membersihkan sisa darah yang menetes dari leher si gadis-menghentikan pendarahannya. Begitu selesai, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Cagalli menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri dibawah naungan bayangan bangunan di dekat gang.

"Kakak?" panggilnya memastikan. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Sosok itu maju selangkah, menampakkan dirinya dari bayang-bayang. Cagalli membeku saat itu juga.

Hunter.

* * *

Ullen meneguk tehnya dengan hati-hati. Diletakkannya cangkir digenggamannya kembali diatas meja dan perhatiannya tertuju pada sang adik.

"Jadi Erica sudah kembali dari Rusia? Apa saja yang ia dapat?"

"Tidak banyak, sepertinya." Mwu memberi jeda dengan menyesap tehnya. "Hanya tugas dari Rumah Besar. Kripto, penerus, dan Yang Tertua… begitu-begitu saja."

"Apa Erica tahu?" kali ini Via yang berinisiatif bicara.

"Tentang pergerakan kita? Hm, yah sedikit banyak… tanggapannya juga positif. Aku rasa tak ada salahnya membiarkan Erica ikut campur. Dia bisa amat berguna bagi kita." Mwu memandang kakak dan kakak iparnya, mencoba menelaah ekspresi mereka. "Dan… kak, sepertinya kecurigaanmu beralasan."

Ullen menyeringai puas. "Sudah kubilang. Bagaimana reaksi Boleslav saat mendengar laporanmu?"

"Si Tua? Oh, andai aku merekamnya saat itu.. Dia murka-jangan minta aku untuk mendeskripsikannya lebih lanjut."

"Benarkah? Apa kek Lemuel sebegitu terkejutnya dengan asumsimu sehingga beliau marah?" sela Via, tampak tak percaya.

"Lemuel Boleslav tidak bodoh-ia sudah pasti bisa menebaknya. Toh dia vampire paling tua yang masih hidup sampai saat ini, setidaknya ada satu atau dua hal mengenai Yang Tertua yang ia tahu dan vampire lain tidak. Aku berharap laporan penyelidikanku sedikit banyak membuatnya berpikir, bahwa idealisme vampire tua sepertinya kini sudah banyak ditentang dan dia harus mewaspadai vampire-vampire penjilat disekitarnya."

Ullen menggumam setuju, "Kurasa Boleslav bukannya terkejut. Ia marah karena merasa dibodohi."

Istrinya menambahi dalam suara setengah berbisik, "Apa ayah hadir saat itu?"

"Syukurlah-walau agak kusayangkan, tidak. Tapi paman Haruma datang, mewakili ayah-atau harus kusebut 'mewakili ras kita'… Setidaknya itu membuat ras kita terbebas dari tuduhan-untuk sementara."

"Keadaan akan makin kacau kedepan. Apalagi setelah kau membuat Boleslav tua berpikir tentang kemungkinan kudeta dari pihak keturunan murni."

Adiknya menjentikkan jari, "Justru itu yang kuharapkan. Boleslav mengurus dan membersihkan Rumah Besar dari para penghianat sekaligus menjamin kebabasan para vampire non-ras, sedangkan kita mengurus para hunter dan melacak Sang Penerus."

"Hati-hati, Mwu. Aku mungkin mendukung tindakanmu tapi ayah tidak. Aku ingin kau waspada, bahkan saat kau berada di wilayah kekuasaan ayah, ayah mertuaku, ataupun disini-diwilayah milik Siegel."

"Yang benar saja, kak," ujarnya meremehkan. "Orb adalah kota teraman yang kutahu, Siegel benar-benar bisa berbuat adil pada para non-ras sehingga mereka bungkam dan tak akan bertindak diluar batas. Begitu pula dengan Plant dengan paman Haruma yang memimpin atau bahkan Onogoro dan Morganrotte dibawah kuasa ayah. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan ras Atha, Clyne dan Yamato."

"Bukan begitu. Aku menyuruhmu mewaspadai objek kita. Mereka tersebar diseluruh penjuru dan jumlah keanggotaan mereka meningkat dalam dekade belakangan ini."

"Oh,_mereka_?" desis Mwu. '_Aku tahu, aku sudah biasa berhadapan dengan mereka, __**sahabat-sahabat **__hunterku' –_tambahnya dalam pikiran kakaknya. Ia lalu berpaling pada Via, "ngomong-ngomong, kakak ipar… Tidak apa-apa membiarkan ponakan-ponakan manisku diluar sekarang? Barusan aku merasa, ada beberapa hunter kelaparan yang sedang mencari mangsa dekat-dekat sini.."

* * *

"Selamat malam, nona vampire pirang… sudah puas makan?" sapa si hunter. Suaranya terdengar dalam dan mengancam.

Cagalli mencelos. Refleks membuatnya mudur selangkah-tetapi si hunter mendekatinya.

"Kenapa? Kok ketakutan begitu, hm?"

Jantung Cagalli berdegup kencang, kakinya mati rasa. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya ketika si hunter mengeluarkan senjatanya, sebuah belati-dari balik jubahnya.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya," ujar Cagalli-setengah tercekat.

"Maksudmu?" tanya si hunter, wajahnya dihiasi senyum ramah yang dibuat-buat.

"Gadis itu.. aku tidak…" balas Cagalli lirih, mencoba mengutarakan pembelaannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu hidup walau kau membiarkan gadis itu?" Si hunter menyeringai lebar sembari memutar belati di tangannya.

Didorong rasa takut yang besar, Cagalli berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Si hunter mengejarnya. Belatinya berkilauan dibawah cahaya bulan.

Tak ingin mangsanya lepas-si hunter menjerat kaki Cagalli, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Kenapa lari, manis?"

Cagalli memejamkan matanya. _Kakak!_

Tiba-tiba si hunter jatuh terjembab, menampakkan Kira dalam wujud vampirenya. Mata amethysnya tampak lebih gelap. "Cagalli!" teriak Kira panik.

Cagalli menghela napas lega. Ia lalu bangkit sementara Kira menghajar si hunter habis-habisan. Hunter itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Kira menghipnotisnya kemudian buru-buru menarik adiknya berlari menjauh dari gang itu.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Adiknya menggeleng. Kira berhenti berlari dan memeluk Cagalli. "Maaf. Maaf… aku harusnya lebih waspada. Aku nggak bisa merasakan auranya. Tadi ibu meneleponku, memperingatkanku. Saat itu aku sadar… aku-"

"Nggak apa.." Cagalli membalas pelukan kakaknya. "Bukan salah kakak.. Aku saja yang kurang hati-hati dan terlalu panik jadi nggak bisa melawan."

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum kawannya datang dan melacak kita, dan jangan pulang-kakak takut mereka mengikuti kita ke rumah. Kita ke tempat ramai dan berbaur sampai situasinya lebih aman."

* * *

Pemuda itu terbangun. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali-bangkit dan duduk diam. Dirasanya sensasi aneh dalam mulutnya, anyir. Ia lalu meludah dan mengumpat.

"Sialan," katanya sembari menyeka ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Hei, Rusty.." sapa sebuah suara di ujung gang. "Kena lagi, ya?"

Si pemuda itu memajukan kepalanya sedikit, membuat tudung jubah yang dikenakannya melorot dan menampakkan rambut merah apinya yang menyala. Mata birunya berkilat senang memandang sosok di ujung gang.

"Halo, kawanku Heine."

Heine maju mendekatinya lalu membantunya berdiri. "Tumben babak belur begini. Berapa banyak memangnya mangsamu?"

"Aku-" Rusty mendadak diam seperti orang linglung. "Aku lupa."

Kawannya mendecih mengejek. "Hipnotis. Wajar saja… harusnya kau sudah kebal."

"Kali ini beda. Lihat saja aku sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya aku dihajar sampai seperti ini-aku bahkan nggak bisa merasakan tangan kiriku. Ngomong-ngomong, pergi berburu juga?"

"Ya. Aku dapat dua tadi. Tapi semuanya nomaden dan bukan dari sekitar sini-tampaknya vampire 'baru' yang kebingungan dan masih dalam fase transformasi."

"Kau menanyai mereka lagi?" tanggap Rusty-yang berusaha menggerakkan tangan kirinya. "Dasar gila…"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Sepertinya dunia mereka agak kacau belakangan ini. Banyak sekali vampire diluar darah murni wara-wiri dan memangsa sesukanya, bahkan di Orb." Heine melirik sesosok gadis yang juga tak sadarkan diri di dekat situ. "Terus.. itu?"

"Si korban," timpal Rusty singkat.

"Oh... Tidak mau dibantu?"

"Kalau kau mau dicurigai sebagai tersangka, silakan. Ng.. Heine, bisa bantu tarikkan lengan kiriku? Sepertinya keseleo.. Sungguh vampire brengsek."

Heine menarik tangan Rusty dalam gerakan cepat, membuat temannya memekik kesakitan. "Kau benar-benar nggak ingat?"

Rusty memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat sekaligus menahan sakitnya. "Perempuan. Samar-samar.. tapi aku yakin dia perempuan. Dia juga… cantik."

Heine terkikik geli. "Yang benar saja.. kalau cuma seperti itu informasinya sih, sama sekali nggak membantu."

"Tunggu-aku ingat. Dia kelihatan seumuran kita. Rambutnya pirang sebahu dan matanya… mata ketakutannya cantik sekali sewarna caramel. Ah, coba saja dia manusia pasti sudah kupacari…"

"Dasar sakit," komentar Heine diantara tawanya.

"Terserah kau saja," cibir Rusty. "Oh Tuhan kepalaku sakit sekali…"

_Rambutnya pirang sebahu dan matanya cantik sekali sewarna caramel…_

* * *

Walaupun di malam sebelumnya ia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang mungkin (bagi orang lain) traumatis, Cagalli tetap masuk sekolah dan bersikap seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Ia tetap bersikap ceria seperti biasa, berinteraksi seperti biasa dengan kawan-kawannya, dimarahi oleh gurunya karena terlambat seperti biasa… Tapi ada satu hal yang tak biasa hari itu. Satu hal, yang membuat cara pandang Cagalli sedikit berubah. Cara pandangnya terhadap..

"Athrun Zala," ucap Cagalli dingin.

"Hei," balas Athrun hangat. Ia menyerahkan buku (yang sedari tadi Cagalli coba raih dengan susah payah dari rak tertinggi di perpustakaan-Oh, ya… Cagalli dengan suatu keajaiban ada di perpustakaan pada jam istirahat hari itu) ditangannya pada Cagalli.

Gadis pirang didepannya menerimanya dan berkata dengan setengah hati, "Trims."

"Tidak bersama yang lain?" lanjut Athrun, mencoba mengembangkan pembicaraan. Ia membuntuti Cagalli duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" ujar Cagalli datar-tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Athrun.

"Aku sedang sembunyi."

"Hm… fansmu toh.." Cagalli merespons singkat dengan senyuman tipis tersembunyi dibibirnya. _Cowok aneh yang bikin iba…_-tambahnya dalam hati. "Kalau dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya kita bicara normal ya? Dan sepertinya kau nggak semenyebalkan seperti yang kukira…" kata Cagalli tanpa berpikir (yang membuatnya menyesal sedetik kemudian).

"Maksudmu?"

Cagalli terburu-buru menambahi, "Tidak apa-apa…"

Athrun menatapnya dengan penasaran dan penuh minat, "Masa? Tadi-"

"Kau… sudah lama kenal kakakku ya?" potong Cagalli-mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Athrun terdiam sesaat, mencerna pertanyaan Cagalli sekaligus berusaha menyembunyikan ketertarikannya pada sikap Cagalli. "Ya, aku kaget waktu ketemu Kira sekarang. Beda sekali dengan Kira yang dulu."

Cagalli tertawa. "Memang.."

"Dulu Kira cengeng sekali, kalau dijahili sedikit pasti langsung menangis. Makannya aku heran dia berubah total sekarang," ujar Athrun. Cagalli mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kakak mulai berubah setelah bertemu kak Lacus. Dulu waktu SMP kakak sempat pacaran sama Flay tapi putus. Masih anak-anak sih.. Terus waktu kelas 2 SMA, kakak ketemu kak Lacus dan tada!.. kakak berubah jadi gentleman dan super dewasa plus mandiri," celoteh Cagalli panjang-lebar. Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika sedetik kemudian Cagalli menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Oh Tuhan… aku menggosipkan kakakku sendiri. Zala! Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi! Lupakan, lupakan!" ujarnya panik.

Athrun tersenyum geli. "Nggak apa-apa. Kira sudah cerita kok. Lagipula sesekali menggosipkan Kira nggak masalah kan?"

"Haha.. iya.." Cagalli ikut tersenyum. "Zala, kenapa dulu kau pindah?"

"Ikut keluarga. Ayahku dimutasi ke kota lain."

"Oh.." gumam Cagalli. Ia terdiam-bingung mencari topik dan merasa canggung karena mata emerald Athrun terus menatapnya dari tadi.

"Kalungmu… bagus ya," ujar Athrun-tak ingin pembicaraan diantara mereka terhenti.

Ekspresi Cagalli melembut mendengar ucapan Athrun. Tangannya meraih haumea yang menggantung dilehernya. "Ini benda berharga buatku."

"Benarkah?" suara Athrun berubah serius.

Jawaban Cagalli selanjutnya membuat Athrun tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya. "Ya… seseorang memberikannya padaku sebagai jimat."

Athrun menarik napas panjang sebelum mengomentari, "Orang itu… pasti orang yang sangat baik. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik." Lalu ia terdiam.

Sunyi sesaat sampai suara tawa Cagalli menyadarkan Athrun. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ah, tidak… aku jadi teringat orang yang memberiku kalung ini. Matanya sama denganmu," ujar Cagalli ringan. Ia agak kaget ketika tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi dan bergegas membereskan barang-barang bawaannya. "Sudah bel. Dah, Zala. Cukup menyenangkan bisa mengobrol 'normal' denganmu," sapanya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Athrun.

Athrun tidak membalas-melainkan hanya memandangi Cagalli yang berjalan semakin menjauh sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu perpustakaan.

_Ini benda berharga buatku. Seseorang memberikannya padaku sebagai jimat._

_Orang yang memberiku kalung ini, matanya sama denganmu…_

"Tampaknya kau benar… Heine."

* * *

_**Catatan Kecil:**_

_**Martyr : **Orang yang rela menderita atau mati daripada menyerah karena mempertahankan agama atau kepercayaan**  
**_

_**Glossator : **Ahli hukum**  
**_

_**Infantri : **Angkatan bersenjata (yang biasanya nggak kebagian kuda (?) kalau perang, jadi jalan kaki-biasanya pasukan di baris depan)**  
**_

_**Kripto : **Teks yang tertulis dalam kode rahasia**  
**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Oh.. entah sudah berapa abad lamanya saya menelantarkan vryko-chan… Sungguh mohon maaf.. m(_._)m. Saya berharap masih ada yang stay tune dan bersabar dengan Vryko-chan.

Tanpa banyak bicara…

**Thanks to: alya**, **Ritsu-ken**,** ageha davis**,** gunpla**,** Aihsire Atha**,** Haza ShiRaifu**,** eL-ch4n**,** kirahara kuma**,** d3rin**,** mrs. zala**,kak** Relya Schiffer**,** kai-zala-attha**,kak** Yuki Hiruma**,** Mei Anna AiHina**.

**Special thanks to: Ishida Yuri Kobayakawa**,** d3rin**, kak **Relya Schiffer**,dan** Mei Anna AiHina**.

Maaf tidak dibalas satu-satu. Terimakasih banyak atas review-review cantiknya :)

Saya mohon maaf sekali atas keterlambatan chapt ini.. (dan kerena kekurangan disana-sini)… Oleh kerena itu, kritik, saran, usul, ide, semua bentuk tanggapan akan amat sangat berarti bagi saya..

Salam, Ofiai.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : Aku nggak punya pulsaaaa**__**~!**__** (eh, salah ya?) Aku nggak punya GS/GSD**__**~!**_

_**Perhatian :**__ Italic untuk flashback dan gumaman/apa yang sedang dipikirkan/monolog/penekanan kata/telepati/percakapan di telepon_

* * *

Cagalli memperlambat langkahnya saat mendekati kelas. '_Gaduh, berarti belum ada guru_,'pikirnya. Ia membuka pintu lalu melongok ke dalam kelas. Sesuai dugaannya, kelas mendadak sunyi. Cagalli tertawa, menyadari tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tertuju ke arahnya. "Tenang, ini aku kok," ujarnya sembari berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Teman-teman sekelasnya mendengus pelan. "Kami kira guru." Cagalli terkikik.

"Orang kayak Caga sih mustahil jadi guru," komentar Miriallia dari bangku di sudut kelas.

"Dasar nggak sopan," gerutu Cagalli.

Shiho memandanginya dengan curiga, "Dari mana saja kau? Tiba-tiba menghilang saat bel istirahat.."

"Perpus," jawab Cagalli cepat sembari memamerkan buku di gengamannya. "Kalian nggak mau bantu buat tugas sejarah sih. Jadi aku berjuang sendiri."

Ketiga temannya memasang ekspresi shock.

"Pertanda apa ini Caga tiba-tiba punya kesadaran diri untuk menyambangi perpustakaan?" seru Shiho pura-pura histeris.

"Badai. Pasti hari ini bakal ada badai besar," tambah Flay.

"Terserah kalian deh. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ketemu Zala tadi."

Sunyi sesaat, pandangan sahabat-sahabatnya terfokus padanya. _Oh ya, tentu saja.. Zala adalah topik yang 'amat' menarik saat ini_. Cagalli mendengus.

"Sempat ngobrol sebentar. Ternyata orangnya nggak begitu nyebelin. Katanya dia sedang diburu fansnya. Dia kabur dan sembunyi di perpus."

Cagalli bersumpah melihat kilatan aneh sepintas dalam mata kawan-kawannya.

_Ooh..._ Flay, Miriallia, dan Shiho bertukar pandang penuh makna.

"Terus?"

"Terus bel masuk bunyi." Sunyi sesaat-lagi. Kentara sekali kalau Miriallia, Flay, dan Shiho kecewa mendengar akhir narasinya. Seakan tak terpengaruh, Cagalli melanjutkan percakapan (dengan leluasa-karena dengan suatu keajaiban, guru yang seharusnya mengajar mereka sekarang masih belum datang).

"Sebenarnya sampai detik ini aku nggak paham kenapa dia sebeken itu.. Dikejar-kejar sampai harus sembunyi.. Memangnya dia penjahat dari mana?" gumamnya.

"Duh, Cag. Semua yang punya mata, dalam hal ini terbatas pada wanita dan ehm 'beberapa pria dengan minat yang lain daripada yang lain', pasti memburunya. Dia kan 'enak dilihat' atau dalam kata yang lebih sederhana tam-"

"Ya, ya, ya Milly.. Aku akui dia punya wajah yang bagus. Tapi tetap saja aku nggak ngerti kenapa dia begitu populer."

Miriallia dan Shiho memutar bola matanya. Keduanya lalu mendesah pelan dan saling bertukar tatapan '_gadis ini benar-benar bebal sampai-sampai menanyakan hal retoris macam itu_', tanpa sepengetahuan Cagalli-tentunya. Flay mengambil jalur tengah-memilih tak turut terjun mengomentari apapun dan asyik berkutat dengan Blackberrynya seakan tak mempedulikan dunia-atau dalam bahasa Shiho, _'BB autis mode'_.

"Caga.. Dia itu cakep! Cakep! Masa kamu nggak ngerti apa arti cakep? Dia itu tipe orang yang cakepnya universal! Selain itu bau darahnya super menggiurkan-"

"Milly, jawabanmu melenceng lagi dari pertanyaanku," potong Cagalli sebal.

"Masih dalam konteks pembicaraan kok! Kan kau tanya kenapa dia beken. Ya sudah aku jawab."

"Yang aku minta jawaban secara umum dan bukannya dari sudut pandangmu."

"Sudut pandangku kan mewakili sudut pandang semua orang," bela Miriallia penuh percaya diri.

"Dari segi apa? Kalau kau menganggap dengan menulis artikel '_Criminally Handsome_' dan memasukkan nama kakakku, Zala, dan 'saudara-saudara' kaum kita yang lain minus Dearka sudah mewakili sudut pandang khalayak umum maka kau salah."

"Artikelku itu mendongkrak habis-habisan penjualan koran klub kami, tahu! Ya kan, Shi-chan?" Shiho mengangguk. Sebuah seringai kemudian muncul di wajah Miriallia. "Lagipula kamu juga beli kan Cag? Karena nama Heine juga kami cantumkan disitu. Mengaku sajalah. Kak Lacus bahkan Flay saja membelinya kok."

"Ap-"

Merasa bosan dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan ketiga sahabatnya (belum lagi celotehan _out of topic_ mereka yang merambah sampai ke urusan pribadi orang lain-yaitu dia), Flay mencoba menginterupsi. "Sederhana," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar Blackberry tercintanya. "Dia tampan, badannya bagus, punya otak, tingkah laku dan kepribadiannya baik, ramah, dan daftar berlanjut. Silakan tanya Milly untuk detailnya."

"Ta-"

"Terus, dia single. Atau setidaknya tampak seperti itu.. Yah, nggak akan ada yang tahu kan kalau diam-diam dia sudah memacari seribu gadis. Kalau masalah beken sih.. kak Kira, Yzak, Ssigh, kak Aiman, bahkan Heine-mu itu juga termasuk _top class _jajaran cowok yang diburu para gadis.. Tapi kan tahu sendiri, kak Kira punya kak Lacus, Ssigh nggak akan bernyali menyelingkuhiku, Yzak mengekor Shiho, kak Aiman digosipkan mengidap _Oediphus-complex_ dan Heine terlalu kejam untuk disukai.. Sedangkan untuk Dearka," Flay berhenti sejenak untuk tertawa, "Sayang sekali, Milly.. Dia terlalu playboy sehingga gadis-gadis jadi enggan padanya. Jadi, _yup_, yang _available_ cuma Zala, kan?"

Cagalli mengangguk khidmat. "Cukup logis bila dibandingkan jawaban absurd Milly."

"Hey!"

"Puas dengan jawabanku? Sekarang bisa tidak kita melakukan hal lain selain membicarakan Zala? Sesuatu yang cukup produktif misalnya-browsing atau apapun? Kau dan Milly terus-terusan mendebatkan hal yang sama berulangkali belakangan ini…" tambah Flay ketus.

"Eits, tunggu! Nah, terus apa maksudmu mempertanyakan kepopuleran Athrun?" tanya Shiho.

* * *

"Ngapain kamu?"

"Mau ke kelas."

Heine menatapnya heran," Ini ruang klub bola. Kelasmu jelas-jelas bukan disini kan."

"Memang. Aku hanya numpang sembunyi."

"Aku heran kenapa mereka nguber-uber kamu sampai seperti itu..," ujar Heine tiba-tiba. Athrun mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa? Iri?"

"Sama sekali tidak, terimakasih. Aku cuma penasaran gimana pendapat Meyrin tentang ini.." Athrun tertawa menanggapinya. "Jangan bilang kau diincar karena sengaja memberi image single.." tambah Heine dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Yah..gimana ya.. Mereka sendiri kok yang mencapku single," balasnya tanpa beban. Temannya memberinya tatapan _'dasar-playboy-gimana-nasib-pacarmu-nanti?'_ yang dia abaikan sepenuhnya. "Daripada mikirin itu.. Aku lebih heran lagi sama kamu. Kenapa kamu selalu nolak gadis yang menaruh minat padamu?"

Heine menggaruk belakang kepalanya-merasa canggung. "Karena aku nggak menaruh minat pada mereka," jawab Heine dengan nada yang lebih cenderung terdengar sebagai pertanyaan daripada ungkapan.

"Masa? Setahuku kamu menolak mereka dengan berkata, 'Terimakasih, tapi maaf saya merasa terganggu dengan itu' atau 'Terimakasih, um..kau siapa?' yang lebih parah malah 'Ng..terimakasih. Tapi aku nggak suka kamu. Dah'. Athrun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Serius, Heine.. Kamu ini pangeran berhati dingin tak berperasaan! Cobalah lebih lembut pada perempuan," tambah Athrun diantara sesi tawanya. Kawannya hanya mencibir.

"Aku nggak butuh komentar dari playboy. Lagipula apa juga untungnya kau membahas ini?"

Athrun tertawa lagi. "Kamu yang mulai kan?"

Heine mendecis kesal lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan,"Ngomong-ngomong… kemarin aku ketemu Rusty dan dia babak belur."

"Masa? Seorang Rusty? Gimana bisa?"

"Entahlah… Vampire tua mungkin… tapi katanya perempuan. Pirang. Cantik."

Athrun menyernyit. "Apaan tuh… nggak jelas banget."

"Khas Rusty kan?"

Keduanya tersenyum geli. "Iya sih.."

"Kau... sudah kau selidiki soal haumea milik Atha?"

Athrun terdiam sejenak. "Katanya itu pemberian orang…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku… nggak yakin kalau Cagalli mendapatkannya dari 'kakak'."

"Tapi-" Heine berusaha mendebat namun Athrun menyangkalnya.

"Sekalipun itu miliknya, Heine, haumeanya sekarang ada pada Cagalli. Kau tak lagi berhak atas haumea merah itu."

"Kau menginginkannya, Athrun?"

"Ap-bukan begitu maksudku," ia menatap Heine tak percaya.

"Akui saja, Athrun. Kau juga menginginkan haumea itu. Kau menginginkan posisinya. Lihat saja dirimu sekarang.. Anggota khusus dari divisimu-yang dicalonkan sebagai anggota Faith."

"Bukankah kita setara Heine? Kau juga-"

"Aku? Haha.. Jangan bercanda! Anggota khusus yang dibebas tugaskan sepertimu dan mantan anggota Faith yang diasingkan sepertiku jelas-jelas berbeda."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dari haumea itu?"

Mata emerald Heine berkilat tajam, "Jangan bertanya seakan kau tak tahu apa yang ada dalam haumea merah milik anggota Faith, Athrun.."

Pemuda berambut biru tua dihadapannya bergeming. Ia menatapnya tajam, menilai kejujurannya.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengetahuinya, eh?"

Athrun menggeleng.

"Darah. Haumea anggota Faith berisi darah vampire."

Menyembunyikan keterkejutannya-Athrun bertanya, "Kau menginginkan darah mereka? Untuk apa?"

Heine hanya tersenyum penuh ambisi.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan, sobat. Yang pasti aku tak akan segan menggunakan cara apapun untuk mengambilnya kembali dari Atha."

Pemuda dihadapannya mencengkram kerah kemejanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Cagalli?"

"Itu urusanku."

"Jangan kau coba-coba! Heine, dia menyukaimu!" bentak Athrun.

Heine tersenyum sinis. "Jadi kau cemburu?" Athrun tak menjawab, cengkramannya makin kuat. Kesal, Heine menepis tangan Athrun dari lehernya lalu berpaling meninggalkan Athrun. "Aku tahu Atha menyukaiku. Dan aku berterimakasih akan itu. Bukankah tujuanku malah akan lebih mudah diraih?"

* * *

Dering telepon mengalihkan pria itu dari tumpukan dokumen dihadapannya. Ia menghela napas pelan, merasa sedikit terganggu. Diraihnya gagang telepon di samping kirinya dengan sigap lalu dengan suara yang terdengar lelah-disapanya si penelepon di ujung line.

"Kediaman Clyne."

"_Siegel_," balas suara di ujung telepon.

Si pria menegakkan posisi duduknya, ekspresinya berubah serius menampakkan garis-garis usia di wajahnya. "Ya, Ullen. Ada apa?"

"_Semalam Mwu datang mengirimiku kabar_."

"Apa dia masih disitu?"

"_Dia pergi pagi ini. Ada keributan yang harus diselesaikannya di Rusia_."

Siegel terkekeh, "Eroschenko, eh?"

"_Seperti biasa_." Ullen berdeham sebelum melanjutkan, "_Aku ingin memperingatkanmu_."

"Mengenai?" balasnya tenang.

"_Kau diincar Siegel. Dewan mengawasimu. Data Rumah-mu tertulis lengkap di Rumah Besar. Mereka menganggapmu menghianati perkumpulan dengan tak mengirim perwakilan saat pertemuan_."

"Aku tahu," ucapnya lirih. "Biarkan saja mereka mengawasiku. Banyak hal lain yang harus kuurus sementara ini, terutama mengenai para non-ras yang datang dan pergi diluar otoritasku."

"_Hati-hati terhadap mereka, saudaraku. Rumah-mu, adalah satu dari sedikit rumah yang belum mereka kacaukan. Mereka menginginkan kejatuhanmu untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari dewan mengenai posisi mereka_."

"Aku sudah bernegosiasi dengan mereka, dan kesepakatan mereka ada di tanganku Ullen. Setidaknya, kedudukanku diakui setiap vampire ras maupun non-ras yang menjejakkan kakinya di Orb."

Ullen bergumam menyetujui.

"Selain itu, Ullen, ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Lawan bicaranya menggumam lagi dari ujung telepon. "_Aku mengirimu informasi yang Mwu berikan padaku. Aku ingin kau membacanya. Isinya beberapa salinan kripto dan catatan-catatan Rumah Besar lainnya mengenai 'perburuan' kita. Beri tahu aku pendapatmu setelahnya_."

Siegel menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "soal Tetua baru atau Sang Penerus?"

"_Kurasa kau sudah tahu_," jawab Ullen datar.

"Rupanya mereka sudah lelah mencari, hm?" komentarnya kecewa.

"_Sepertinya tidak. Ingat, betapa tidak setianya Boleslav pada Tetua sebelumnya?_"

"Bukan tidak setia, Ullen. Hanya berbeda pendapat. Tetua sebelumnya wanita-dan Boleslav adalah seorang sexist."

"_Dan juga rasis_," tambahnya tajam.

"Jangan berprasangka pada vampire tua malang itu, Ullen. Dia kakek istrimu, bukan?" tegur Siegel. "Ngomong-ngomong, Da Costa melaporkan kepadaku soal pergerakan hunter di wilayah kita."

"_Ya, anakku jadi korban mereka semalam. Beruntung Kira cukup tangguh untuk memukulnya jatuh. Awasi baik-baik Rumah-mu, Siegel. Ancaman terbesarmu bukan dewan atau para non-ras, tapi mereka._"

"Aku memahaminya dengan baik sobat. Oleh karena itu, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku... kutitipkan putriku padamu."

* * *

Fisika. Cagalli benci fisika. Kenapa pula vampire sepertinya harus belajar Hukum Hooke?

Maka, ketika bel eksekusi berdentang menandakan kemerdekaan untuk hari ini, ia langsung bangkit berdiri dengan penuh syukur sekaligus kesal.

Cagalli menatap Flay-yang senasib dengannya, Miriallia-yang masih terlelap dengan elegan di atas buku fisikanya, dan Shiho-yang masih berkutat dengan catatannya. _Maniak Einstein_-pikir Cagalli.

Tak terpikir olehnya bahwa akan ada berkah dari langit yang dikirim langsung oleh Tuhan kepadanya.

Ia menoleh ketika Mayura Labatt, teman sekelasnya memanggil dari depan pintu kelas.

"Apa?" Sahut Cagalli menghampiri.

"Ada yang mencarimu."

Dan, untuk sesaat, Cagalli lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang Heine Westenfluss-hidup dan nyata.

"Um.. Hai," sapanya. Cagalli tidak menjawab karena masih dilanda shock.

"Bisa minta waktu sebentar?" tanyanya canggung yang disambut anggukan antusias dari Cagalli.

Tanpa permisi, Heine segera meraih dan menggandeng tangan Cagalli lalu mengajaknya pergi. Terlampau bahagia, Cagalli mengikutinya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Aku ingin bicara. Ikut aku." Dan mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan Mayura yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Gadis berambut merah cherry pendek itu memekik kaget ketika Flay menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Cagalli mana?"

"O-oh," ia menghela napas-menyurutkan rasa terkejutnya. "Tadi ada senior memanggilnya." Flay mengangkat alis.

"Senior? Siapa?" tanya Shiho.

Mayura mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Aku lupa namanya. Yang pasti dia ada di artikelmu, Milly."

"Athrun Zala?" tebak Miriallia cepat.

"Bukan.. Anak klub sepak bola yang rambutnya orange itu lho.. Hyena atau entah siapa namanya."

Ketiga sekawan itu membelalak. "Nggak mungkin!" ujar mereka serempak lalu buru-buru lari keluar kelas.

"Lho, hei! Kalian mau kemana?" panggil Mayura heran.

"Laporan ke kakaknya Cagalli!"

* * *

Kira menanti adiknya di depan gerbang bersama Lacus. Matanya menyipit saat tiga sekawan datang menghampiri. 'Heine mendekati Cagalli'-oke trio itu punya beban moril tersendiri pada Kira kalau itu sampai terjadi. Oleh karena itu mereka beradu lari untuk bisa bicara lebih dulu-tentunya dengan motif yang berbeda. Shiho karena merasa terikat dengan aturan 'dilarang berinteraksi dengan manusia lebih dari yang seharusnya' (atau dalam konteks yang lebih sederhana-jatuh cinta pada manusia), Flay karena ingin mengerjai Cagalli, dan Miriallia yang over bahagia karena sahabat favoritnya akhirnya didekati cowok.

"Ada apa? Cagalli mana?" tanya Kira setelah mereka berada cukup dekat.

Ketiganya saling berpandangan, mencoba mengatur napas setelah lari sprint dari kelas mereka di lantai dua ke pintu gerbang sekolah, lalu berkata terburu-buru (dengan saling menyerobot kata satu sama lain).

"Caga-"

"Barusan-"

"Diajak pergi-"

"Sama-"

"Heine Westenfluss!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

Menanggapi kabar tersebut, sudah dapat ditebak reaksi apa yang ditimbulkan sang kakak. Ekspresi Kira sama seperti orang yang hampir tertabrak truk-jauh lebih epik jika dibandingkan dengan lukisan Picaso dengan kombinasi warna 'kakak yang terganggu, adik super manis, dan cowok tak dikenal'.

"Wah! Pasti mau ditembak," komentar Lacus spontan dengan nada riang-menambah buruk keadaan.

"Apa?" sentak Kira dengan suara yang menggelegar-mengagetkan gadis berambut pink disebelahnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan!" ujarnya murka. Ia beranjak tetapi Athrun menghentikannya dengan menahan bahunya.

"Ijinkan aku untuk turun tangan. Aku kenal Heine." Kira menaikan sebelah alisnya, memberi Athrun tatapan '_itu_'.

Athrun menyeringai. "Hey, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau 'dibandingkan cowok macam Yuuna dari klub volly itu aku lebih menyukai orang sepertimu yang mendekati Cagalli'."

"Dimana, kapan, jam berapa, menit dan detik keberapa, hari apa, bulan apa aku pernah bilang hal mengerikan itu ke kamu?"

"Sekarang bukan saatnya berkelahi, kak!" tegur Shiho.

Kira menatap Athrun kesal, mendengus lalu berbalik memasuki area sekolah.

"Tunggu, Kira!" Lacus berlari kecil mengejarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, menggunakan kemampuannya-mencoba 'merasakan' Cagalli. "Dia ada di dekat ruang klub soccer," bisiknya pada Kira. Kekasihnya mengangguk pelan lalu mempercepat langkahnya. "Nggak akan kubiarkan manusia manapun menyentuh adikku."

* * *

"Ng.. Kak?" panggil Cagalli lirih. Mata ambernya menatap takjub tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman pemuda berambut orange didepannya. Si pemuda menghentikan langkahnya, melepas genggaman tangannya lalu berbalik menghadapi Cagalli.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ia berhenti sejenak. "Mengenai kalungmu."

"Oh.." Gadis di hadapannya berujar pelan, kecewa. _Aku kira ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih penting yang bisa dia ucapkan dalam tiga kata._

Heine melanjutkan, "Kau dapat darimana?"

"Ada yang memberikannya padaku," jawab Cagalli jujur.

"Siapa?" cecar Heine. Cagalli sudah akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab saat suara yang familier terdengar memanggilnya.

"Cagali-chan!"

Ia dan Heine menoleh. Menyadari siapa yang datang mengganggu, Heine menatapnya dengan tajam, "Athrun."

"Eh, aku mengganggu ya?" celetuk Athrun dengan wajah yang tanpa dosa-menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena berhasil mengusik rencana Heine.

"Tidak," ujar Heine dingin.

Merasa kikuk, Cagalli memutuskan kalau lebih baik dia pergi menjauh dari Heine dan Athrun (terlebih ia yakin ia dapat merasakan keberadaan Kira di dekatnya dan itu membuatnya ngeri). "Ng, senior.. Maaf aku harus-"

"Tunggu." Heine menarik lengan Cagalli, mencegahnya pergi. "Akhir pekan ini ada waktu?"

Cagalli tergagap, tidak percaya apa yang baru ia dengar. "A-ada.." _Tidak mungkin Heine mengajaknya-_

"Oke. Ini nomor teleponku." Cagalli menerima secarik kertas yang diberikan Heine kepadanya. "Kau boleh pergi," tambahnya datar. Cagalli menyernyit sebelum berlalu. _Apa-apaan dia? Aku diusir setelah puas diintrogasi?_

Athrun mengawasi dari ujung matanya. Setelah yakin ia dan Heine berada diluar jangkauan pendengaran Cagalli-ia berkata, "Cara pendekatan yang hebat ya..."

"Bukan urusanmu," balasnya sinis.

"Heine," Athrun membalas tatapan tajam kawannya dengan intensitas yang sama. "Akan kulakukan apapun jika kau ingin mendapatkan kalungnya. Tapi kumohon..." ia terdiam.

Heine tahu ia mengancamnya.

"Jangan kau permainkan Cagalli."

* * *

"Kenapa kamu menemuinya?"

Cagalli memekik tertahan-tak berani menoleh, menyadari siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Cagalli, jawab aku."

Ia memberanikan diri menghadapi kakaknya. Tatapannya terfokus pada sepatunya. "Kakak..."

"Bukankah kakak sudah memperingatkanmu?"

_Mati aku_. Dan Cagalli hanya bisa berdoa akan nasibnya setelah ini.

* * *

"Shinn! Shinn!"

Teriakan histeris terdengar memecah keheningan dari depan pintu apartemen. Sumbernya tidak lain adalah seorang gadis hyper berambut merah marun pendek. Mata birunya menyiratkan kepanikan yang berbaur dengan rasa senang.

"Apaan sih? Berisik!"

Pintu apartemen terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut cyan dengan suasana hati yang jelas sekali tidak baik. Si gadis berteriak lalu buru-buru menutup matanya.

"Auel! Pakai baju dulu sebelum buka pintu, bisa nggak?"

Auel, tampak tidak peduli dengan kondisinya sekarang yang hanya memakai celana pendek, mendengus kesal. "Terserah. Shinn ada di kamarnya. Tidur. Ada apa memangnya?"

Si gadis mengacungkan ponsel ke depan muka Auel.

"Perintah dari pusat. Mereka berhasil mendapat petunjuk mengenai sarang vampire di kota ini."

* * *

_**Catatan** **Kecil:**_

_Sexist : membedakan gender, diskriminasi terhadap wanita_

_Oediphus-complex : kecendrungan dimana anak cowok naksir sama ibunya sendiri (menurut Sigmund Freud), tapi ada juga yang menyebutkan kalau Oedophus-complex merupakan kecendrungan dimana cowok naksir sama wanita yang lebih tua... (dalam fic ini, yang dimaksud Flay adalah pendapat yang ke dua)  
_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Umm… tiga atau empat bulan yaa? Pakai alasan apa yaa? XD Mohon maaf (lagi) atas delay yang lamaaa sekali. Saya nyasar di piramid di Moroc waktu main RO dan baru pulang sekarang (alasan macam apa itu?). Sekali lagi mohon maaf… saya berusaha untuk terus berdedikasi pada Vryko-chan koook XD_

**Thanks to : Gunpla, FushionAC, Naw d Blume, Ishida Yuri Kobayakawa, Ritsu-ken, Mei Anna AiHina.**

**Special thanks to : FushionAC, Citrus Bergamina, dan teman-teman semua yang masih setia menantikan Vryko-chan**

_Saya akan berusaha melanjutkan Vryko! (melirik kalender dengan tanggal 9-11 yang dibulati dengan tulisan ujian praktek maak dengan tinta merah- lebay jebay)_

_Oleh kerena itu, segala bentuk kesan dan pesan amat berarti bagi saya (inget kartu undangan ulang tahun waktu SD XD)_

_Salam, Ofiai._


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: "Pok pok pok pok, pok pok pok pok.. Nek, GS/GSDku manaa?" (Terjemahan: GS/GSD dan iklan tersebut sepenuhnya bukan milik saya).**_

_**Perhatian :**__ Italic untuk flashback dan gumaman/apa yang sedang dipikirkan/monolog/penekanan kata/telepati/percakapan di telepon. Dan barangkali ada pembaca yang **dibawah umur** dan unyu… beware dengan scene terakhir di chapter ini, di skip aja yaa… Nggak kook, rate tetap aman tapi saya tidak ingin mengajak serta untuk berpikiran korup seperti saya XD_

* * *

Gelap. Sunyi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini. Ia sudah tak lagi menghitung setiap detiknya.

Menyesakkan dan memuakkan. Bahkan bagi makhluk berumur panjang sepertinya, kesunyian ini terasa begitu lama, begitu menyiksa, begitu hampa. Ia sudah tak tahan, ia-

Matanya seketika terbuka saat seberkas cahaya masuk. Ia dapat melihat ruangan dibalik pintu penjaranya dibalik matanya yang menyipit.

Dan sebuah suara terdengar.

"Kau pasti lapar..."

Ia membenci suara itu. Suara dengan empati palsu, suara yang mengejeknya dengan rasa iba.

Namun, yang lebih ia benci adalah bau khas yang amat akrab dihidungnya yang kini menguar dari arah datangnya suara.

_Darah._

Rasa lapar mengolok-oloknya, tetapi harga diri dan rantai yang mengikatnya kedinding menahannya maju. Ia menggeram.

"Anggap ini sebagai belas kasihku." Sang suara mendekat menampilkan sebuah sosok, ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana wujud rupa dari pemilik suara itu-yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik jubah kelabunya dan bayang-bayang kegelapan penjaranya.

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihmu." Ia mengumpat pelan. Iris kelabunya menampakkan kilat berbahaya. Sosok berjubah dihadapannya tahu, sekalipun ia dirantai dan lemah-tak bijak untuk berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Aku memang tidak berpikir untuk memberimu kebaikanku sebelum kau menyerahkan _dia_ pada kami." Si sosok kelabu melangkah maju, menjambak rambutnya dan menyodorkan segelas darah ke mulutnya, memaksanya minum.

Ia tersedak. Nafasnya memburu karena murka. Ditepisnya gelas di depan wajahnya hingga terlepas dari genggaman si sosok kelabu dan jatuh menumpahkan cairan merah didalamnya. "Dimana anakku?"

"Anakmu ada dalam naunganku, akan kuserahkan dia saat kau memberi apa yang kuinginkan," balas si sosok kelabu dingin.

"Demi kaumku, demi darah yang mengalir dalam nadiku dan putraku, enyahlah kau! Jangan pernah harap aku akan memberitahumu."

Ia dapat melihat sosok keji dihadapannya menyeringai. Mata si sosok kelabu menatapnya rendah saat tangannya meraih dan mencengkram lehernya, menghukumnya atas kelancangan kata-katanya. "_Dia_ bukan lagi tujuanku. Bungkam pun kini tak masalah. Tanpa_ dia_ kaummu akan hancur seperti halnya saudara kotor dan berbulu kalian, para manusia serigala, punah di tangan kami. Kami sudah tidak membutuhkanmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berdiam dan membusuk di tempat ini, menyaksikan kami menghapus keberadaan kaummu."

Puas dengan kata-kata, dicampakannya si pria dalam cengkramannya yang menggeliat berusaha untuk bernapas. Si sosok kelabu lalu berbalik meninggalkannya. Selangkah lagi dari pintu penjara saat si sosok kelabu mendengar pria dibalik punggungnya berbisik lirih dalam amarah, "Sang Penerus akan muncul pada waktunya. Naluri akan membimbingnya, saat itu tiba kaum kami akan bangkit dan kalian para penjagal malam tidak akan lagi bisa menggapai kami."

Si sosok kelabu tersenyum, "Berdoalah, karena itu tak mungkin terjadi."

* * *

"Ayah.."

Sosok kecil ringkih itu merangkak diantara reruntuhan bangunan disekitarnya. Lengan dan kakinya penuh luka. Ia terbatuk-batuk ketika asap dari sisa-sisa kobaran api yang mengepungnya memenuhi paru-parunya. Ditengah ketakutan, ia berdiri lalu berjalan tertatih-tatih. Suara mungilnya tak jemu memanggil, mencari.

"Ayah!"

Ia terbatuk lagi. "A..yah.." Butir air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipinya. Dadanya sesak, bukan karena dinding asap disekitarnya namun karena perasaan tidak aman yang menggelayuti benaknya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Si sosok kecil itu terperanjat. Mata emeraldnya membelalak terkejut mendapati sosok asing tak jauh darinya. Si pendatang asing itu bergerak maju menghampiri si sosok kecil yang berdiri mematung, sehingga si sosok kecil dapat melihat jelas rupanya. Si pendatang tampaknya seumuran dengannya, mungkin beberapa bulan atau satu tahun lebih tua darinya, namun pancar kedewasaan tersurat jelas dimatanya. Si pendatang itu mengenakan pakaian asing yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya-jubah hitam yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Melihatnya, rasa aman merayapi si kecil. Dengan tergagap, ia mengadu,

"Ayah... ayahku... ayahku..."

Si pendatang menyentuh pundaknya, menenangkannya. "Maaf.. Ayahmu sudah tidak bisa lagi kamu temui..."

"Ke.. kenapa?" Ia tak mengerti. Kenapa ayahnya tak bisa menemuinya? Bukankah sesaat lalu ayahnya menyuruhnya bersembunyi?

"Ayahmu sudah berada di tempat yang indah.. Beliau tidak akan kembali lagi." Ia tak menyukai nada bicara si pendatang. Seakan anak lelaki dihadapannya itu iba padanya, seakan-

"Ayah ada yang ditempat yang sama dengan ibu?" Si kecil terdiam. Kenyataan menghampirinya, membuatnya mengerti.

"Apa ayah... mati?" Ia berkata dengan tenang. Ia sudah berhenti menangis, tapi kini tatapannya kosong.

Si pendatang mengangguk dengan enggan, "Vampire. Mereka membunuhnya. Ayahmu.. dan seluruh penduduk desa. Hanya kamu yang selamat."

Si kecil hanya terdiam. Vampire? Apa itu? Ia tidak mengerti. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ayahnya yang tergesa-gesa berlari sembari menggendongnya menuju ruangan tersembunyi yang baru ia tahu ada di bawah rumah mereka. Ayahnya memerintahkannya untuk berdiam disitu sampai ayahnya menjemputnya. Kemudian ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya meringkuk sendirian. Entah berapa lama ia menunggu, ia tidak tahu, ia bahkan sempat tertidur. Tetapi ayahnya tidak kembali dan ia khawatir. Maka dibulatkan tekadnya untuk merangkak keluar.

Namun yang didapatinya adalah rumahnya yang rata dengan tanah, dan desanya yang berkobar ditelan api.

"Kemarilah," ajak si pendatang. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku... Athrun... Namaku Athrun Zala," bisik si kecil.

Si pendatang mengangguk, "aku Neumann. Arnold Neuman." Ia dapat melihat kedukaan besar di mata Athrun. Dengan iba, ia meminta Athrun untuk mengikutinya, "maukah kamu ikut denganku, Athrun? Aku akan membawamu pada teman-temanku. Mereka orang-orang hebat. Kalau kamu ikut denganku, kita bisa bersama-sama membalas dendam ayahmu dan orang-orang desa."

Athrun menatapnya. "Kita akan membalas pada mereka," ulangnya mantap._ Mereka yang merenggut ayah dariku._

Arnold tersenyum. "Ya, pada mereka."

_Para vampire_.

* * *

"Ng... Cag... Kami benar-benar minta maaf soal tempo hari.." ujar Miriallia takut-takut. Kedua teman seperjuangannya menyemangatinya dalam diam dari sisi kiri dan kanannya. Ia meringis ketika Flay mencengkramnya terlalu kuat.

Sunyi senyap.

Cagalli hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya-melihat ketiga kawannya yang mengiba kata maafnya dengan rasa geli. Siapa kira trik '_mendiamkan dan mengacuhkan_' selama dua hari ini berhasil pada ketika sahabatnya itu?

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik... Dan kawan-kawannya mulai tak sabar menantikan reaksinya.

"Kak Kira marah besar ya?" _Retoris nona, vampire itu bahkan hampir menyedot habis darah adiknya sendiri karena aduan tak bertanggung jawab kalian._

"Ayolah Cag..." Bujuk Flay dengan mata memelas andalannya.

Masih tak ada respon. Tiba-tiba Miriallia teringat sesuatu- _"Yah, padahal aku dapat kabar soal si Penjaga lho... sayang kamu nggak mau bicara denganku ya.."_ gumamnya (pura-pura kecewa) dalam benak Cagalli.

Rupanya kali ini bujuk rayu Miriallia berhasil. "Oke, asal hari minggu besok kalian antar dan temani aku ke Stadion," ujar Cagalli tegas.

"Stadion?" tanya ketiganya bersamaan.

"Iya."

"Aku pass deh. Mending shopping," celetuk Flay.

Cagalli mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Ya sudah."

Kawannya yang berambut merah poni itu merajuk kesal. "Iya, iya! Kamu nggak lucu." Cagalli hanya menanggapi sambil lalu. "Memang."

Penasaran, Shiho menanyakan syarat yang diajukan sahabat pirangnya, "Mau apa memangnya di Stadion minggu nanti?"

Cagalli memasang senyum lebar dari pipi ke pipi, membuat Shiho berpikir kalau ada hal mencurigakan yang sedang terjadi. "Rahasia. Nanti kalian bilang lagi ke kak Kira."

"Serius nggak. Tuh kan sekarang nggak jujur ke kita."

Masih dengan senyum sumringahnya, Cagalli menjawab dengan nada bahagia, "Aku mau nonton tim Sepak bola kita tanding. Heine mengajakku."

"Eeeeh?"

* * *

Erica Simmons memandang wanita dihadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar, dijatuhkannya tumpukan dokumen digenggamannya. "Via!" pekiknya girang. Ia berlari melangkahi hamparan kertas dokumen yang ia jatuhkan lalu memeluk wanita berambut coklat gelap yang tersenyum lembut di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kapan datang? Ullen bersamamu? Oh Tuhan, rasanya sudah berabad-abad kita tidak bertemu dan kau sama sekali tidak berubah!" Via hanya tertawa mendengar serbuan pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Ehem," sela Ullen yang muncul beberapa saat kemudian. "Bisa tolong lepaskan istriku dari pelukanmu, nyonya?" candanya. Erica memukul pelan pundaknya.

"Apa kabar, Ullen?"

"Yang pasti masih bernapas. Kau sendiri?" balasnya sembari memperhatikan ruang kerja Erica. Matanya menyusuri rak-rak buku super besar yang membentengi ketiga sisi ruangan lima kali lima meter itu dan terakhir pada meja kerja kecil dari kayu maple di ujung kiri ruangan yang juga dihiasi dengan tumpukan buku. "Sepertinya tidak berubah ya, senantiasa tenggelam diantara buku dan masalah orang lain," tambah Ullen kemudian-menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. Erica hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Dasar kau ini. Omong-omong tumben sekali kalian berinisiatif mengunjungi Rumah Besar."

Ullen menggeleng sembari mendecakkan lidah. "Bukan mengunjungi Rumah Besar, tetapi mengunjungimu hei kawan lama."

Erica tertawa pelan. "Reuni denganku? Bagus juga. Andai Andy dan Aisha juga ada sekarang pasti menarik sekali, ya."

"Kami datang lho."

Seorang pria kekar bertampang gahar dengan bekas luka tergurat diwajahnya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan didampingi seorang wanita muda cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya. Erica, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Oh Tuhan.. Andy! Aisha! Sungguh benar-benar kejutan buatku. Mimpi apa aku semalam."

Pria kekar itu, Andrew Waltfield, menyeringai lebar lalu melirik kearah istrinya yang berdiri disampingnya. "Kami hanya memenuhi undangan kok." Erica menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Undangan?"

Ullen kemudian angkat bicara,"aku yang meminta mereka datang. _To the point_ saja ya, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu."

Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka akan menuju, Erica mengangkat sebelah tangannya-mencoba menolak, "maaf tapi aku sedang tidak _mood_ membahas segala sesuatu yang berbau politik."

"Sayang sekali, tapi kami harus memaksamu membicarakannya," ujar Via dengan nada serius.

Erica mendengus kesal. "Jadi? Soal apa? Sebut-Rumah Besar, penerus, Yang Tertua, Vampire non-ras, atau?" tantangnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada rak buku terdekat sembari menekuk kedua lengan di depan dadanya.

"Penerus dan Yang Tertua," jawab Ullen datar.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab banyak." Erica mengambil beberapa buku catatan lapuk dari rak di belakangnya lalu berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya dan menjatuhkannya dengan sembarang ke atas meja. "Itu-adalah hasil penggalian yang susah payah aku curi dari Rumah Yuri dengan sepengetahuan Eroschenko. Siapa sangka isinya hanya _minnebrieven_ tak berguna milik ayah Yuri. Dasar _hersens van een garnaal hebben_! Aku ditipunya," ujarnya kalap.

"Seperti biasa ya, gaya bicaramu tak berubah. Memangnya selain itu tidak ada yang lain?" komentar Aisha sembari membolak-balik kertas tua dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum geli saat mendapati apa yang dikatakan Erica benar.

"Ada. Sejarah ras mereka, pohon keturunan bangsawan ras mereka, data seluruh anggota ras mereka, beberapa interaksi mereka dengan saudara kita yang sudah punah seratus tahun lalu.."

Andrew mengangkat alisnya. "Interaksi? Dengan manusia srigala?"

Erica mengangguk. "Dalam sejarah tergelap mereka, tiga perempat dari anggota ras mereka terbunuh ditangan manusia pada masa perburuan seratus tahun lalu-"

"Bersamaan dengan punahnya para manusia srigala," gumam Ullen-menyambung kalimat Erica.

"Aku khawatir masa kita juga sudah dekat. Masa kesebelas ras sudah mulai jatuh. Eropa Utara dibawah naungan Yuri mungkin bisa bertahan sebagaimana ORB dan Plant ditangan Siegel, paman Haruma dan paman Uzumi. Tapi bagaimana dengan ras yang lain? Arthur, Kazahana, Sutherland, dan Loretta? Rumah milik Todaka jatuh bulan lalu ditangan Hunter, Svan dan Lowe bahkan sudah hancur lebih dulu. Dari seluruh ras, tiga sudah jatuh," tambah Andrew panjang lebar.

"Itu karena kek Boleslav terlambat mengambil keputusan. Kalau saja beliau bertindak lebih cepat, para penghuni Rumah Kecil paman Todaka tidak akan dibantai-mereka pasti bisa bertahan bila kita membantu," bantah Aisha.

Via menggeleng. "Suasana memang tidak kondusif ditengah pemberontakan-"

"Bukan masalah pemberontakan non-ras," sanggah Erica. "Itu masalah kecil. Beri saja beberapa dari mereka kedudukan dalam perwakilan dan mereka akan tutup mulut. Lagipula itu cukup adil mengingat sekarang jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari jumlah darah murni sekarang ini. Kita butuh kepercayaan mereka."

"Tapi keputusan macam itu merupakan wewenang Yang Tertua-"

"Ya Via. Wewenang Yang Tertua yang kita semua tahu sudah ma-"

"Tapi dia memiliki penerus," sela Ullen-mencoba menengahi.

"Rumor, Tuan. Kita masih belum dapat memastikan ia benar ada atau tidak."

"Berita baik nyonya Simmons." Ullen menarik sudut bibirnya dan menunjuk Andrew. "Penanggung jawab dewan Aprilius ada disini."

Merasa dirinya yang kini jadi pusat perhatian, Andrew berdeham sebelum memulai bicara. "Soal itu.. Menurut hasil pencarian kami selama hampir dua dekade belakangan, sang Penerus berada dibawah naungan Svan saat terakhir kali terlihat. Setelahnya, Rumah milik Svan tidak lagi terdengar kabarnya di Rumah Besar karena..."

"Kami tahu," ujar Ullen. "Semua vampire yang ada di daerah Svan tewas dibunuh, termasuk adikku-Rau yang saat itu datang berkunjung. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan musuh utama kita." Hunter.

"_Rotzooi_!" umpat Erica. "Kenapa mereka harus memilih ras lemah macam mereka sebagai Pelindung? Kita kehilangan Yang Tertua sekaligus Sang Penerus."

"Jangan putus asa dulu. Walaupun kecil, ada kemungkinan Sang Penerus masih hidup," ujar Andrew. "Selama ini yang tahu identitas Yang Tertua hanyalah para Vampire tua. Yang kita tahu hanya bahwa dia wanita dan lahir pada awal abad dua puluh. Kita bahkan tak tahu siapa pasangannya, dan apakah Sang Penerus wanita atau pria. Kalau kita punya sedikit petunjuk lagi, aku yakin kita bisa menemukan Penerus. Andai saja Rau atau Svan masih hidup..."

Erica menggeram kesal. "Ingin rasanya aku menghajar Boleslav-maaf Via, agar ia sadar betapa besarnya krisis yang kita hadapi. Dunia kita tidak baik-baik saja, harus ada yang menyeretnya keluar dari fatamorgana ciptaannya."

"Karenanya kita butuh informasi lebih banyak lagi untuk membuka mata dan telinganya. Sayangnya pencarian kami untuk sementara terhenti sampai disitu karena Rumah Svan sudah tak lagi berbentuk dan hampir tak ada lagi vampire baik itu ras maupun non-ras yang mau berdomisili di tanahnya lagi pasca pembantaian besar-besaran tujuh belas tahun lalu. Segalanya kacau. Sementara ini kita hanya dapat mengandalkan kalian para Pemikir sepertimu untuk mencari jalan keluar dari rekaman sejarah masa lalu."

"Terimakasih, Andy," balas Erica sinis. "Jadi kesimpulannya semua omong kosong ini memang menjadi tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya."

"Aku akan membantu. Aku akan ke Onogoro menemui ayahku," ujar Ullen tiba-tiba. Istri dan ketiga temannya terkejut, namun hanya Andrew yang berani menyuarakan keterkejutannya.

"Kau bercanda? Memangnya dia akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah setelah kau kabur dari Rumahnya dan tidak mengizinkannya menemui kedua cucunya?"

"Entahlah. Aku akan mencoba bernegosiasi. Sudah seabad aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Mungkin ayahku tahu satu dua hal seperti halnya Boleslav. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa hanya Vampire tua yang mengetahui identitas Yang Tertua. Sulit menanyai orang tua macam Boleslav, Todaka juga sudah mangkat, yang tersisa hanya ayahku."

Ullen menatap ketiga kawannya satu-persatu, memastikan perhatian mereka ada padanya. "Serahkan masalah penerus padaku dan Andrew. Kau cukup cari tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan bila kemungkinan terburuk terjadi-atau kita hancur terombang-ambing dalam kekosongan pemerintahan tanpa adanya Penerus. Untuk masalah non-ras, Siegel akan membantu. Dan para Hunter, aku yakin adikku-Mwu dapat menanganinya dengan caranya." Istri dan ketiga kawannya mengangguk.

"Ingat, apa yang kita lakukan bukan untuk menentang dewan-kita hanya memikirkan cara lain agar kesebelas ras dan para non-ras dapat hidup selaras dan selamat dari ancaman manusia."

* * *

"Mau kemana?"

Kira menunduk memperhatikan adiknya memasang tali sepatu ketsnya dengan terburu-buru.

Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kakaknya yang baru pulang jogging. "Keluar bareng Milly, Shiho, dan Flay," jawabnya pelan-tanpa sadar matanya melirik tangan Kira yang masih menempel ke gagang pintu.

"Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan," balas Cagalli singkat-masih sibuk dengan sepatunya.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban lagi, Kira kembali bertanya, "Kemana, Cagalli?"

"Kemanapun yang nggak ada kak Kiranya." Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan meraih tasnya-lalu memandang kakaknya yang _over protective_ dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada dan kamu sepenuhnya tanggung jawab kakak. Kakak harus tahu kamu kemana dan sama siapa."

"Kan aku sudah bilang tadi. Ya Tuhan, kak, aku sudah enam belas dan aku bisa jaga diri. Aku sudah mampu menghipnotis, sabuk coklat di karate, dan lariku cepat. Shiho bisa taekwondo dan karate. Flay bermulut tajam dan tamparannya keras. Milly punya teriakan melengking yang bisa didengar orang satu blok. Jadi kami pasti aman sekalipun Hunter terhebat mengejar kami. Sekarang boleh aku pergi? Flay bisa menamparku dengan stilletonya kalau aku terlambat."

Menyerah, Kira menghela nafas panjang. "Baik. Tapi sebelumnya untuk jaga-jaga-" ia menarik tangan adiknya lalu menggigit jari telunjuknya hingga berdarah. Cagalli refleks menarik tangannya sembari berteriak, "Kakak apa-apaan sih?"

Kira menjangkau tangan adiknya lagi lalu menyesap darah yang keluar dari telunjuknya. "Untuk jaga-jaga. Ini untuk memperkuat ikatan kalau-kalau kamu berada terlalu jauh dan tidak bisa bertelepati. Kakak bisa tahu kalau kamu dalam ancaman."

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "Sudah ya aku berangkat, dah kakak. Aku pulang sore."

"Tidak mau kakak antar?"

Adiknya mengeluarkan gerutuan tak jelas yang membuatnya tertawa kecil. "Hati-hati, Cag. Jangan pulang terlalu sore."

* * *

"Cag!" Shiho melambai ke arahnya. Ia lalu berlari menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya yang menanti di samping peron.

"Selamat dari kak Kira?" goda Flay. Cagalli tertawa lalu segera menarik kawan-kawannya dari kerumunan di sekitar peron dan memasuki stadion.

"Sebelum cari tempat, mau cek persiapan anak-anak klub Sepak bola?" saran Miriallia. Cagalli, Shiho dan Flay saling bertukar senyum usil. "Wah, ada yang nggak sabar ketemu kapten Dearka ya-"

Miriallia menggelembungkan pipinya kesal, "sembarangan! Yang aku maksud disini Heine, Cag!"

Cagalli terkikik geli. "Oke, oke." Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat sahabatnya yang berambut coklat ikal sebahu itu menyeretnya menuju kerumunan anggota tim sepak bola sekolah mereka di depan ruang ganti. Matanya mengabsen setiap anggota tim yang hadir. _Mana senior Westenfluss?_

"Um... Cag-" Flay menepuk bahunya lalu menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan. "Sepertinya kamu bakal kecewa deh.."

"Eh?"

Cagalli hanya bisa ternganga saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin ia saksikan. Heine Wetenfluss mengobrol dengan beberapa anak laki-laki-tapi bukan itu yang jadi permasalahannya melainkan seorang gadis berambut merah marun pendek yang kini sedang memeluknya.

"Hebat banget ya anak itu," komentar Shiho takjub.

"Aku baru tahu dia punya pacar.. Lagipula memang ada anak cewek seperti itu ya disekolah kita?" tambah Miriallia.

Cagalli menggeram marah. "Dia bukan pacarnya!" sanggahnya.

Shiho dengan pikiran logisnya mendukung pendapat Miriallia, "tapi Heine pasrah saja tuh dipeluk."

"Jadi, mau pulang?" ujar Flay usil.

Cagalli mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nggak! Aku nggak akan menyerah!" serunya penuh tekad sembari memelototi Heine dan si gadis berambut merah marun pendek dari kejauhan. Perhatiannya teralih ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Cagalli?"

"Eh, Athrun?" ujar Miriallia-mewakilkan Cagalli.

"Ngapain kalian disini?" sapa Athrun. Cagalli tidak menghiraukannya-namun Miriallia dengan senang hati mewakilinya sekali lagi.

"Kamu datang juga?"

"Iya, menyemangati Heine dan Dearka," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau bareng?" tawar Miriallia tanpa mempedulikan tatapan memperingatkan dari ketiga temannya. Athrun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kentara sekali merasa ragu dengan tawaran Miriallia.

"Um.. Aku sama teman-temanku dari Minerva."

Miriallia tersenyum lebar, "nggak apa, lebih ramai kan lebih asyik." Ia pura-pura tidak memperhatikan saat tatapan memperingatkan kawan-kawannya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang membunuh. "Mana teman-temanmu?" Athrun menunjuk ke arah Heine.

"Di sana sedang ngobrol dengan Heine. Mereka kenalannya Heine."

Miriallia-menyesali keputusannya untuk mengajak serta Athrun dan teman-temannya yang ternyata salah satunya adalah target kecemburuan Cagalli-hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa dosa ke arah sahabat pirangnya itu. Ia bersyukur ketika Athrun menarik lengan Cagalli dan membawanya menghampiri teman-temannya.

Heine dan teman-temannya berhenti bicara saat Athrun dan Cagalli mendekat. Salah seorang temannya yang berambut biru langit menyeletuk, "siapa itu Athrun? Selingkuhanmu? Kalau begitu Meyrin buatku, boleh?" Gadis yang sebelumnya memeluk Heine menjitaknya pelan saat ia mengucapkan nama '_Meyrin_'.

Athrun tertawa, "bukan. Dia targetnya Heine." Ia menatap Heine tajam-mencoba menantangnya. Heine tidak membalas tatapannya dan memalingkan wajah dengan dingin.

Mendengar perkataan Athrun, si gadis berambut merah memekik kegirangan, "Eeeeh? Kok kamu nggak bilang sih Heine jelek?" Lalu ia meraih tangan Cagalli dan memandangnya dengan penuh kekaguman. "Perkenalkan, aku Luna-Lunamaria Hawk. Kelas satu di Minerva. Kita berteman yaa."

Cagalli memandang Luna dengan kebingungan. "Eh, um.. Cagalli.. Yulla Atha." _Bukannya dia pacarnya Heine, ya?Kok..._

"Manisnyaa," ujar Luna gemas lalu memeluk Cagalli-membuat yang dipeluk makin kebingungan. Athrun menegurnya secara tidak langsung dengan memperkenalkan Luna pada ketiga sahabat Cagalli. Luna mengerjap, terkesima dengan keempat gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kalau tahu di Arc Angel ada banyak teman-teman seperti ini aku menyesal masuk Minerva," gumamnya. "Perkenalkan, kakak-kakak.. Aku Luna," tambahnya riang.

"Miriallia Haww," balas Miriallia dengan kadar keriangan yang sama.

Shiho hanya tersenyum kecil. "Shiho Hahnenfus."

"Allister. Flay," jawab Flay dengan keangkuhan (pada orang baru dan pada manusia) seperti biasa.

"Ini Auel, Sting, dan cowok bertampang menyebalkan disebelah sana itu Shinn. Kami berterimakasih kakak-kakak sudah berkenan menjadi teman Heine dan Athrun ya.. Maaf kalau mereka merepotkan," lanjut Luna dengan cengiran lebar.

Cagalli tersenyum kikuk. _Sepertinya orang baik..._

Risih dengan keceriaan Luna, salah satu teman Athrun-si pemuda berambut hitam jabrik, Shinn sengaja menginterupsi dengan ketus, "Heine kamu tidak siap-siap?"

Heine melirik jam tangannya, "Ah, iya. Aku ke ruang ganti dulu. Dah."

Luna melambai dengan semangat kearahnya. "Heine, semoga beruntung ya!" sorak Luna dan Auel bersamaan.

Setelah Heine berlalu, perhatian Luna kembali pada Cagalli. "Oke. Gimana kalau kita cari tempat dulu?"

* * *

"Caga... Pertandingan sudah mulai tuh. Sebenarnya yang kamu tonton itu yang mana sih?" Shiho menepuk bahunya pelan. Cagalli memamerkan cengirannya-malu karena tertangkap tangan sedang menatap tajam Luna yang duduk di bangku di depannya. Shiho memutar bola matanya. _Dasar Cagalli..._

"Ah, Heine tuh! Hebat juga dia," komentar Miriallia saat Heine merebut bola lawan di tengah lapangan.

"Woy, Dearka disebelah sana-jangan salah dukung orang dong," tegur Shiho. Tangannya mencubit pipi Miriallia lalu mengarahkannya agar menoleh ke arah gawang.

Saat Shiho fokus mengerjai Miriallia, perhatian Cagalli tertuju lagi pada gadis yang duduk di depannya. Ia memandangi rambut merahnya, menilai ekspresinya saat Heine berhasil mencetak gol.. _Sebenarnya dia ini siapanya Heine?_

"Luna teman kita sejak kecil kok.." bisik Athrun di telinganya-membuatnya terperanjat.

"Ma-maksudmu?" balas Cagalli kikuk. Wajahnya merah karena malu tertangkap basah memelototi orang lain untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sejak kapan Zala duduk di sebelahku?

"Kentara sekali kamu cemburu..." jawab Athrun.

"Ap-"

"Tapi katanya mereka dulu pernah pacaran," tambahnya dengan cengiran jahil.

"Nggak ada hubungannya denganku," elak Cagalli. Tanpa sadar ia mengerutkan dahi karena kesal. Athrun tertawa kecil.

"Hei, hei aku bercanda." Cagalli pura-pura tidak mendengar. _'Bisa-bisanya dia mengerjaiku... Zala menyebalkan,'_ gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka kemana arah tujuan pembicaraan Athrun sebenarnya.

"Ah tapi.. Kalaupun mereka pacaran, aku siap menggantikan Heine buatmu lho."

* * *

Cagalli berlari ke pinggir lapangan beberapa saat setelah pertandingan berakhir, meninggalkan Miriallia yang ogah-ogahan juga Flay dan Shiho yang berusaha menyeretnya untuk mengikuti Cagalli. Ia mempercepat larinya ketika menemukan sosok yang dicarinya lalu menubruknya dari belakang. "Selamat ya atas kemenangannya ya Dearka-kun!"

"Kamu datang?" tanyanya setelah pulih dari rasa kaget dan rasa sakit karena terjatuh saat ditubruk Cagalli. Cagalli mengangguk. "Oh, terharunya aku.. Kamu datang buat mendukungku?"

Si gadis pirang yang menubruknya memasang wajah mengejek. "Kami datang buat dukung tim sepak bola sekolah kita, bukan buatmu." Dearka mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura sedih.

"Bercanda kok. Jangan sedih. Aku bawa Milly lho!" Cagalli menunjuk ke arah Miriallia yang berusaha sembunyi di balik punggung Flay dan Shiho. Dearka segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya (setelah ditubruk Cagalli) dan menghampiri Miriallia (yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk lari). Sayang, Heine Wetenfluss datang dan memberitahunya bahwa ia dipanggil pelatih sehingga pupus harapannya untuk '_berlari-mengejar-dan menyatakan cinta_' pada Miriallia. Setelah Dearka pergi, Heine berjalan mendekati Cagalli dan meminta ijin untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

Cagalli mengangguk-karena terlalu senang suaranya tidak mau keluar saat ditanya.

Heine lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Cagalli. "Buatmu."

"Apa ini?" tanya Cagalli bingung.

"Tanda terimakasihku karena kau sudah datang." Heine tersenyum lalu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Cagalli yang kebingungan.

Melihat kejadian tersebut, ketiga kawannya tidak tinggal diam, "lihat, lihat! Dia memberimu apa?"

Flay merebutnya dari tangan Cagalli lalu menyobek kertas pembungkusnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Keempat sekawan itu mengerjap saat melihat isi di dalam bungkusan kertas lalu berkata bersamaan, "Hand..band?"

"Pelecehan," gumam Flay tak percaya. "Bukannya benda seperti ini lebih banyak dipakai anak cowok ya?"

Cagalli menjulurkan lidahnya. "Biarin."

* * *

Insiden kemarin sungguh membuatnya bahagia. Amat bahagia. Ia bahkan mamakai handband pemberian Heine dengan penuh rasa bangga ke sekolah-padahal ini hari Senin dan biasanya setiap Senin anggota Tim Kedisiplinan akan menjarah benda-benda milik para murid yang dianggap melanggar aturan.

Ia juga lega karena hari ini ia tidak bertemu muka dengan Athrun Zala. Ya, Athrun Zala yang seenaknya mengatakan kalimat seperti '_itu_' langsung di depan mukanya. Kalimat yang membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

Argh, ia tidak ingin mengingatnya!

Tapi kenapa ia terus-terusan mereplay ucapan Athrun di otaknya? Bukannya harusnya ia lebih memikirkan seseorang yang telah memberikan handand yang kini melingkar di pergelangan tangannya?

Mungkin karena matanya yang sama dengan mata senior Westenfuss dan Red Knight. Ya, pasti begitu.

"Cag!" Miriallia menghadang Cagalli di depan pintu klubnya. "Aku hampir lupa lagi kali ini."

Cagalli mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Soal apa?"

"Itu, soal Penjaga-" Ia buru-buru membekap mulut Miriallia.

"Ssst!"

Miriallia menyingkirkan tangan Cagalli dari mulutnya lalu mencoba menenangkannya, "tenang, Shiho dan Flay sudah pulang duluan kok. Mereka kan tahu kamu ada kegiatan klub hari ini. Aku juga bilang ke mereka kalau aku ada urusan dengan guru wali klubku untuk mengurus lomba minggu depan. Semua aman terkendali."

"Oke.. Jadi?"

"Aku punya kabar baik, Cag! Dia akan ke ORB purnama depan. Kita bisa menemuinya."

* * *

Cagalli melangkah dengan gontai ke depan pintu rumahnya. Ia akan memasukkan kunci untuk membuka pintu rumah saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh gagang pintu-membukanya. _Eh, tidak terkunci? Kakak sudah di rumah ya?_

Ia melangkah masuk. "Kakak, aku pulang."

Hening. "Kak?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Tidak ada jawaban, ia memeriksa ruang keluarga-lampunya mati tapi televisinya dibiarkan menyala.

"Gyaaaa!" ia berteriak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan berancang-ancang meninju orang dibelakangnya tetapi mengurungkannya ketika mendapati sosok akrab yang berdiri dengan wajah penuh senyuman. "Za.. Zala? Kok kau disini?"

Kira yang sedetik kemudian muncul dari arah dapur-bertanya dengan khawatir, "Ribut-ribut kenapa ini?"

"Nggak, kak. Kukira dirumah nggak ada siapa-siapa dan ada maling masuk," adu Cagalli, telunjuknya mengarah pada Athrun. Yang ditunjuk mengangkat alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Tanpa mengacuhkan ketersinggungan Athrun, Cagalli melanjutkan, "kenapa manusia satu ini ada di sini?"

"Menginap," jawab Kira singkat.

"Apa?"

Melihat ekspresi Cagalli, Athrun tak kuasa menyembunyikan cengirannya. Oh, betapa ia akan menikmati berada di bawah satu atap dengan gadis pirang nan manis itu-tunggu, pikiran korup apa yang barusan ia pikirkan.

"Iya, menginap," ulang Kira.

"Kenapa juga harus nginap? Kenapa dia nggak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri?"

_'Sekedar informasi nona, aku tidak punya rumah,'_ komentar Athrun dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia menghembuskan napas. Mungkin lebih baik kalau ia cepat-cepat cari tempat baru-apalagi setelah ia hengkang dari tempat Heine karena hubungan mereka yang kurang begitu baik belakangan ini. Ia juga tak mungkin kembali ke tempat Auel, Shinn, dan Sting yang penuh sesak dan bising itu. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir 'sepertinya enak jadi anak perempuan' karena iri pada Luna yang sekarang berada di asrama yang khusus disediakan bagi siswi Minerva (tapi setelah tersadar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya ia buru-buru membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja). Besok ia akan mencoba peruntungannya dengan meminta suaka pada Rusty-semoga saja si pemuda berambut merah ala Son Goku itu mau menerimanya di tempatnya.

"Jangan ngomong nggak sopan gitu. Athrun tamu lho disini," tegur Kira lembut sembari mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu.

Cagalli mencubit pipi Kira. "Bukan itu maksudku, kak." Lalu ia melanjutkan dalam benak kakaknya, _'Dia manusia'_.

"Terus? Apa masalahnya? Toh sebelum pergi kemarin ayah dan ibu sudah memasok cukup 'camilan' buat kita, _makanan_ kita cukup kok," balas Kira tanpa beban. _'Jadi nggak perlu khawatir tiba-tiba lapar dan menyerang Athrun'._

Adiknya mengerang frustasi. "Yang benar saja!". _Mana ada vampire waras yang bisa tenang lihat mangsanya wara-wiri di depan matanya semalaman?_

* * *

"Lapar," gumam si gadis pirang itu saat berjalan ke arah dapur tepat tengah malam. Ia membuka lemari pendingin dan mencari-cari plastik segi empat berisi cairan berwarna merah favoritnya dengan matanya yang mengantuk. Nihil. _Kak Kira pasti menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat._

Ia melangkah ke ruang keluarga, mendapati seseorang tertidur lelap di atas sofa dengan selimut yang menutup sampai ke kepalanya. "Kak?"

Cagalli mendekati dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Kakak?"

Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan-

_Athrun?_

Ia mundur dan akan berbalik pergi ketika hidungnya menangkap suatu bau menggiurkan yang membuatnya makin lapar-bau darah Athrun.

Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Athrun._ Benar kata Milly, bau darahnya memang-_

Cagalli tidak bisa berpikir. Ia merangkak ke atas sofa dan membisikkan suatu kalimat di telinga Athrun untuk menghipnotisnya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-menikmati bau darah Athrun, membuatnya makin lapar. Ia menjilati lehernya, membuat Athrun menggumam gelisah dalam tidurnya. Cagalli tidak menggubrisnya lalu mulai menggigit pelan leher Athrun. Rasa haus menguasai pikirannya-sedetik kemudian ia menggigit keras leher Athrun dan mulai menyesap darah yang keluar perlahan menuruni lehernya.

Ia tak mempedulikan Athrun yang terhenyak dibawahnya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada rasa darah yang menguasai indra pengecapnya. Seumur hidup, tak pernah ia merasakan darah seenak dan sememabukkan ini.

Ia tersadar ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Ca-Cagalli?"

Serta merta ia menarik dirinya menjauhi Athrun. _Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang kulakukan?_

* * *

**_Catatan Kecil : _**

_minnebrieven_ : (bhs. Belanda) surat-surat cinta

_hersens van een garnaal hebben dan rotzooi : (bhs. Belanda) yang pasti kedua kata itu kata makian jadi sepertinya nggak penting dan nggak etis buat diartikan :D_

_**Info yang nggak begitu penting :** _

_Soal nyempilnya werewolf disini sama sekali nggak ada peran kedepannya-saya cuma terbawa suasana setelah nonton Underword Awakening :P_

_Arnold Neumann sebenarnya seumuran Mwu tapi di fic ini anggap aja umurnya nggak jauh beda dengan Athrun. Lagipula sebenarnya dia punya potensi untuk terlihat keren (GSD, waktu dia pakai baju bebas). Soal hobi memaki Erica... uhm... mungkin karena dia sering mengembara ke alam bebas (?) dengan sekelompok pria (dia arkeolog-atau semacam itu lah XD)_

_Ullen anak sulung, Rau putra kedua dan Mwu bungsu. Bapaknya Uzumi (maafkan ide gila saya)_

_Dan ya, vampire dibagi kedalam sebelas golongan/ras dengan teritori tertentu dan pemimpin tertentu (yang asal saya comot dari tokoh-tokoh GS/GSD dan buku yang kebetulan saya baca). Rumah Besar-Tempat semua vampire dari semua ras berkumpul, Rumah Kecil-Tempat dimana para vampire dari ras tertentu berkumpul/perwakilan Rumah Besar di teritori tertentu  
_

_Luna straight di fic ini, saya pastikan itu. tapi karena sifat easy goingnya saya yakin kalau dia ketemu Cagalli dalam keadaan damai tanpa perang dan segala macam bentuk prahara lainnya-dia pasti mengidap big sister complex ke Cagalli. _

_Keterangan tempat tinggal: Heine dan Rusty tinggal sendiri di apartemen murahan (dengan sebagian tunjangan sendiri dari hasil kerja part-time dan sebagian biaya dari organisasi), Shiin-Auel-Sting (dan seharusnya Athrun) tinggal di apartemen sewaan dengan tunjangan sepenuhnya dari organisasi. Luna di asrama (Minerva sekolah campuran tapi hanya menyediakan asrama bagi para siswi)_

_Keluarga Cagalli selalu siap sedia (?) Bloodpack buat persediaan. Biasanya ditaruh dikulkas tapi karena ada Athrun, sepertinya Kira menyembunyikannya entah dimana (atau dihabiskannya sendiri-entahlah)_

**Thanks to : Naw d Blume, Aihsire Atha, dan Gunpla… dan semua yang berkenan membaca :)  
**

_Segala bentuk kesan, saran, kritik dan pesan amat berarti bagi saya _

_Salam, Ofiai._


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: (Di pesugihan gunung Bandai) Mbah Fukuda… mau minta GS/GSDnya dong… (GS/GSD bukan milik saya) **_

_**Perhatian :**__ Italic untuk flashback dan gumaman/apa yang sedang dipikirkan/monolog/penekanan kata/telepati/percakapan di telepon._

_(Bergaya ala Toro Margens) _Balauka… Hati-hati dengan adegan kekerasan dan adegan sugestif yang mungkin menampakkan diri..

* * *

Athrun terbangun dari tidurnya, merasa ada suatu 'beban' menindihnya-membuatnya tak dapat bergerak. Ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya namun tak bisa-seakan ada yang memaksanya untuk tetap tidur. Tetapi sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya tak bertahan lama. Ia terhenyak saat merasa suatu yang tajam menusuk lehernya, meninggalkan rasa terbakar yang aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengerjap, mencoba membiasakan pengelihatannya. Nafasnya tertahan saat mendapati apa-atau siapa yang menindihnya. "Cagalli, apa yang-" ia terhenti-tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh lehernya. _Apa ini? Basah dan... amis?_

"Lho, darah? Kenapa leherku?" Athrun tahu jelas apa yang terjadi.

Seakan ditampar, ia menatap Cagalli dengan terkejut. _Tidak, tidak mungkin Cagalli..._

Gadis pirang dihadapannya hanya dapat memandangnya dengan ngeri. "Maaf-maafkan aku."

_Dia buruanku?_

Athrun diam terpaku. Otaknya buntu. Cagalli, baru saja menggigitnya. Gadis itu vampire, ia harus mengambil tindakan. Tapi-

"Cagalli." Suara Kira membuat keduanya mencelos dan membuyarkan apapun yang ada di pikiran mereka. Athrun dapat melihatnya cuping hidung Kira melebar-seakan sedang mendengus sesuatu-dan setelahnya dengan cepat menyeret Cagalli mundur dari hadapannya. Kira memandangi Cagalli dengan murka. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Dengan sigap Kira menekan leher Athrun tempat dimana Cagalli menggigitnya-mencoba menghentikan aliran darah yang keluar. Ia mencengkram rahang Athrun memaksakan matanya agar terfokus pada mata amethysnya.

"Dengarkan aku Athrun." Ia menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Athrun. "Kamu akan lupa mengenai kejadian ini.". Seketika Athrun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Kira menghela nafas lega, kemudian menoleh pada Cagalli. "Nyalakan lampu. Ambilkan kotak P3K." Adiknya, masih gemetaran, menurutinya.

"Apa yang kamu perbuat? Kamu sadar gimana dampaknya?" bentaknya saat Cagalli datang membawa apa yang dimintanya.

"Ma-maaf kak.." Cagalli menangis. Ia ngeri memandang T-shirt Athrun yang bernoda darah.

"Kamu terlalu kuat menggigitnya. Darahnya memang sudah berhenti tapi ini akan meninggalkan bekas," omel Kira. Ia bahkan tak memandang kearah Cagalli. Matanya terfokus pada luka gigitan di leher Athrun. Ia lalu mengambil kasa steril dan plester dari kotak P3K dan menutupkannya pada luka di leher Athrun. "Aku harus membuatnya lupa sampai lukanya sembuh."

Cagalli menunduk, tidak berani memandang Athrun dan Kira. "Tadi-tadi aku.."

"Kalau kamu lapar kenapa tidak ambil di tempat persediaan?" Selesai dengan Athrun, Kira menoleh menghadapi adiknya.

"Aku sudah cek di kulkas tapi-"

"Kenapa nggak panggi kakak?" potongnya.

Cagalli mencoba membela diri, "Aku kira Athrun itu kakak! Waktu kubuka selimutnya-"

Kira paham. Bau darah Athrun memang godaan terbesar bagi makhluk sepertinya. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki bau darah semenggiurkan ini. Ia dapat memaklumi tindakan adiknya. Bagaimanapun juga adiknya-dan juga dia adalah vampire muda yang belum matang dan lemah dalam pengendalian diri. Tapi tetap saja.. Ia kecewa pada sikap adiknya. Adiknya seharusnya dapat mengendalikan rasa hausnya lebih dari ini, tidak peduli semenggoda apa darah Athrun.

"Cag.." Ia mendekati adiknya yang masih menangis-ketakutan dan merasa bersalah. "Aku tahu. Dia manusia.. Dan kamu sedang lapar.. Tapi Cag.. Dia temanku. Aku banyak berhutang padanya."

_Dia bisa saja mati kehabisan darah._

* * *

"Sungguh ayahmu perlu sedikit sentuhan modern dalam membangun tempat tinggal, kawan. Kastil ditengah hutan belantara-malah lebih mencerminkan putri tidur daripada vampire," gerutu Andrew sembari mencoba membabati semak belukar yang menghalangi jalannya dengan belati ditangannya.

Ullen tertawa. "Silakan saja kau bilang langsung padanya." Ia memandangi sekelilingnya. Setelah seratus tahun ia meninggalkan tempat ini, tidak ada yang berubah barang sejengkalpun. Itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Kawannya yang memimpin jalan menggerutu. "Tidak jadi deh. Aku masih ingin hidup dan kembali pada Aisya di Skandinavia."

"Kita sampai," gumam pria pirang dibelakangnya. Andrew terpana memandang bangunan tua megah di depan matanya. Dihadapannya, terbentang sebuah bangunan dengan arsitektur bergaya era pertengahan. Menara-menara dan tembok-tembok batu mengelilinginya dengan pongah dan jendela-jendela suram menghiasi sisi-sisinya. Ia masih ternganga saat Ullen menyeretnya melewati gerbang memasuki kediaman masa kecilnya-Rumah Kecil Morgenrotte milik Uzumi Nara Atha, Sang Glossator.

"Wow... Sepi... sekali ya?" komentarnya saat menyusuri lorong-lorong kastil yang gelap dan tak terurus.

"Biasanya tidak sehening ini. Kemana vampire-vampire lain?" Ullen berjalan lebih dulu dan mengecek ruang-ruang yang dilewatinya.

"Ullen? Kau kah itu?" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia berlari menghampiri Ullen dan Andrew dari ujung lorong.

"Kisaka?"

"Ternyata benar kau! Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu," orang itu, Kisaka-si pria paruh baya tinggi besar berkulit gelap yang menyapa Ullen, merangkulnya dengan hangat.

Ullen balas merangkulnya. "Ya. Tujuh belas tahun tidak begitu lama sebenarnya."

"Untuk ukuran vampire, ya," Kisaka tertawa pelan. Ia lalu menuntun Ullen dan Andrew masuk semakin jauh ke dalam kastil.

"Kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?" tanya Andrew.

"Semua pergi."

"Pergi?" ulang Ullen.

"Ya. Ayahmu mendapat visi. Para Hunter menemukan tempat ini. Maka dari itu beliau memerintahkan seluruh anggota Rumah untuk pergi mencari tempat aman. Beliau juga memerintahkan adikmu untuk memperingatkan Rumah Besar."

Raut wajah Ullen berubah serius. "Dimana ayah?"

"Menara Timur. Diruang kerjanya."

"Aku kesana. Andrew tetaplah disini bersama Kisaka."

Andrew mengangkat alis. "Yakin tidak apa? Kami tidak mau tahu kalau sampai ada pertumpahan darah lho."

Ullen hanya tertawa mengejek lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

* * *

Tak pernah dalam hidupnya Murrue Ramius merasa sebingung dan setergesa-gesa ini. Tiga puluh menit lalu suaminya meneleponnya entah dari mana dan memintanya segera mengemasi barang-barang. Belum sempat ia mencerna perkataan suaminya, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dan kini istri kakak iparnya berdiri dihadapannya-juga memintanya untuk bergegas.

"Kak Via, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada istri kakak iparnya. Ia berjalan mendekati kursi terdekat lalu duduk, kakinya menyerah karena menopang beban terlalu lama.

"Aku datang menjemputmu. Aku mendengar rumor yang tidak baik. Aisha memberitahuku sejam lalu. Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu sendiri disini. Aku akan membawamu ke tempatku," jawab Via tenang. Murrue hanya bisa memandangi Via yang sibuk membantunya mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya.

Ia mendesah pelan. Mengapa di saat suaminya pergi malah terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan? Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh kandungannya, khawatir dengan bayinya.

Melihatnya, Via tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkan. "Tak apa. Aku akan pastikan kamu dan bayimu aman di Orb."

"Apakah para pemberontak berulah lagi?" tanyanya pelan, tiba-tiba merasa lelah.

Via menggeleng. "Kali ini lebih buruk. Hunter."

* * *

"Ayah."

Ullen melangkah masuk kedalam ruang berdinding batu itu. Pandangannya tak begitu baik ditengah gelapnya ruangan. Ia menarik nafas saat mendengar suara yang dihindarinya selama satu abad belakangan.

"Setelah seratus tahun... baru sekarang kau berani menghadapku?" Ia dapat melihat ayahnya duduk di kursi kerjanya di ujung ruangan.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Minta maaf?" Ullen tidak sempat mengelak ketika ayahnya bergerak cepat kearahnya dan menamparnya hingga tersungkur. "Kau dan idealisme bodohmu itu membuat Rau tiada, Ullen! Maaf saja tidak cukup!" Ia bangkit berdiri dan tidak mengacuhkan rasa sakit ditepi bibirnya akibat tamparan ayahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Apa yang menimpa Rau memang kesalahanku ayah. Karena itu sekarang aku akan-"

"Akan apa Ullen? Sebagai putra pertama kau ingkar dari tanggung jawabmu sebagai glossator. Dan kini kau pun menghalangiku untuk meraih putramu dan menjadikannya penerusku! Bagaimana kau akan memperbaiki kesalahanmu kalau untuk menghadapinya saja kau tak bernyali? Rau, adikmu-putraku tewas menggantikanmu!" raung Uzumi-ayahnya murka. Ullen hanya membisu.

"Jawab aku, Ullen!" Uzumi memukulnya lagi hingga terlempar membentur dinding.

Kali ini Ullen tidak bangit berdiri. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dibelakangnya. "Apa ayah ingin menggentikan posisiku dengan Rau? Apa ayah sebegitu tidak menyukaiku sehingga berharap aku saja yang sirna?" ujarnya pelan.

Uzumi terdiam.

Setelah kemarahannya surut ia menarik Ullen berdiri. "Rau tidak semampu dirimu, Ullen. Seperti halnya Mwu, dia muda dan naif. Lain halnya jika saat itu kau yang mengambil peran, aku yakin kau mampu menghadapinya. Tapi kau tidak sesuai ekspektasiku dan lebih memilih untuk bernaung di bawah Rumah Besar-mengekor pada Boleslav dan membuatku kecewa."

Ullen tahu letak kesalahannya-dan ia bisa menerima kemurkaan ayahnya padanya. Satu hal yang tak bisa diterima dan terus disesalinya adalah kematian adiknya.

"Aku berani menjanjikan hal ini, ayah. Aku akan membawa kepala orang yang merenggut Rau kehadapan ayah sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku. Akan kutegakkan keadilan bagi Rau."

_Agar ayah puas._

Uzumi melepaskannya lalu berkata dengan berat hati, "Aku harap kau menepatinya kali ini. Tapi, ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang ingin kuminta kau lakukan saat ini. Kisaka pasti sudah mengatakannya padamu dibawah. Mengenai visiku."

Ullen mengangguk. "Mereka sedang dalam pergerakan. Skandinavia, Rusia, Rumah-Rumah kecil lain. Orb, bahkan tempat ini... Mereka berhasil melacak kita. Minggu lalu, seluruh vampire non-ras di daerah utara ditemukan tak bernyawa. Itu terjadi dibawah hidungku dan aku tak dapat mencegahnya. Ullen, entah apa yang mereka miliki sehingga pertahanan kita runtuh. Masa kita dipertaruhkan. Aku sudah mencoba mengingatkan Boleslav tapi dia dibutakan pengharapan akan kekuasaan. Aku sudah mengirim Mwu-dan itupun tak berhasil. Aku bersyukur visiku tentangmu benar dan kau kini hadir dihadapanku. Ullen, putraku, aku ingin kau mempersiapkan diri untuk apa yang akan terjadi. Peringatkan Siegel dan setiap vampire lain yang masih bernapas-kalau mereka tak ingin nasib mereka berakhir sama seperti para manusia srigala, jangan biarkan mata para manusia melihat mereka."

"Baik. Aku paham."

"Dan, Ullen, kau tak perlu lagi mencari Sang Penerus. Dia masih hidup, aku dapat merasakan keberadaannya walaupun samar. Hanya saja sepertinya dia berada ditempat dimana tidak seharusnya ia berada."

Ullen terbelalak, "Maksud ayah?"

"Bukankah itu tujuan utamamu menemuiku, Ullen? Kau ingin tahu mengenai Sang Penerus, bukan? Jangan mengingkarinya-aku dapat membacamu. Kupikir sudah saatnya aku memberitahu rahasiaku dan Rau sebelum waktuku tiba."

Ullen tidak menjawab. Dengan sabar ia menahan keterkejutan dan keingintahuannya. Ia memandang ayahnya-mencoba menebak ekspresinya. Ia gagal.

Kata-kata ayahnya kemudian membuatnya tersentak, "Rau sirna karena melindungi Sang Penerus."

"Apa?"

"Ingat, nak. Salah satu tugas glossator adalah bertanggung jawab terhadap Yang Tertua dan Dewan. Rau melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, sayangnya ia tidak sebaik kau, Ullen. Kau tidak pernah tahu karena kau mengingkarinya."

Ullen tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia amat terkejut dan _marah_ pada dirinya sendiri. Uzumi tidak menghiraukannya dan meneruskan menghukum putra sulungnya itu dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau pernah menemuinya sekali, bukan? Baik Yang Tertua maupun Sang Penerus? Mereka, wanita dan anak lelaki yang dibawa Rau untuk menemui Svan tujuh belas lalu?"

_Tidak mungkin._

* * *

Dua minggu sudah ia menghindari Athrun Zala-atau lebih tepatnya menghindari Athrun Zala agar tidak menerkamnya. Ia tidak ikut makan siang bersama teman-teman vampirenya lagi, tidak iseng lalu-lalang di koridor kelas tiga lagi, tidak mengajak kakaknya pulang bersama lagi, bahkan ia rela tidak bertemu Heine Westenfluss di sekolah hanya demi menjauhi Athrun Zala.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Bekal makan siang dipangkuannya terbengkalai.

Kenapa oh kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya? Cagalli tahu kakaknya sudah dengan sukses menghipnotis Athrun dan kecil kemungkinan ia akan ingat kejadian di malam itu. Tapi-

Entah kenapa ia tak bisa melupakan rasa dan bau darah Athrun. Seakan ia kecanduan dan akan sakau jika tidak mendapat darah pemuda itu. Padahal ia sudah melakukan segala cara untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari darah Athrun. Mulai dari rasa girangnya setiap kali Heine kebetulan meneleponnya, kekonyolan ketiga sahabatnya, kedatangan kak Murrue-bibi favoritnya, dan setiap hal lain yang diharapnya bisa membuatnya lupa.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Dan pemikiran itu membuatnya ngeri. Ia tidak bisa lagi berada dekat-dekat Athrun karena ia pesimis dengan pengendalian dirinya.

Cagalli menggeram. Andai ia bisa menceritakan hal ini pada seseorang.. Ayahnya, jelas tidak mungkin. Beliau akan mengurungnya selama seratus tahun kalau tahu apa yang terjadi. Ibunya, lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Cagalli bergidik membayangkan harus diet ala vegetarian dengan minum jus tomat dan sesekali minum darah ayam yang rasanya-jangan ditanya sebagai hukuman. Kakaknya, hmm..bukan pilihan bijak. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat kakaknya kecewa padanya lagi. Sudah beruntung kakaknya hanya menceramahinya dan tidak melaporkan kelakuan gilanya itu pada ayah dan ibunya begitu keduanya pulang empat hari lalu. Kak Murrue, ia sedang hamil dan Cagalli tidak ingin membuat seorang wanita hamil stress karena kenakalannya. Miriallia, dia pasti malah akan penasaran juga dengan darah Athrun. Shiho dan Flay, membiarkan mereka tahu sama saja dengan membiarkan kedua orangtuanya tahu. Kak Lacus...

Ya, calon kakak iparnya itu pasti punya solusi bagus.

"Disini rupanya kamu. Jadi selama ini kamu sembunyi dihalaman belakang sekolah, eh?"

Cagalli menjerit ketika mendapati sesosok Athrun Zala muncul dihadapannya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Memangnya aku hantu?" rajuk Athrun.

_Kau lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu, tahu!_-geram Cagalli dalam hati. Ia lalu memelototi Athrun. "Ke-kenapa disini?" _Jangan bernapas Cagalli.. Jangan bernapas!_

"Mencarimu."

Jawaban Athrun yang sederhana itu membuat pipi Cagalli berubah warna menyamai merahnya apel. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu menghindariku ya belakangan ini? Memangnya aku salah apa?"

_Kau salah karena punya darah enak yang baunya bikin lapar._

"Cag.." Athrun berjongkok didepan Cagalli. "Apa aku membuatmu terganggu?" Cagalli diam. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan kalimat untuk diucapkan-tidak dengan jarak Athrun yang sedekat itu.

_Seseorang tolong aku sebelum-_

_Aku menggigitnya lagi..._

Ya, tanpa sempat disadarinya-taring Cagalli sudah menembus dinding pembuluh darah di leher Athrun. Lidahnya menjilat setiap tetes darah Athrun yang keluar, menikmatinya. Manis-amat sangat manis. Rasanya hangat tapi menyegarkan saat darah Athrun mengalir menuruni tenggorokannya. Ia ingin lebih-

Tapi akal sehat menghentikannya.

Matanya membulat sempurna menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

_Cagalli bodoooh!_

* * *

Athrun dapat mengingat dengan jelas kejadian malam itu-terus berputar dalam ingatannya dan mengganggunya.

Ia ingat Cagalli menggigitnya, lalu melepasnya-tersadar dengan tindakannya. Ia ingat Kira datang lalu menghipnotisnya. Ia ingat ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

Ya, ia ingat-walaupun Kira harusnya dapat membuatnya melupakannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia seorang hunter yang memang sudah dilatih untuk bisa mempertahankan alam bawah sadarnya dari usikan vampire. Itu protokol dasar para hunter untuk melindungi misi dan jati diri mereka.

Namun ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak ingat. Setidaknya sampai ia tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis pirang didepannya ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk melalaikan tugasnya untuk memburu Cagalli. Ia pun tidak melapor pada kawan-kawan hunternya mengenai vampire pirang itu. Ada sesuatu pada gadis vampire didepannya yang menariknya mendekat-mencegahnya untuk mengumpankannya pada hunter lain. Ia ingin melindungi vampire itu. Ia tidak ingin Cagalli diburu.

Itulah alasan ia tetap berusaha dekat dan berada dalam lingkaran gadis itu. Membiasakan diri bersikap biasa walau kini Kira mengawasinya setiap saat dan Cagalli terus menerus lari darinya.

Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar Cagalli membuka jati dirinya padanya-termasuk mengumpankan dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan vampire pirang itu menggigitnya. Pemikiran yang ekstrim dan agak erotis-memang.

"Aku punya cukup darah untukmu. Karena itu jangan menghindariku."

Cagalli tergagap, "ti-tidak mungkin... Ka-kau ingat?"

Athrun mengangguk. Ditekan dan diusapnya bekas gigitan Cagalli di lehernya. "Aku ingat. Malam itu. Semuanya aku ingat."

Cagalli menatapnya dengan ketakutan. "Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana kau bisa-"

Athrun lalu menarik pergelangan tangannya, mencegahnya lari atau menghipnotisnya lagi. "Jangan coba lari dariku Cagalli."

"Ath-"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Cagalli?"

* * *

"Jadi?" bentak Shinn Asuka kasar.

Pemuda berambut cyan dan gadis berambut merah didepannya hanya mengedikan bahu. Pemuda berambut hijau terang disampingnya menjawab dengan tenang, "Jangan terburu-buru Shinn. Kita masih harus membicarakannya dengan Athrun, Heine dan yang lainnya."

"Yang benar saja?" amuknya.

"Hey, hey... meskipun kita ini anggota khusus yang memang bertugas menangani ini tapi tetap saja ini wilayah Heine. Kita tidak bisa bertindak tanpa sepengetahuannya, tahu!" tegur Luna. Ia menyentil dahi Shinn dengan telunjuknya. "Jangan jadi kakek pemarah menyebalkan seperti itu."

"Aku yakin Heine bakal ngamuk," komentar Auel. "Athrun saja sampai diusir dari tempatnya dan sekarang mengungsi di tempat Rusty."

Shinn bersikukuh, "Aku nggak peduli dengannya. Yang pasti perintah dari pusat sudah turun dan kita harus segera bertindak. Kapan rencana perburuan dilakukan?"

"Entah. Dalam waktu dekat yang pasti. Pihak pusat pun belum mengirimkan lokasi tepatnya. Kita baru bisa mengira-ngira," balas Sting dengan nada bosan.

"Kalau gitu nanti siang kita ke tempat Heine dan yang lain. Kita harus beritahu mereka," usul Auel.

"Tapi-" protes Shinn. Namun Luna segera menghentikannya.

"Jangan sombong Shinn. Kita butuh _back-up_, keberadaan mereka pasti sangat membantu."

"Terserah," decis Shinn.

Tak mempedulikan Shinn, Luna berkata dengan girang, "Ah, ya! Ngomong-ngomong soal rencana penyerangan... hari ini Rey dan adikku akan datang. Mungkin mereka membawa pesan dari pusat. Siapa tahu, kan?"

"Rey?" Shinn mengangkat alis. _Sepertinya bakal menarik._

"Meyrin?" Auel memandang Luna dengan mata berbinar. Si gadis berambut merah itu langsung menjitaknya.

"Jangan mikir macam-macam, Auel. Lagipula aku yakin orang pertama yang adikku datangi bukan aku atau kamu, tapi Athrun."

* * *

**Special thanks to:** narusaku20

**Thanks to:** uciha athrun, Ax, Naw d Blume, kak Relya Schiffer, Citrus Bergamina, amaliasyarifa, Gunpla dan teman-teman yang masih stay tune dengan mbak Vryko :D

Mohon maaf reviewnya tidak dibalas satu per satu… terimakasih atas suportnya :D

Chapt depan sudah saya susun setengah jalan semoga bisa update dalam waktu dekat :)

Kritik, saran, masukan, komentar, kesan-pesan, dan segala bentuk review lainnya amat dinanti :D

Salam,

Ofiai.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: GS/GSD bukan milik saya, sepertinya #plak**_

_**Perhatian :**__ Italic untuk flashback dan gumaman/apa yang sedang dipikirkan/monolog/penekanan kata/telepati/percakapan di telepon._

* * *

"Kira."

Pemuda bermata amethyst itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menantikan sosok yang memanggilnya mendekatinya dari ujung koridor.

"Ssigh. Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah Ssigh berada cukup dekat dengannya. Ssigh tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya-meminta Kira memberi jeda untuk membiarkannya menarik napas setelah berlari dari ujung koridor.

"Kamu tampak tidak sehat," komentar Kira sembari memperhatikan penampilan pemuda dihadapannya. Kacamatanya sedikit melorot, rambut cepak coklat mudanya acak-acakan, matanya tampak lelah, dan ekspresinya sedikit risau.

"Sangat. Aku tidak minum seminggu ini karena sibuk," balas Ssigh.

"OSIS?" tebak Kira. Ssigh menggeleng.

"Urusan Aprilius. Tapi kali ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan penerus. Semalam aku menemani kak Da Costa mengawasi para pendatang dan mengecoh para hunter agar tidak mengenali mereka."

"Pendatang?"

"Kamu belum medengarnya Kira?" Ssigh menatapnya tak percaya. "Mereka para pengungsi."

"Pengungsi? Maksudmu?"

Ssigh tidak menjawab-sebagai gantinya sesosok pemuda pirang muncul dan menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Apa kau belum mendengar Rumah Kecil di Skandinavia habis kemarin malam?"

"Apa?"

Si pemuda pirang mengangguk prihatin. "Keadaan makin memburuk, Kira. Kita harus bicara sekarang. Banyak yang harus kita diskusikan. Kau tak keberatan kan kalau harus membolos pelajaran setelah ini dan mangkir sebentar?" candanya.

Kira setengah tersenyum, "apa aku harus memerankan bagianku dalam waktu dekat, Miguel?"

Si pemuda pirang-Miguel Aiman, menggeleng. "Belum. Kami masih bisa mengurusnya." Ia menoleh saat dua orang pemuda lain datang kearah mereka, "ya, kan Yzak? Dearka?"

"Affirmative. Kita cukup memantau keadaan untuk saat ini. Dewan juga sudah memperingatkan kita untuk siaga," jawab Dearka.

"Kita memang selalu dalam keadaan siaga. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhwatirkan," sambung Yzak acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan terlalu sombong Yzak. Kita hanyalah sekelompok vampire picisan. Kuat memang, tapi tetap saja 'muda'. Dan kalau Skandinavia saja habis ditangan mereka kau tentu tahu seberapa mengerikannya mereka," tegur Ssigh.

"Dasar manusia," decis Yzak. "Jadi nanti malam kita harus 'mengawas' lagi? Menyusahkan saja."

"Argh aku benci ini! Besok aku ada ulangan pula," ujar Dearka frustasi. Kawan-kawannya tertawa-kecuali Yzak.

"Kau punya waktu ratusan untuk hidup. Kalau kau sebegitu sukanya belajar di sekolah, kau bisa menyamar jadi anak SMA selama sisa hidupmu sampai kau bosan."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Yzak bodoh." Ia memukul pelan belakang kepala Yzak. "Cukup bercandanya. Aku ingin tahu soal pergerakan mereka."

Ssigh mengangguk, "Kak Da Costa memberitahuku. Mereka sudah mencapai Orb. Jumlah mereka juga bertambah sebulan belakangan. Hanya masalah waktu sampai mereka tahu kita disini. Menurutmu apakah kita harus mengomunikasikannya dengan paman Siegel dalam waktu dekat?"

"Tidak perlu. Da Costa pasti sudah lebih dulu memberitahunya," ujar Yzak.

"Jadi apa tindakan kita sekarang?" tanya Dearka.

"Cari informasi mengenai mereka. Kalau kita ingin bertahan, kita harus lebih mengenal mereka," usul Ssigh.

"Jangan khawatir soal pertahanan Rumah Kecil kita. Aku dengar para Penjaga sudah bergerak dan berpencar untuk melindungi Rumah-Rumah Kecil yang masih tersisa. Bukan begitu, Kira?"

"Kira?" ulang Miguel. Kira tidak merespon, tubuhnya tiba-tiba mematung-seakan terkejut.

"Kira? Ada yang salah? Kira, kau mendengarku?" Ssigh menepuk pundaknya, mecoba mengundang perhatian Kira. Tetapi si pemuda bermata amethyst itu tidah menghiraukannya. Kawan-kawannya merasa ia sedang berkonsentrasi terhadap sesuatu-atau lebih tepatnya mendengus sesuatu.

"Darah.."

"Eh?" Keempat kawannya mengangkat alis.

"Kenapa, Kira? Kau lapar?" cemooh Yzak.

Dearka ikut mendengus. "Tidak, Kira benar. Memang bau darah." Ia kemudian menyernyit, "Tunggu... rasanya aku kenal bau darah ini..."

"Athrun. Darah Athrun." ujar Kira. Ekspresinya berubah khawatir.

"Cagalli menggigitnya."

* * *

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Cagalli?"

Cagalli tidak berani menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Pemuda ini, Athrun, membuatnya takut. Bukan dalam konotasi yang buruk, tapi dalam hal yang..._ baik?_

Cagalli takut dengan mata emeraldnya yang memandang lurus kearahnya, seakan menelusuri setiap jengkal jiwanya-mengiba padanya untuk mengumbar setiap rahasia yang ada padanya. Ia takut pada bau darahnya yang merayu rasa dahaganya. Cagalli takut pada tangannya yang kini memenjarakannya. Ia takut pada detak jantung Athrun yang menggema-yang bahkan bisa didengarnya. _Ah, tentu saja-dia vampire. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa hal lain yang tidak bisa didengar manusia biasa._

Ia takut karena Athrun mempengaruhinya. Lebih dari yang ia kira.

"Ka-kau tentu tahu siapa-atau apa aku sebenarnya."

Athrun menggeleng. "Bukan itu yang ingin aku tahu. Beri aku penjelasan, Ca-" Ia terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Cagalli tersentak. "Ada apa?"

"Kak Kira tahu," ujarnya panik. Mata ambernya melebar ketakutan. "Dia tahu aku mengigitmu."

Tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila Kira mengganggunya kali ini, ia menarik Cagalli pergi. "Kalau begitu kita pergi dari sini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Nggak keberatan kan kalau bolos? Kau bisa memanjat?" tanya Athrun. "Kita kabur dari sini, dari Kira."

"Athrun!" Cagalli memekik kecil saat Athrun menggendongnya, membantunya naik ke atas pagar. "Apa maksudmu? Kita mau kemana? Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia memanjat lalu melompati tembok pembatas halaman belakang sekolah dengan mudah, lalu meraih pinggang Cagalli dan menggendongnya turun-mengacuhkan sepenuhnya serangan protes Cagalli. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menarik tangan Cagalli dan membawanya berlari menjauhi sekolah. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan buruanku sebelum aku mendapat apa yang aku mau dari mereka."

Buruan? Cagalli mengerjap tak percaya. "Tung-Kau hunter?"

* * *

Kira menggeram kesal mendapati dirinya terlambat selangkah dari sang adik. Ia mengerutkan dahinya-bau darah Athrun begitu pekat tercium. Ia tidak bisa mengontak benak adiknya dan melacak keberadaannya, karenanya sebagai gantinya ia memelototi kotak bekal makan siang adiknya yang tergeletak terbengkalai di bangku taman.

"Mereka pergi," komentar Dearka. "Kabur keluar sekolah. Baunya dan bau Cagalli sih kearah sana." Ia menunjuk kearah tembok pembatas. "Hidungku bilang begitu."

Yzak memutar bola matanya. "Bukan saatnya menyombongkan bakatmu, bodoh."

"Hey, hidungku tidak pernah salah kau tahu!" rajuk Dearka kesal.

Miguel menepuk pundak Kira. "Tenang, Kira. Setidaknya Cagalli tidak membunuhnya sekarang. Kalau mereka kabur, itu berarti 'ada sesuatu'. Dan lagi, mereka 'kabur' berdua."

"Tapi bahaya kalau Athrun tahu siapa 'kita' kan?" bantah Ssigh.

"Ayolah... Hal itu bisa ditangani. Ayo Kira. Masih ada yang harus dibicarakan. Cagalli sudah dewasa, ia tahu cara menjaga dan mengendalikan diri."

Kira menghela napas pelan lalu beranjak pergi dengan berat hati mengikuti teman-temannya.

_Tolong jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh, Cagalli_.

* * *

Erica Simmons sebisa mungkin mempertahankan ekspresi netralnya saat Natarle Badgiruel, salah seorang yang menduduki posisi _top class_ daftar orang yang tak disukainya 'mendobrak' masuk ke ruang kerjanya di Rumah Besar tanpa diundang.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Dimana Mwu?" tanyanya.

Erica memutar bola matanya. "Mana aku tahu. Aku bukan ibunya."

"Aku serius Simmons!" bentaknya-mata ungunya berkilat berbahaya.

"Dia sudah beristri, Nat. Bisakah kau tidak mengganggunya?"

"Demi Tuhan, Erica! Aku sedang tak ingin pura-pura bergurau denganmu! Dimana dia? Boleslav memintanya menghadap."

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?" Erica mengerjapkan matanya-memberi kesan naïf dan polos.

Natarle maju kearahnya dengan kesal dan tidak sabar. "Dia kolegamu, bukan? Jangan buang waktuku! Ini perintah darurat. Boleslav baru saja menerima kabar bahwa Rumah Yuri dan Onogoro diserang."

"Mustahil. Semalam Rumah di Skandinavia jatuh dan sekarang-"

"Aku tidak berbohong-" ia terhenti ketika gaung sirene tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Oh, Tuhan." Nafas keduanya tercekat. "Bagaimana mungkin-"

"Natarle, awas!" Erica mendorongnya jatuh tepat sesaat sebelum sebuah peluru melesat kearahnya.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana mungkin mereka menemukan tempat ini? Penjaga tak berguna!" maki Natarle sembari mencoba berdiri sekaligus menghindari hantaman peluru yang datang dari arah jendela. "Jangan terpekur seperti itu Simmons! Jauhi jendela agar mereka tidak bisa melihatmu!" Ia menarik revolver dari balik jaketnya dan dengan ketepatan yang tidak manusiawi membalas serangan sang hunter dan tepat mengenainya.

Namun, kejutan lain datang dari arah pintu. Seorang hunter muncul dan menyeringai, memamerkan samurai di tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Oh, yang benar saja! Kita benar-benar habis," gumam Natarle putus asa. "Mereka bahkan berhasil masuk-"

"Nat, bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Apa?" bentaknya sembari berusaha membidik si hunter yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil mengecohnya.

"Lindungi aku selama beberapa menit. Aku akan mencoba mengontak Mwu."

"Terserah! Lakukan sesukamu. Cepat-kalau kau masih ingin hidup!"

* * *

"Ke-kenapa mengajakku ke kediamanmu sih!" teriak Cagalli murka. Wajahnya kini merah padam karena malu. Siapa yang tidak, kalau seorang pemuda tampan menyeretmu ke dalam ruangan apartemennya-berdua saja.

Ia mundur menjauh dari Athrun. Tangannya mengepal dan kakinya mempersiapkan posisi kuda-kuda yang mantap kalau-kalau Athrun berani macam-macam padanya.

Athrun hanya menanggapinya dengan terkekeh geli. "Tenang, aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-anah padamu kok. Kecuali kalau kau ingin aku melakukannya." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Cagalli. Gadis pirang itu balas memelototinya.

"Nah... sekarang, jawab aku."

"A-aku tidak bisa." Cagalli menggigit bibirnya. "Aku terikat aturan-"

Athrun menyelanya. "Jawab aku dan aku akan memberi tahumu sesuatu."

"A-"

"Aku tahu siapa pemilik kalung Haumea-mu." Cagalli terdiam.

"Ba-baik... Beri tahu aku dan aku akan memberi tahu apa yang ingin kau tahu," balas Cagalli ragu-ragu. Athrun menyetujuinya. Ia mempersilahkan Cagalli duduk di ruang tengah lalu masuk ke kamar kemudian keluar dengan membawa sebuah foto dan jubah berwarna merah. Ia memberikannya pada Cagalli.

"Arnold Neumann. Dialah pemilik haumeamu. Seorang Red Hunter, anggota hunter dengan komando tertinggi di lapangan-orang yang telah membunuh ratusan vampire dalam misinya. Dia mentorku."

Cagalli gemetar. Di tangannya, ada sebuah foto dengan Athrun dan seorang pemuda asing didalamnya. Cagalli tidak mengenalinya-si pemuda asing itu. Rambut birunya serupa Athrun hanya lebih pendek, dan warna kulitnya lebih gelap dari Athrun, senyumnya tampak tulus, dan ekspresinya lembut. Cagalli tidak mengenalnya, tapi ia mengenal mata emeraldnya.

Pemuda asing dalam foto itu, Arnold Neumann, adalah hunter yang telah menolongnya.

"Cagalli, dia sudah meninggal."

Cagalli tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia telah menemukannya... tapi, ia tidak bisa menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya. Tidak setelah ia tahu bahwa penyelamatnya sudah tiada. Tidak setelah ia tahu bahwa penyelamatnya adalah seorang penjagal kaumnya.

"Aku... berhutang nyawa padanya," ujarnya lirih.

"Cagalli..." Athrun meraih pundaknya. "Dia... bukanlah orang jahat. Dia mungkin telah menghabisi banyak vampire sepertimu, tapi itu diluar kehendaknya. Itu diluar kehendak kami."

Cagalli mengangguk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Athrun-tiba-tiba merasa lelah dan bingung.

_Jadi selama ini, apa yang aku cari? Apa yang aku nanti?_

"Athrun... ceritakan aku mengenainya."

Athrun tersenyum. "Kau tahu kan kalau dulu aku pernah tinggal di kota ini?" Cagalli mengangguk. "Aku dulu bersama ayahku sampai akhirnya beliau tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan, dari situlah awal semua berawal. Tempat tinggal baru kami, sebuah desa kecil. Desa itu diserang sekelompok vampire, atau seperti itu yang kawan-kawan hunterku katakan, dan seluruh penduduknya tewas kecuali aku. Arnold menemukanku, ia mengajakku bergabung bersama para hunter lain. Ia bilang, ia sama denganku. Seluruh keluarganya dibantai oleh para vampire dan ia ditemukan oleh seorang hunter yang mengajaknya masuk organisasi. Ia mengajariku bertarung, mengajariku banyak hal."

"Di kalangan kami, dia adalah hunter terkuat yang mendapat gelar tertinggi. Kalungnya, yang kini ada padamu adalah perlambang untuk gelarnya." Ia memandang Cagalli yang tanpa sadar menyentuh Haumeanya. "Dua tahun lalu, ia bilang padaku kalau ia ingin berhenti. Arnold bilang kalau ia merasa yang dilakukannya selama ini salah. Setelah bilang begitu ia menghilang sampai akhirnya datang kabar kalau dia-" Athrun tidak melanjutkannya.

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa dia..."

"Tidak. Awalnya kukira ia terbunuh dalam misi. Tapi aku mengenalnya. Dia _Arnold Neumann_-hunter terkuat saat itu. Maka dari itu aku berusaha menyelidikinya. Sampai akhirnya setengah tahun lalu aku menyadari bahwa sepertinya ada yang salah dengan organisasiku." Athrun menoleh kearah Cagalli. "Cagalli, apakah kalian para vampire membunuh kami untuk memuaskan dahaga?"

Cagalli menggeleng keras. "Jelas tidak! Kalian pikir kami apa? Binatang?"

"Nah," lanjut Athrun. "Maka dari itu, setelah sekian lama berburu aku pikir _'Kenapa kami harus memburu kalian padahal kalian bahkan tidak membunuh manusia?'_. Mungkin Arnold berpendapat sama dan memutuskan untuk hengkang. Dan organisasi tidak menyukai penghianatannya. Sama sepertiku. Saat aku tidak mematuhi perintah, mereka menghukumku, mengambil senjataku, menahan uang tabunganku, dan mengasingkanku kemari-tanpa uang-sebagai peringatan kalau aku berhutang budi dan bergantung pada mereka, bahwa aku tidak boleh macam-macam kalau masih ingin hidup."

Cagalli menyentuh tangannya, merasa bersimpati. "Ba-bagaimana rasanya menjadi hunter?"

"Tidak menyenangkan. Aku ingat pertamakalinya aku membunuh. Usiaku sebelas tahun waktu itu. Aku terus menangis dan tidak bisa tidur. Dihantui perbuatanku. Dan Arnold menyemangatiku-dia bilang bahwa kalian, para vampire yang telah merenggut keluarga kami, pantas mati. Aku terus berpegang akan hal itu. Sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan arah saat tahu bahwa kalian mungkin tidak bersalah. Dan bahwa kami lah yang terpenjara dalam dendam."

"Membunuh karena seseorang dibunuh, dibunuh karena telah membunuh… itu tidak akan mengakhiri apapun," bisik Cagalli.

"Benar. Dendam akan terus berputar dan kita akan terus terjebak didalamnya. Aku ingin ini berhenti, Cag."

"Aku mengerti. Kita akan mencari cara untuk menghentikannya."

Athrun tersenyum mendengarnya. '_Kita_' yang diucapkan Cagalli amatlah berarti buatnya.

"Kali ini giliranmu. Ceritakan mengenai dirimu."

"Eh?" Cagalli tersipu. "Yah, kau tahu kan... kami vampire.."

"Keluargamu juga?" Cagalli mengannguk. "Teman-temanmu?" Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Tak kusangka selama ini aku dikelilingi vampire..." Cagalli tertawa kecil. "lalu, bagaimana rasa darah?"

"Sama seperti kalau kau minum. Lain orang, lain darah, lain rasanya juga," jawabnya ringan.

"Kalau darahku? Bagaimana rasanya?" Wajah Cagalli berubah merah lagi.

"A-aku nggak mau jawab," balas Cagalli tergagap karena malu. Athrun tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, kuubah pertanyaanku. Apa pendapat kalian tentang kami, para hunter?"

"Menyebalkan, mengganggu, tidak akan puas sebelum kami mati," jawab Cagalli berapi-api membuat tawa Athrun semakin keras.

"Oke. Kalau pendapatmu tentang aku?"

"Hah?"

"Athrun? Kau dirumah?" sapa sebuah suara dari pintu apartemen-menghentikan percakapan mereka berdua. Athrun tidak perlu susah payah membukakan pintu karena si pemilik suara sudah lebih dulu menyelonong masuk dan memeluknya. "Sudah kuduga kau dirumah! Apalagi pintu apartemen tidak terkunci. Tadinya kukira Rusty... Aku kangen banget! Kok jam segini sudah pulang? Nggak sekolah?" Si pendatang menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan.

Cagalli, yang sedari tadi mengamati, mengangkat alis. Si pendatang, seorang gadis yang mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, berambut merah terang dikuncir dua dengan mata berwarna biru muda. Wajahnya entah kenapa rasanya mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya.

Perhatiannya kini beralih kepada pemuda yang mengekor si gadis kuncir itu. Pemuda itu berambut pirang sebahu dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Cagalli merasa canggung. Si pemuda itu balas menatapnya. Mereka saling beradu pandang selama beberapa saat sampai suara cempreng si gadis kuncir menyadarkannya.

"Athrun, siapa dia?"

Athrun, tampak tidak nyaman karena si gadis kuncir terus menempel padanya, memanfaatkan-atau lebih tepatnya _memperburuk_-keadaan dengan berkata, "Dia pacarku."

Hening. Si gadis kuncir memelototi Cagalli yang shock namun memilih untuk diam-lalu tatapannya berpindah pada Athrun. Begitu terus selama semenit penuh. Si pemuda dibelakangnya bungkam dan memandang dengan bosan.

"Bohong.." gumam si gadis kuncir.

"Be-" Cagalli ingin mendukung perkataannya tapi Athrun mendahuluinya.

"Tidak, Mey. Dia pacarku. Aku menyukainya. Aku mohon maaf. Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi."

Dan, seperti setiap adegan di drama televisi yang biasa Cagalli lihat, gadis itu menampar Athrun lalu pergi keluar apartemen sambil menangis. Athrun tidak mengejarnya. Malah sepertinya ia terlihat lega.

"Kau keterlaluan kali ini, Athrun." Si pemuda pirang sebahu, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau bisa dibunuh Luna nanti."

_'Luna? Ah, iya. Teman Athrun yang di stadion waktu itu. Pantas rasanya si kuncir itu mirip seseorang. Apa dia adiknya? Apa mereka juga hunter sama seperti Athrun?'_ pikir Cagalli dalam hati.

"Aku tak peduli. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa sampai kau berinisiatif mengunjungiku, Rey?" balas Athrun.

"Kau tahu... tentang 'rencana' kita. Lokasinya akan kuberitahu nanti. Dan ini." Ia melemparkan sebuah bungkusan ke Athrun. "Hukumanmu dicabut. Kau bisa menggunakannya."

Athrun tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih."

"Siapa?" tanya si pemuda pirang itu-Rey pada Athrun. Matanya tertuju pada Cagalli.

"Temanku," jawab Athrun singkat.

Rey mengangkat alisnya namun tidak berkomentar. "Baiklah. Aku harus pergi menyusul pacarmu. Akan kutemui lagi kau nanti." Ia berbalik keluar apartemen, menyusul si gadis kuncir.

Cagalli menginisiasi pembicaraan terlebih dulu, "Jadi?"

"Mereka temanku di organisasi. Dan yang lari barusan itu Meyrin-pacarku, tadinya."

"Tadinya?" Cagalli terkekeh.

"Ya." Athrun tersenyum jahil. "Sekarang kamu yang jadi 'pacar'ku."

* * *

"Kalian lihat Cagalli?"

Shiho, Flay, dan Miriallia saling pandang. "Kami tidak melihatnya dari jam istirahat. Kami justru mau tanya kak Kira kenapa dia bolos."

Kira mendesah pelan, "sudah kuduga." Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga karib adiknya yang masih memandanginya dengan bingung.

_'Kamu kemana, Cagalli?' _pikirnya dalam hati. Kira menghentikan langkahnya saat ponsel di sakunya berdering. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan gusar. Ibunya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ibunya tentang Cagalli?

_"Kira, ibu ada di tempat Bibi Myrna. Murrue akan melahirkan,"_ ujar ibunya di ujung _line_ telepon.

"Apa bibi Murrue baik-baik saja, bu?"

_"Ya. Kira, ibu dan ayah mungkin tidak akan pulang malam ini. Kau tentu sudah dengar kabar mengenai Rumah Kecil di Skandinavia, kan? Jadi ibu mohon, tetap di rumah dan jaga Cagalli."_

"Tapi-"

_"Jaga dirimu dan adikmu, sayang."_ Ibunya memutus percakapan sebelum Kira sempat melanjutkan.

"Cagalli pergi." _Dengan manusia._

* * *

"Yay akhirnya aku bisa menginjakkan kakiku di Arcangel High!" sorak Luna.

"Pelankan suaramu. Bikin malu saja," gerutu Shinn. "Ingat tujuan kedatangan kita."

Luna merajuk kesal-namun moodnya segera berubah ketika matanya menangkap sosok orange dari kejauhan. "Itu Heine! Heine!" lambainya kearah Heine. Tingkahnya mengundang perhatian siswa-siswi lain yang lalu lalang di depan gerbang.

Heine datang menghampiri mereka. "Mau apa kalian kemari?"

"Cuma ingin memberitahu kalau Rey datang hari ini," jawab Auel datar.

"Apa?"

"Dia baru menuntaskan misi di Skandinavia dan mendapat tangkapan besar. Dia kemari untuk memberi informasi untuk penyerangan kita nanti," lanjut Shinn.

"Tunggu dulu-jangan bilang misi kita dia yang memimpin," ujar Heine-tampak tersinggung.

"Bukan kok. Dia cuma pemberi informasi. Kau yang memimpin," balas Sting. Heine menggumam lega.

"Ah, Heine, Heine! Aku boleh bertemu kakak pirang yang tempo hari itu?" tanya Luna-yang sedari tadi tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan teman-temannya, melainkan asyik mengamati siswa-siswi yang berjalan pulang keluar gerbang sekolah.

Shinn menegurnya sekali lagi, "Luna, ingat tujuanmu." Luna mendengus kesal.

Teringat bahwa ada satu orang yang lagi yang seharusnya mereka temui, Sting menggumam, "Kalian lihat Athrun?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Selamat Hari jadi Kira-Cagalli :DDD **(lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali)**  
**

**Special thanks to:** Magus-15IchiGo, Hoshi Uzuki, Ax-athha, lunlun caldia

**Thanks to:** miumiu, Ax, Magus-15Ichigo, Naw d Blume, niwa, lunlun caldia, Cagali yulla attha, Hoshi Uzuki dan teman-teman yang masih sabar menanti mbak Vryko :D

Mohon maaf reviewnya tidak dibalas satu per satu… terimakasih banyak atas suportnya :D

Maaf karena update yang seharusnya Minggu lalu terpaksa di delay karena para dosen sedang dermawan-dermawannya (bukan merk kosmetik) ngasih oleh-oleh buat saya. Semoga chapt ini tidak mengecewakan.

Kritik, saran, masukan, komentar, kesan-pesan, dan segala bentuk review lainnya amat dinanti :D

Salam,

Ofiai.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : GS/GSD milik saya?! Macacih? Ciyus? XDDDD**

**_Beware_... adegan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar yang bertaburan dimana-mana**

* * *

Mwu La Flaga memicingkan matanya, memindai pemandangan kota dibawahnya. Siluetnya hampir tersembunyi sempurna dibalik kelamnya gargoyle-gargoyle batu yang bertengger di puncak gedung pencakar langit yang disinggahinya.

"Lama sekali kau! Aku menunggumu dari senja, tahu!" salaknya pada sesosok bayangan yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Salahmu sendiri menyuruhku datang jauh-jauh dari Plant ke perbatasan Onogoro. Kau pikir berapa lama bagi _'manusia'_ biasa untuk datang berlari dari sana ke sini?!" ujar si pendatang membela diri.

Mwu mencibir. "Jangan beralasan. Aku malas kalau harus mendatangimu. Lebih baik kau yang menghampiriku. Apalagi bakatmu itu adalah kecepatan. Salahmu sendiri juga tidak memilih naik kendaraan dan malah berlari kesetanan kemari."

"Sial kau. Kendaraan memperlambatku. Kakiku jauh lebih cepat. Sudahlah. Apa tugasku?" balas sosok dibelakangnya ketus.

"Pergilah ke Rumah Besar. Temui Erica Simmons. Firasatku buruk."

Sosok di belakangnya menggeram kesal. "Aku harus ke Heliopolis?! Kau gila apa, memangnya sempat-"

"Cuma dua jam perjalanan kan? Kalau kakimu tak sanggup membawamu kesana, gunakan sesuatu yang dapat mempercepatmu. Rumah Besar mungkin dalam bahaya, kita harus bergegas."

Merengut kesal, si sosok memutuskan untuk menurut. "Lalu kau?"

Mwu menyeringai lebar. "Aku? Apa lagi memangnya selain menjalankan_ 'tugas'_."

"Jadi glossator memang menyulitkan," sindir sosok di belakang Mwu, senyumnya tampak dibalik bayang-bayang. "Jadi kau tak menemaniku? Kau akan terbang ke Skandinavia mengais-ngais di sisa reruntuhan akibat serangan semalam, kembali ke Rumah ayahmu di Onogoro untuk memeriahkan suasana, atau ke tempat Ullen di ORB untuk melindungi apa yang masih bisa dilindungi?"

"Rahasia."

"Kau menyebalkan. Bagaimana dengan para Penjaga?"

Mwu terkekeh, "Jangan bercanda. Mereka sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Para Hunter sudah pasti membuat mereka kerepotan. Lagipula, kau saja lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk melindungi Rumah Besar."

Sosok dibelakangnya menggeram pelan-matanya berkilat bangga. "Tentu saja. Apalagi sekarang bulan purnama."

Lalu tanpa menunggu Mwu, ia melesat terjun, seakan terbang turun dari atas gedung, meninggalkan Mwu tersenyum geli.

"Yang benar saja...'_Tentu saja_' katanya? Dasar bodoh."

* * *

"Pacar?!" seru Cagalli, terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kan barusan-"

"Percaya diri sekali sih kamu!"

"Kenapa? Kamu lebih memilih Heine dari pada aku?"

"Bukan," jawabnya tegas. Ia membuang pandangan untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

"Lalu?" Athrun tersenyum. Wajah Cagalli yang tersipu sungguh membuatnya gemas.

"Kalaupun iya aku suka sama kamu. Kamu manusia, aku vampire," balas Cagalli enteng, seakan yang dikatakannya adalah hal sesederhana '_satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua_'.

Athrun mengangkat alis. "Bukannya manusia bisa berubah ya jadi vampire?"

"Kamu tahu caranya?" tanya Cagalli cepat, nada suaranya meninggi menggambarkan keingin-tahuannya.

"Nggak. Tapi katanya bisa."

Cagalli hanya menggumam pelan. Entah kenapa ide merubah manusia menjadi sepertinya kini tidak begitu menarik lagi buatnya, walaupun ia memang tetap ingin tahu.

"Athrun, ngomong-ngomong itu apa?" Ia menunjuk pada bungkusan yang sebelumnya diberikan pemuda bernama Rey.

Athrun membukanya, memperlihatkan jubah berwarna merah, kalung yang identik dengan milik Cagalli-hanya saja berwarna hijau, dan sebuah _crossbow_.

"Perlengkapan perangku."

Cagalli memandangnya dengan ngeri, "Kau akan menggunakannya?"_ Untuk memburu kami?_

"Aku akan menggunakannya," bisik Athrun-mata emeraldnya menatap tajam vampire pirang dihadapannya. "Untuk melindungimu."

Rona merah diwajah Cagalli kembali muncul. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Athrun. "A-aku nggak butuh perlindunganmu. Aku mampu melindungi diri sendiri. Lagi pula aku punya kak Ki-"

Kata-katanya terhenti, teringat akan kemurkaan kakaknya yang mengancam di depan mata.

Ia menggeram frustasi lalu melirik ke arah jendela apartemen.

_Senja._

"Jam berapa sekarang, Athrun?"

"Setengah enam. Kenapa?"

"Kak Kira akan membunuhku. Terlebih dia tahu kau bersamaku."

"Sepertinya aku juga akan dibunuhnya," gumam Athrun.

"Sudah pasti." Cagalli meraih ponsel di saku seragamnya.

_37 misscall dari Kira, 17 misscall dari Shiho, 1 misscall dari Miriallia._

_3 pesan suara dari Kira._

_9 pesan singkat dari Kira, 1 pesan singkat dari Flay, 1 pesan singkat dari Miriallia._

Cagalli tertawa sinis. "Sepertinya aku jadi buronan.."

Ia membuka satu per satu pesan yang diterimanya-9 pesan berisi kemarahan Kira yang memintanya segera pulang, 1 pesan dari Flay yang menanyakan keberadaannya, dan pesan terakhir dari Miriallia yang memancing rasa penasarannya.

_**Cag, kau dimana? Temui aku malam ini. Kau ingat agenda kita purnama ini kan?**_

_Sang Penjaga datang._

Cagalli tak dapat menyembunyikan keantusiasannya. Banyak hal yang harus ia tanyakan.

"Athrun, aku harus pergi."

"Pulang?"

Cagalli menggeleng. "Ke tempat Milly."

"Mau aku antar? Sekarang purnama. Hunter lain pasti banyak berkeliaran."

Cagalli diam sesaat. "Aku nggak yakin Miriallia mau mentolerir keberadaanmu. Tapi kau boleh ikut, dalam jarak aman. Oh ya, sebelumnya ada yang ingin kulakukan." Ia menarik tangan Athrun lalu menggigit pergelangan tangannya, membuat Athrun meringis kesakitan.

"Sebelumnya aku memang bilang kalau darahku banyak dan kamu boleh menggigitku. Tapi setidaknya beri tahu aku kalau-"

Tak mengacuhkan Athrun, Cagalli menyela perkataannya, "Bersumpahlah padaku."

Athrun mengangkat alis. "Untuk?"

Cagalli melakukan hal yang sama pada pergelangan tangannya. "Sumpah darah. Bersumpahlah padaku kau akan merahasiakan apa yang kau ketahui mengenai kami dan kau tidak akan memburu kami."

Athrun tersenyum. "Aku bersumpah walau aku merasa sedih karena kau meragukanku."

Cagalli tertawa mengejek. "Oke, kemarikan tanganmu." Ia meneteskan darah Athrun ke pergelangannya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Jangan coba-coba kau ingkari. Karena ini akan benar-benar sakit kalau kau melanggar sumpah."

"Akan kuusahakan."

* * *

Luna menedengkan kepalanya, mengamati adiknya dan pemuda pirang disampingnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu Mey?" Ia menahan tawa melihat adiknya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Athrun mencampakannya," si pemuda pirang, Rey, dengan baik hati mewakili adik Luna-Meyrin, menjawab pertanyaannya, sementara Meyrin melempar tas bawaannya lalu menerjang memeluk Luna dan menangis sejadinya.

"Lagi?" tanya Luna prihatin.

Ia menggeleng miris. Normalnya, kakak lain akan marah dan melabrak pria yang mencampakan adiknya namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Luna. Karena ia tahu alasan Athrun mencampakan Meyrin. Adiknya itu terlalu terobsesi pada Athrun. Ia ingat apa yang menjadi alasan Athrun memacari adiknya-karena adiknya itu berulangkali menyatakan perasaannya pada Athrun, dan Athrun sebagai sosok lelaki yang _'terlalu baik'_ pada perempuan, memutuskan untuk_ 'terpaksa'_ menerima Meyrin dengan harapan suatu saat ia juga bisa membalas perasaan Meyrin (atau setidaknya menunggu Meyrin bosan kemudian mencampakannya tetapi ternyata itu tak kunjung terjadi). Selain itu, sikap Meyrin yang obsesif dan super posesif sepertinya juga mengganggu Athrun.

"Jangan katakan seakan itu hal yang lumrah! Athrun jahat. Dia... Dia... Aku ingin kembali ke Plant sekarang juga," rajuk Meyrin diantara tangis histerisnya.

"Yang benar saja, Mey!"

"Kau juga lebih baik ikut bersama kami, Luna," potong Rey.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan penyerangan-"

"Aku nggak peduli. Aku mau ke Plant sekarang juga dan kakak harus ikut. Aku nggak mau lagi lihat Athrun seumur hidupku," rengek Meyrin.

Luna menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Shinn akan mengamuk kalau aku pergi sekarang. Belum lagi urusan sekolah-aku nggak mungkin pergi membolos begitu saja tanpa ijin kan, Mey?"

Meyrin menggelembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Ia lalu menyelinap melewati Luna dan masuk ke kamar asrama-menarik kopor dari atas lemari di samping ranjang, membukanya, serta memasukkan dengan asal pakaian Luna dari lemari ke dalamnya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, Mey!" Ia beranjak mendekati adiknya dan mengembalikan lagi pakaiannya ke dalam lemari namun Rey menghentikan lengannya.

"Ikutlah. Semuanya akan kuurus. Ada Athrun yang bisa menggantikanmu."

"Tapi Rey..."

"Luna," potong Rey. "Sesekali, kau harus membiarkan tanganmu bersih dari noda darah dan dendam mereka." Luna terdiam. Ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Rey yang membuatnya tak berani membantah, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

* * *

"Kalian siap?" Heine memandangi kawan-kawan di depannya dengan tatapan tajam mata emeraldnya.

"Sekarang purnama. Ini akan jadi mudah," gumam Auel.

"Prioritas kita adalah Rumah mereka. Bunuh kepala Rumah, ambil informasi apapun yang bisa didapat, bereskan sisanya di daerah ini. Mengerti?"

Kawan-kawannya mengangguk sambil lalu.

"Shinn, kau dan Rusty ke sarang mereka. Orga dan yang lain bereskan sisanya di seluruh penjuru," perintah Heine. "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Kau tahu kemana Luna?" ujar Shinn.

"Ia ke Plant bersama Rey," jawab Heine singkat.

"Kau membiarkannya?" tanya Shinn. Nada suaranya netral namun ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

"Rey-sebagaimana kau tahu-memiliki otoritas di atas kita. Aku tidak akan mengomentari tindakannya," balasnya tajam.

Auel, menyadari suasanya yang tidak enak antara Shinn dan Heine, memutuskan untuk menyela. "Um, maaf... ada yang tahu Athrun kemana?"

Kawan-kawannya termasuk Heine menggeleng. "Aku juga tak melihatnya waktu tadi pulang ke apartemen. Aku sudah mengabarinya kalau hari ini kita ada misi, tapi sepertinya ponselnya mati," tambah Rusty.

"Tidak apa. Toh hak berburunya dicabut sementara kan."

"Eh, Heine, bukannya hukuman Athrun dicabut dan sekarang ia menggantikan Luna dalam misi, ya? Barusan Rey mengirimiku pesan."

* * *

Cagalli menarik lengan Athrun, menuntunnya menyusuri gang gelap yang menuju jajaran gedung kosong di pinggir kota. Langkah keduanya terhenti di depan gerbang gudang tua di ujung terjauh gang.

Athrun mengangkat alis. "Ini rumah Miriallia?"

"Bukan," jawab Cagalli singkat.

Athrun mundur selangkah-terkejut saat sebuah sosok melompat turun dari atap gudang-beberapa meter di depannya.

"Ca-ga-lli bodoooh!" teriak sosok itu-yang ternyata adalah Miriallia. "Kau kamu cari-cari dari tadi siang, tahu! Kemana saja sih?!" Ia mengerjap mendapati Athrun berdiri di belakang Cagalli. "Ath-Athrun?!"

"Hey... Um.. selamat malam?" sapa Athrun canggung.

Miriallia menatap Cagalli tak percaya. "Kau gila?!"

"Dia tahu, Milly. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah menyumpahnya," jawab vampire pirang itu tenang. Miriallia menatapnya tajam. Athrun memandangi keduanya dengan penuh minat-keduanya seakan saling bicara dalam benak, membicarakan kesepakatan tentang keberadaannya sebagai seorang manusia dalam pertemuan rahasia mereka berdua.

"Terserah. Aku nggak mau tanggung jawab kalau sampai ada apa-apa." Miriallia mendesah pelan. "Pantas kak Kira seperti orang kesetanan tadi siang. Kesana-kemari mencarimu. Kau sudah mengabarinya?"

"Barusan aku mengiriminya pesan. Aku bilang aku ada di tempatmu. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan diteleponnya." Dan, membuktikan pernyataan Cagalli, ponsel Miriallia berdering sedetik kemudian.

"Kakakmu," ujar Miriallia masam. "Kau bilang apa? Aku harus bilang apa?" Cagalli hanya mengedikkan bahu. Miriallia menatapnya dengan galak lalu memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan Kira.

"Ya kak? Iya Caga bersamaku. Eh? Oh... Dia sedang di kamar kecil," Miriallia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyilangkan jarinya, tanda bahwa dia berbohong. "Oke. Baik. Nanti aku sampaikan."

"Apa katanya?"

"Katanya _'nyalakan ponselmu'_. Aku yakin kau akan dihabisinya saat kau pulang nanti."

"Itu sudah pasti," gumam Cagalli suram.

"Dan, katanya Bibi Murrue sedang melahirkan. Makannya kau diminta cepat pulang." Ekspresi Cagalli berubah riang.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku sudah cukup banyak berbohong pada kakakmu. Aku nggak mau menambah dosa lagi." Miriallia menatapnya kesal, mengacuhkannya yang terkikik geli. Si vampire berambut coklat sebahu itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Athrun.

"Maaf, Athrun. Bisakah kau pergi dulu ke suatu tempat?"

"Milly, bukannya kita sepakat?"

"Cag, sang Penjaga itu vampire tua yang menyebalkan dan nggak suka manusia. Aku nggak ingin Athrun diapa-apakannya." Cagalli dan Athrun mengangguk paham. Sayangnya, sebelum Athrun sempat beranjak, muncul sosok lain dari tempat Miriallia datang tadi.

Seorang pemuda berambut sewarna almond ikal dengan mata sedingin kristal. Dia, sang Penjaga.

"Apa kabar nona-nona kecil... Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

* * *

Athrun terpaku sedangkan Miriallia dan Cagalli diam terpana memandang sang Penjaga. "Aku Ahmed el-Fasi. Penjaga Rumah Kecil Skandinavia. Ada perlu apa memanggilku nona Haww?"

Tersadar dari_ trance_-nya Cagalli melirik ke arah Miriallia dan berbisik, "Kau bilang dia vampire tua. Tua apanya? Muda dan cakep begitu kok!"

"Jangan tertipu tampang. Biar begitu dia lebih tua dari paman Mwu, tahu!" desis Miriallia.

Mendengar percakapan kecil keduanya, Ahmed-sang Penjanga tertawa geli. "Ya, usiaku 217 tahun, dua dekade lebih senior dari Tuan Muda Nara Atha yang kini menjabat sebagai glossator. Apakah itu yang ingin nona-nona tanyakan?"

"Bukan." Cagalli menggeleng. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kami tanyakan pada anda."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kujawab sebisaku. Namun sebelumnya, bolehkah aku bertanya siapa gerangan pemuda yang datang bersama anda?"

Miriallia memberi Cagalli tatapan _'nah, apa kataku?'_ dan tersenyum jahil. Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan cemas lalu kembali menatap Ahmed.

"Dia-"

"Aku Athrun. Athrun Zala," potong Athrun.

Sekilas Cagalli dapat melihat kilatan dalam mata Ahmed berubah. Ia bergerak mendekati Athrun, khawatir jika sang Penjaga memutuskan untuk menyerangnya. Tetapi, ia tak menyangka sang Penjaga malah bereaksi sebaliknya.

"Pantas saja. Wajahmu sungguh mirip dengan Leonore. Ditambah lagi bau khas setengah manusia-mu itu."

Ketiganya terhenyak mendengar ucapan sang Penjaga.

"Tu-tunggu. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Cagalli.

Ahmed menedengkan kepalanya heran. "Nona-nona tidak mengenalinya?" Ia pura-pura terbatuk sebelum melanjutkan, "Maafkan kelancanganku, nona. Mungkin nona belum mengetahui kalau teman nona ini adalah putra dari pasangan Penjaga, Leonore dan Patrick Zala." Ia lalu memperhatikan ekspresi ketiganya-yang masih dalam kondisi terkejut, dan menjadi semakin heran.

"Jangan bilang kalau nona Atha dan nona Haww, bahkan kau-" Ia menunjuk Athrun terang-terangan. "-Tidak tahu kalau kau adalah vampire?"

* * *

Mwu La Flaga mendengus. Ia melirik kearah tangan kirinya yang bersimbah darah-darahnya tentu saja. Lengannya terasa panas dan kebas akibat lukanya. Lukanya memang tidak besar, tapi cukup dalam untuk membuatnya merasa kesal dan mengutuk hunter yang memberinya tanda mata tersebut.

Ia menggeram pada si Hunter, mencoba mengintimidasinya. Si hunter tampak tegang-tangannya menggenggam erat dagger ditangannya walaupun sepertinya agak tidak fokus karena Mwu berhasil mengguratkan luka dari dahi sampai pelipisnya sehingga darah segar mengalir kearah matanya.

Ia memaki kesal. "Kau benar-benar makhluk tak tahu diri. Aku jauh-jauh datang dari perbatasan ke sini, berlari kesetanan hanya untuk mendapati kau menghancurkan Rumah Ayahku beserta seluruh topiari yang sudah susah payah dirawat mendiang ibuku!" Ia menendang perut si hunter yang hampir menebas lehernya. Ia melirik sekilas Kisaka dan ayahnya yang berhasil menumbangkan salah seorang hunter dan kini menghadapi empat orang hunter lain.

"Kami tidak pernah mencari gara-gara dengan kalian! Kenapa kalian memburu kami?!"

Si hunter tertawa, suaranya melengking dan terdengar mengerikan. "Benarkah seperti itu? Kalian ini vampire. Kalian ini monster. Sudah seharusnya kalian diburu. Kau tahu, betapa aku menikmati memenggal saudara-saudaramu di daerah utara pekan lalu? Mereka berteriak mengiba. Aku tak tahu monster bisa mengiba." Tawa si hunter makin menjadi. Dengan murka, Mwu meninju wajah si hunter-membuatnya tersungkur. Si hunter mentacke kaki Mwu-membuatnya ikut jatuh. Si hunter memanfaatkan keadaan dan menerjang Mwu, menindihnya dan berusaha menusukkan belati di tangannya ke leher Mwu. Mwu mematahkan lengannya.

Di saat si hunter melolong kesakitan, ia mengambil belatinya yang terjatuh dan menusukkannya dengan cepat ke dada kiri si hunter-tepat di jantungnya, mengakhiri hidup si hunter.

Mwu bangkit lalu meludahi si hunter yang kini tak bernyawa. "Jangan remehkan aku manusia." Ia sudah akan membantu duel ayahnya saat merasakan telinganya berdenging yang disusul dengan tekanan pada benaknya.

"_Mwu!_"

Ia mengatupkan rahangnya, mencoba berkonsentrasi di tengah kekacauan yang sedang terjadi. "Tidak disaat seperti ini, Erica."

"_Jangan berani-beraninya kau memutus kontak! Rumah Besar-__"_

"_Aku tahu. Aku pun sedang berusaha mempertahankan Rumah ayahku__," _jawabnya dalam saat yang bersamaan, ia mengambil pisau kecil dari balik jaketnya lalu melemparkannya-tepat mengenai belakang leher hunter yang akan menembak ayahnya.

"_Kau di O__nogoro__?! Mwu kami membutuhkanmu!__"_

"_Aku sibuk. Selamatkan Boleslav.__"_ Ia berdiri bersisian dengan Kisaka yang kini berada dalam wujud vampirenya.

"_Tapi-__"_

Mwu memutus benak Erica._"__Aku sudah mengirimkan bawahanku__. Komunikasi jarak jauh macam ini membuatku lelah. Sudah ya." _Ia menoleh pada Kisaka. "Berapa lagi yang harus kita singkirkan?"

"Dua disini. Empat diluar, dalam perjalanan kemari. Beruntung seluruh penghuni Rumah sudah pergi dan hanya kita disini."

"Kau sebut itu beruntung?" sindir Mwu. Kisaka terbahak.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Atha, kau tahu," balas vampire besar disebelahnya, Mwu hanya tersenyum penuh makna. Ia sudah akan menutup benaknya karena merasa Erica tidak lagi mengontaknya dan sekarang dihadapannya telah berdiri empat orang hunter yang tersenyum beringas. Tetapi teriakan panik Erica dalam benaknya membuatnya terhenti-

"_Sial, Mwu!"_

Mwu memutar bola matanya-merasa terganggu._ "__Selamatkan apa yang bisa kau selamatkan. Seorang vampire muda suruhanku dalam perjalanan kesana.__"_

"_Kami membutuhkan glossator dan bukannya pengganti!"_

"_Percayalah, ia lebih dari sekedar mampu. __Namanya Arnold Neumann.__"_ Mwu lalu memutus kontak benaknya.

* * *

_**AN :** (sembunyi) "Um... sudah 6 bulan ya? Waah... lama yaa" (lari) Mohon maaf atas update yang amat amat amat amat amat amat (ditampol amat) sangat lama... Menjadi mahasiswi semester 5 memang siswanto sampai-sampai saya harus memisahkan diri sementara dengan fanfiction... Saya sampai terharu waktu transit lagi ternyata sekarang fandom yang saya cintai ini sudah ramai :')_

_Saya juga berterimakasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk terus membaca Vryko-chan dan berkenan mereview (hug).. Terimakasih sekali buat dukungan dan masukannya juga alert dan jempolnya :D Mohon maaf saya tidak sempat membalas review cantiknya satu per satu... Seriusan bukannya nyombong deh.._

**Special thanks pakai banget to:**

**kak Relya Schiffer, lunlun caldia, akasuna no ei-chan, Cagalli Yula Attha, Amai Yuki, YosutbaKW, Gunpla, Naw d Blume, Himeji Arisa, lia. bieberlovers, Yukishiro1412, CloudxLightning, kirahara kuma, Ffionn, air phantom zala**

_Saya akan terus berusaha untuk mengupgrade tulisan saya... Untuk chapt 11 saya usahakan update secepat yang saya bisa karena sudah mau klimaks cerita (saya juga nilisnya deg-degan XD). Oleh karena itu saran, kritik, komentar dalam bentuk apapun amat berarti buat saya :D._

**_Salam, Ofiai._**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer : GS/GSD bukan milik saya...**_

_**Hati-hati dengan adegan kekerasan yang mungkin menampakkan diri...**_

* * *

Gadis berambut magenta itu hanya terdiam selama perjalanan. Sesekali diliriknya pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang juga tak bergeming disisinya. Ia akan melemparkan pandangan ke jendela kereta atau kepada adiknya (yang kini tertidur pulas menyandar di pundaknya karena lelah menangis) bila si pemuda pirang menyadari tatapannya.

Ya, ia tidak cukup berani untuk bertanya pada si pemuda pirang kenapa ia bersikeras memaksanya kembali ke markas pusat. Herannya, ia tak menolak ajakannya. Ia tak menolak di saat seharusnya ia bisa dengan tegas berkata tidak.

Bodoh sekali kalau ia kembali sekarang setelah dua tahun menghindari markas dan terus menerima misi, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, membunuh vampire manapun yang ia temui hanya demi menyibukkan pikirannya-mengalihkan dan menghibur diri untuk tak mengingat-ingat kesalahannya. Kesalahannya pada _gadis itu_.

Tapi apa daya. Disinilah ia sekarang, diam dalam gerbong kereta yang akan membawanya langsung ke Plant, ke markas pusat. Pasrah menurut seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya.

Ia mengerjap, merasakan mata biru dingin Rey kini terfokus padanya. Tak mampu membendung emosinya lagi, ia berkata, "Kenapa kau membawaku pulang ke markas pusat? Bukankah kita akan melalukan pembasmian di Orb?"

"Ada banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada menyaksikan suatu genosida," balasnya tenang. "Dan lagi.. Apa kau yakin kau _sedang_ ingin membunuh?"

"Maksudmu?" salak Luna, merasa tersinggung.

"Jangan coba berbohong kepadaku. Jangan pernah." Ia menatap tajam Luna. "Aku tahu apa yang kau alami, apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang kau rasakan, dan apa yang kau rencanakan. Jangan harap kau bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran seperti apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Shinn atau Athrun. Aku pun tak akan bersimpati seperti halnya Heine."

Luna menelan ludah. Ia menatap Rey dengan ngeri. "K-kau tahu?"

"Aku mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang kau harap aku ketahui."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Si pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah botol kepada Luna.

"Minum."

"Apa ini?" Luna memandangi botol minuman dingin berwarna kemerahan ditangannya. "Buatku? Kamu tidak meracuninya kan?" candanya.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Aku sedang berbaik hati padamu. Minum saja."

Luna memandang botol dihadapannya dengan penuh perhitungan sebelum meneguknya-lalu memuntahkannya kembali.

"Rey! Apa ini?! Darah?"

"Itu obat untuk kekhawatiranmu. Setidaknya, kalau kekhawatiranmu tidak terbukti, dosamu pada_nya_ akan sedikit berkurang."

"Bisa-bisanya kamu bilang begitu!" Luna mengusap tetesan darah di dagunya dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau sengaja kan?! Kau sengaja menjebakku!"

Rey hanya menimpalinya dengan tenang, "Apakah kekhawatiranmu terbukti?"

Ia tak sempat menjawab bahkan menarik napas ketika Rey menarik tangannya dan menggoresnya pisau lipat di tangannya.

Dengan refleks ia menepis tangan Rey akibat rasa sakit di telapak tangannya. Ia melirik singkat ke sekelilingnya, takut bila adiknya terbangun atau ada orang lain yang melihat.

"Kau apa-apaan sih?!"

"Diam. Lihat."

Luna terbelalak. Luka ditangannya dengan ajaib sudah menutup meninggalkan segaris darah kering.

Gadis itu hanya bisa memandang pemuda pirang dihadapannya dengan ngeri. "A-"

"Dugaanku benar rupanya."

* * *

"Jangan bilang kalau nona Atha dan nona Haww, bahkan kau-" Ia menunjuk Athrun terang-terangan. "-Tidak tahu kalau kau adalah vampire?"

"Mustahil..." gumam Miriallia takjub, sementara Cagalli dan Athrun hanya bisa diam dalam keterkejutannya.

"A-aku manusia," bisik Athrun-lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Ya, aku manusia. Tidak mungkin aku-" lanjutnya dengan tercekat, seakan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri adalah upaya yang tidak mungkin.

"Itu benar," potong Cagalli tegas. "Tidak mungkin Athrun salah seorang dari kita. Itu mustahil karena ia seorang hunt-" Cagalli dengan refleks menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya dan menghentikan perkataanya. Namun terlambat, karena refleksnya tak cukup cepat menghalangi rasa keterkejutannya untuk membeberkan rahasia kecil Athrun dengannya.

Dan "Apa?!"-dari Miriallia adalah reaksi paling normal yang bisa Cagalli harapkan saat itu.

"Athrun, hunter?"

Mata Miriallia beralih dari Athrun ke Cagalli dengan begitu cepat selama beberapa saat. Pipinya-yang biasanya merona merah bagi ukuran vampire kini memucat. Entah karena terkejut atau takut. Tanpa disadarinya ia mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi Athrun.

Cagalli masih dengan kedua tangannya yang intak menutupi mulutnya melirik Ahmed, yang herannya masih menampakkan senyum simpul dan berdiri tenang seakan ia tidak mengucapkan apapun yang 'salah' atau 'memancing keingintahuan'. Ekspresi yang benar-benar kontras jika dibandingkan dengan Miriallia.

Reaksi yang tidak diduga justru muncul dari Athrun.

"Ya. Aku seorang hunter," jawabnya tenang. "Tapi aku sudah bersumpah pada Cagalli aku tidak akan memburunya-atau kalian." Ia menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih mantap dan yakin,"karena itu, mustahil kalau aku seorang vampire."

Ahmed tertawa nyaring, suara tawanya ringan dan terdengar muda. Ia melangkah mendekati Athrun, membuat Cagalli mengambil langkah siaga dengan berdiri di depan Athrun-menjadikan tubuhnya penghalang kalau-kalau Ahmed memutuskan tindakan ekstrim dengan menyerang Athrun.

"Kau vampire, nak. Setengah vampire kalau boleh kubilang... Kau ingin aku membuktikannya?"

* * *

Erica Simmons merunduk tepat sedetik sebelum sebilah samurai telak mengenainya. Ia mengumpat pelan saat keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang dan terjatuh tersungkur menghantam pinggir lemari buku super besar diruangan kerjanya yang selama ini ia banggakan. Ia memekik pelan ketika serangan kedua menghampirinya-kali ini nyaris mengenainya namun ia diselamatkan oleh letusan singkat dari revolver Natarle Badgiruel.

"Yang barusan nyaris saja. Kau ingin mati, Simmons?" sindir Natarle. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Erica yang segera disambutnya.

"Terimakasih-" balas Erica setengah hati. "Mwu di Onogoro. Kita tak akan dibantu, aku rasa kita harus bertindak sendiri."

Natarle mengerling singkat lalu meludah jijik pada hunter yang tergolek tak bernyawa dikakinya. "Begitu. Sudah aku duga. Kalau begitu ayo kita sambut para penjagal itu."

"Tunggu." Erica menghentikan langkah Natarle. "Sebelumnya apa kau punya pemantik api?"

Natarle mengangkat alis sembari merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil pemantik api lau menyerahkannya pada Erica. "Kau ingin merokok disaat seperti ini?"

Erica tak mengacuhkan vampire berambut hitam legam itu dan berjalan menuju meja kecil dari kayu maple yang kini hampir tak terbentuk. Ia mengambil sebuah botol dari laci, membukanya lalu menyiramkannya asal ke buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Simmons?!" Natarle mencoba merebut botol yang ada di tangan Erica.

"Membakar tempat ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan para hunter mendapat informasi sedikitpun tentang kita."

"Kau gila? Kalau begitu tidak ada yg tersisa sedikitpun catatan tentang kita-bagaimana dengan riset kita tentang Sang Penerus yang selama ini kita susah payah kumpulkan?!" hardik Natarle.

Erica tersenyum sinis. "Jangan konyol. Aku menjabat bukan dengan otak kosong. Semua yang ada disini-" Erica menunjuk buku-buku yang ada di ruangannya, "-sudah kuhapal. Itu bakatku." Ia menyeret Natarle menuju pintu lalu menyulut api dengan pemantiknya pada salah satu buku yang diambilnya asal lalu dilemparkannya-sehingga menimbulkan kobaran yang perlahan menjalar ke penjuru ruangan.

"Ayo bergerak. Seluruh Rumah pasti sedang kacau-dan akan makin kacau kalau api ini menyebar. Kita susul Boleslav dan Tetua lainnya."

* * *

"Tunggu!" cegah Cagalli.

Ahmed tersenyum penuh makna. "Nona, pembuktianku ini akan sekaligus menjawab alasan nona datang kemari. Bukankah nona-nona datang kemari bersamanya karena ingin tahu mengenai 'ikatan' dan 'perubahan'?"

Cagalli dan Miriallia tergagap. "Bagaimana kau bisa-"

Ia menatap Cagalli dan Miriallia dengan cengiran lebar tergambar jelas pada wajahnya. "Maaf kalau aku lancang. Sekilas aku melihat benak nona dan nona Haww tentang tujuan nona-nona mengundangku kemari. Aku hanya memastikan kebenaran identitas diri nona-nona, dan mencegah vampire pembelot memperdayaku dengan memanfaatkan wujud nona-nona. Hitung-hitung tindakan preventif, mengingat kondisi sekarang yang tidak kondusif.."

Ahmed berdeham pelan lalu tertawa kecil. "Kita menghadapi situasi yang menarik disini. Ironis tapi menarik."

"Entah kebetulan atau memang sudah takdir nona Haww memanggilku kemari untuk mendiskusikan hal paling mendasar dari 'aturan'. Dan kau, Zala kecil, kau muncul dihadapanku tanpa tahu apapun mengenai jati dirimu sendiri. Terlebih lagi kau mengaku bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari _mereka..._" Ahmed memandang Athrun sesaat dan yang dipandang dapat menangkap raut kekecewaan melintas sekilas diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulik maksud awal nona-nona mengundangku kemari dan apakah hal ini berhubungan dengannya," Ahmed melirik skeptis ke arah Athrun. "Tapi aku akan menjelaskan sebisaku sebagai bentuk tanggungjawab yang kuemban." Kali ini ia memandang lurus kepada Miriallia.

Miriallia menelan ludah, merasa tak enak hati dan canggung. Ia tak terbiasa dengan penghormatan yang diberikan Ahmed el-Fasi kepadanya walaupun ia tahu bahwa itu adalah kewajiban Ahmed. Ahmed adalah kepala Penjaga Rumah Kecil di Skandinavia yang kini dipimpin oleh Loretta. Sebelum Loretta memimpin, otoritas Rumah Kecil Skandinavia berada pada kakeknya sampai akhirnya ia menikahi seorang manusia yang diubahnya menjadi vampire dan kehilangan statusnya diantara para vampire ras.

Ahmed pernah bersumpah pada kakeknya untuk mengabdi padanya dan keturunannya. Miriallia mengetahui hal itu, dan karena itulah ia berani memanggil Ahmed dan bertaruh dengan risiko dihukum karena telah mempertanyakan aturan.

Sang Penjaga berwajah muda itu berdeham sekali lagi, memusatkan perhatian Miriallia, Cagalli, dan Athrun kembali padanya. "Ikatan dan perubahan, hm? Keduanya adalah pertanyaan yang sulit dan ilegal untuk dibicarakan oleh para vampire muda seperti nona." Ahmed memberi jeda pada dirinya untuk menikmati rasa kecewa yang tersirat dimata Cagalli dan Miriallia. "Aku tidak akan merasa heran nona memanggilku kemari hanya untuk mempertanyakan itu. Toh bagi para vampire muda kedua hal itu adalah hal yang paling mengusik keingintahuan mereka. Sayang sekali hanya vampire yang cukup tua saja yang bisa menjawab dengan cukup bijaksana. Karena di masa lampau, kesalahan dalam memberikan pengetahuan mengenai kedua hal tersebut berakibat pada kekacauan global dalam kehidupan kaum kita."

"Kekacauan? Apa maksud anda?" Cagalli menyernyit. Rasanya tak masuk akal jika 'penjelasan' mengenai aturan bagi kaumnya malah akan menyebabkan kekacauan. Apakah vampire ini mengada-ada dan bersikap berlebihan?

Ahmed tidak langsung menjawab. Ia diam sesaat lalu menunjuk ke arah Athrun. "Dia. Zala kecil ini adalah contohnya."

"Zala kecil ini adalah bukti konkret dan nyata dari pelanggaran kedua aturan yang nona tanyakan. Kenapa vampire tidak diperbolehkan jatuh cinta pada manusia? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mengubah manusia menjadi vampire? Tapi bagaimana caranya mengubah manusia menjadi vampire? Bukan begitu, nona?" ujar Ahmed dengan suara dan ekspresi yang datar.

Cagalli dan Miriallia saling melirik. Perkataan Ahmed benar sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. _'Vampire ini benar-benar mengerikan,'_ ujar Cagalli dalam benak Miriallia.

'_Apa kubilang..."_ balas Miriallia. Keduanya kembali bungkam ketika mendapati Ahmed sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum geli.

"Nah, kembali lagi ke topik nona-nona... Pertanyaan itu bahkan sudah ada di awal masa kehidupan para vampire. Vampire jatuh cinta pada manusia, entah karena tergiur dengan darah mereka atau karena alasan lain. Beberapa akhirnya menikahi manusia yang menjadi objek cinta mereka, lalu mengubah mereka. Namun apa nona-nona tahu apa yang menjadi konsekuensi dari tindakan mereka?"

Cagalli dan Miriallia menggeleng, menurut karena terlalu takut untuk menyela dan terlampau ingin tahu kelanjutan dari narasi yang dibeberkan Ahmed.

"Manusia menjadi tua dan mati. Vampire tidak. Vampire yang terlanjur mengikat diri pada manusia akan meratapi kepergian yang dikasihi-sebagian menjadi gila karena kekosongan dalam jiwa-yang mengalir dalam darah mereka berupa janji yang dibawa oleh kematian. Sebagian akan sakit karena bayang-bayang kematian yang dibawa pasangan mereka yang telah tiada. Masa akhir mereka akan datang lebih cepat. Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang tidak terpengaruh ikatan itu."

"Lalu bagi vampire yang tidak mengikat diri, akan lebih banyak hal mengerikan yang mungkin terjadi. Manusia yang menjadi objek cinta mereka bisa saja meninggalkan mereka saat manusia itu tahu kalau kekasih mereka adalah vampire-monster yang bisa menyesap habis darah mereka. Nona tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dari penolakan tersebut? Vampire tersebut akan diburu. Ia tidak lagi dipandang sebagai yang terkasih melainkan monster yang harus mati." Ahmed, sekali lagi melirik ke arah Athrun.

"Satu lagi, adalah vampire yang memutuskan untuk mengubah manusia menjadi bagiannya," tambah Ahmed. Tatapannya berpindah pada Miriallia, "seperti kakek nona."

Miriallia tanpa mengepalkan tangannya, merasa terintimidasi dan direndahkan oleh nada bicara dan tatapan Ahmed. Ahmed pura-pura tidak memperhatikan dan melanjutkan bicara.

"Merubah manusia menjadi vampire sama dengan mengikatnya dengan kita. Caranya pun sama seperti saat kita melakukan sumpah atau mengikat diri dengan pasangan kita, yaitu dengan bertukar darah."

Cagalli memandang Ahmed tak percaya. _Tidak mungkin semudah itu..._

"Vampire menggigit manusia, manusia meminum darah vampire, manusia menjadi vampire. Prosesnya lebih mudah kan daripada aturan dan larangannya? Dan kenyataannya, banyak vampire yang nekat melanggar aturan. Kakek nona Haww, atau Leonore Zala misalnya."

Tangan Miriallia mengepal makin keras sampai ia bisa merasakan kuku-kukunya menggores telapak tangannya, merasa makin terintimidasi dengan cara bicara Sang Penjaga yang terkesan merendahkan keluarganya.

"Lalu kalau memang banyak dilanggar, kenapa peraturan tersebut masih diterapkan? Kenapa manusia yang menjadi vampire dan vampire yang mengubahnya direndahkan dan diasingkan oleh para darah murni?" ujar Miriallia dengan suara yang meninggi, menggambarkan kekesalannya.

Ahmed menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu nona Haww. Semua itu ada alasannya, dan aku mohon nona tidak tersinggung dengan perkataanku."

"Secara genetis, kita berbeda dengan manusia. Vampire yang tadinya manusia dan vampire yang memang dilahirkan sebagai vampire tentu akan berbeda. Nona-nona pernah mendengar atau bertemu dengan nosferatu?"

Cagalli dan Miriallia menggeleng.

"Kalau kau Zala? Kau pasti mengetahuinya kan? Mengingat profesimu sebagai hunter.. Mereka adalah target utama buruanmu."

"Maksudmu vampire muda?" jawab Athrun ragu.

"Hm, tidak sepenuhnya vampire muda. Ah, tapi mungkin itu istilah kalian para hunter untuk memanggil mereka.. Ya. Nosferatu adalah vampire yang tak bisa mengendalikan dahaganya. Mereka lebih hina dari binatang. Aku bahkan lebih memilih manusia srigala karena mereka lebih berotak."

"A-aku tidak mengerti," sela Cagalli.

"Tentu saja, nona. Mereka tidak akan berani berkeliaran di Orb. Entah karena Tuan Siegel tidak akan mengizinkannya atau karena mereka sudah lebih dulu dibasmi para hunter-aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti selama ini aku memang belum pernah memergoki mereka masuk kedalam wilayah Rumah Kecil Tuan Siegel."

"Mereka, para nosferatu, adalah para vampire yang dulunya manusia dan tidak sepenuhnya beruntung dengan transformasi mereka. Berbeda halnya dengan nenek anda, nona Haww, mereka tidak begitu beruntung. Anggap saja mereka sebagai hasil evolusi yang cacat. Mereka menjadi vampire, tapi akal mereka terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Makin tidak murni darah vampire mereka, makin buas mereka. Tidak seperti kita yang masih memiliki belas kasih dan rasa kemanusiaan, mereka akan menyesap habis darah korbannya saat mereka lapar. Makin lapar mereka, maka makin gilalah mereka. Dan biasanya karena itulah mereka tidak berumur panjang, terimakasih pada para hunter." Ahmed melirik lagi kearah Athrun, menyindirnya.

"Mereka sangat tak disukai. Bahkan diantara non ras. Mungkin terdengar kejam, tapi aku memang tak peduli para hunter memburu mereka atau tidak. Mereka binatang. Sekumpulan dari mereka bisa melenyapkan sebuah desa kalau sedang kelaparan."

"Apa karena itukah aturan dibuat?"

Sang Penjaga memandangi Cagalli sambil tersenyum lalu berkata, "Tepat, nona Atha. Semakin banyak jumlah vampire non-ras, vampire yang dulunya manusia, maka akan semakin kewalahan para dewan untuk menertibkan mereka, terutama para nosferatu yang tak berakal itu. Kemungkinan keberadaan kita terekspose luas dikalangan manusia menjadi lebih besar."

Sunyi. Baik Cagalli maupun Miriallia, tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang bersuara. Ahmed tersenyum puas, "Nah bagaimana nona... Apakah jawabanku sudah cukup?"

"Sebentar..." balas Cagalli. "Pertanyaan kami memang sudah terjawab. Tapi Athrun... apa yang membuatmu yakin Athrun adalah 'kita'?"

"Ah... benar sekali.." Ahmed mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Ia lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana ya? Hm.." ia mengerutkan dahi sebelum akhirnya tersenyum riang lagi. "Ah ya.. Begini..."

"Seperti apa yang kuingat dan kuketahui, teman nona ini-Athrun Zala yang 'merasa' dirinya sebagai manusia, adalah putra dari mentorku. Leonore Zala adalah Penjaga senior di Rumah Besar. Ia menikahi seorang manusia-hunter bernama Patrick. Tindakannya yang melanggar aturan tersebut sempat menjadi isu yang terkini saat itu.."

Pernyataan Sang Penjaga berwajah muda itu sontak membuat ketiganya terkejut. "Ayah Athrun seorang Hunter?"

"Dulunya. Lenore mengubahnya menjadi manusia dan itu benar-benar tindakan paling berani dan spektakuler pada saat itu. Zala kecil, kau seharusnya bangga pada kedua orangtuamu." Ia menepuk pundak Athrun pelan.

"Jika menurut pada aturan, Lenore seharusnya dihukum mati. Namun Yang Tertua mencegahnya dan mencabut hukuman atasnya. Lenore amat dekat dengan Yang Tertua. Bagaimanapun, ibumu adalah Pelindung bagi Yang Tertua. Status itu membuat ia dan bayi yang dikandungnya selamat, termasuk juga kekasih manusianya, walaupun kalian hidup dengan hujatan dari Dewan. Namun semua tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ancaman lain datang dari teman-teman ayahmu. Para hunter memburu kalian karena penghiatan ayahmu. Mereka membunuh orangtuamu lalu membuatmu melupakan jati dirimu-"

"Tidak!" sanggah Athrun. "Itu tidak benar! Para vampire lah yang membunuh ayahku, bukan hunter!"

Ahmed menatapnya dingin. Penolakan Athrun berhasil membuatnya marah dan tersinggung. "Sesukamu jika kau ingin menyanggah, Zala kecil! Asal kau tahu, aku mengingatmu seumur hidupku. Aku menyaksikan kau tumbuh dalam asuhan Lenore sebelum akhirnya ia meninggal demi melindungimu. Aku tidak akan melupakan baumu, campuran khas antara Lenore dan Patrick. Jika kau bersikukuh menyangkalnya, aku akan membuktikannya padamu!"

* * *

Heine bergerak seakan menari. Ia membidik dengan jitu setiap target yang berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Satu, dua, jatuh. Terus dan terus, bunuh dan bunuh. Semua vampire harus mati.

Lagi dan lagi.

Tak ada lagi vampire tersisa. Maka, untuk memuaskan dahaganya akan darah, ia menarik katana dipunggungnya lalu memutilasi vampire-vampire yang sudah dibunuhnya.

Yang dilakukannya itu membuat temannya jijik. "Heine, hentikan."

"Diamlah, Rusty. Sebaiknya kau pergi bersama Shinn dan yang lain ke sarang mereka. Biarkan yang 'diluar' aku yang bereskan."

Rusty, tidak berani melawan, apalagi dengan katana Heine yang berlumuran darah terarah padanya, menurut dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh.

Heine hanya tersenyum tanpa emosi. Hari ini ia akan membunuh, membinasakan mereka. Semua vampire.

Buru mereka!

* * *

Ssigh Argyle tak kuasa menahan rasa jijik yang tertahan di kerongkongannya. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapati pemandangan semengerikan itu ditengah tugas rutinnya berjaga.

Ia jatuh terduduk karena kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa lemah, lalu muntah. Ia terbatuk-batuk sesaat kemudian menyeka bibir dengan punggung tangannya. "Maaf," ujarnya pada sosok pemuda di sebelahnya tanpa memandangnya. Matanya terpaku pada belasan-bahkan puluhan mayat yang berada dihadapannya.

Pemuda disampingnya, dengan kondisi yang serupa dengannya-hanya saja tidak muntah, mengangguk memaklumi dan menjawab dengan susah payah dengan nafas tercekat, "A-apa ini?!"

Ssigh bangkit berdiri, kali ini berhasil menahan serangan rasa jijik yang memaksa keluar dari perutnya melalui kerongkongannya. Ia memalingkan wajah dari tubuh-tubuh yang tergolek tak bernyawa di depannya. "Hunter."

Ssigh memberanikan diri memeriksa mayat yang kondisinya lebih baik, tidak tercabik-cabik seperti sisa mayat yang lain. Ia mengendus sesaat lalu melangkah mundur. "Nosferatu sebanyak ini. Darimana mereka datang? Kenapa mereka-"

"Ssigh... kalau kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan, aku rasa sebaiknya kita pergi."

Ssigh mengangguk. "Miguel," panggilnya. "Beritahu yang lain-siapapun, setiap vampire yang bisa kau hubungi."

"Kita diserang."

* * *

Kisaka hanya bisa memandang penuh tanya pada tuan mudanya. Iris mata kelabunya mengikuti gerak-gerik sang Glossator muda itu-dan sedikit menyernyit setiap kali teriakan terdengar menyambut ajal dari hunter yang menggelinjang sekarat. Ya, tuan mudanya itu saat ini sedang menyadap habis darah tiap hunter sekarat yang sebelumnya berhasil ia jatuhkan.

"Anakku bukannya sedang menyiksa mereka, Kisaka."

Kisaka menoleh lalu mengangguk hormat singkat pada tuannya Uzumi. "Maaf, Tuan. Hamba tidak bermaksud-"

Tuannya mengangkat tangannya, menghentikannya. "Lihat. Perhatikan."

Ia menurut lalu memperhatikan lagi tuan mudanya. Ia melihat hunter terakhir yang digigit tuan mudanya berteriak tanpa kata, kakinya menendang tanpa arah sebelum akhirnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mati. Mata Kisaka menyipit saat itu terjadi, sedikit merasa jijik dengan perilaku tuan mudanya itu. Namun pengertian menyambutnya saat ia melihat tuan mudanya itu juga bergidik pelan-dalam waktu yang amat singkat-saat sang hunter meregang nyawa.

Tuan mudanya tidak sedang membunuh, melainkan mengambil 'ingatan terakhir' mereka.

"Anakku Mwu.. ia cerdas. Namun metodenya seringkali menyimpang."

Kisaka hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Ia mengerti apa yang sedang direncanakan Mwu. Tetapi cara yang digunakan Mwu tidak hanya dikatakan kejam, melainkan berbahaya. Menyesap habis darah mangsa sampai nyawanya terpisah dari tubuh dapat meracuni seorang vampire. Kematian adalah bagian saat dimana pikiran menjadi sangat aktif-peka sebelum akhirnya diam terhenti dan menjadi gelap. Jika seorang vampire memaksakan dahaga menguasainya hingga merenggut nyawa sang korban-merasakan darah terakhirnya dimana hal tersebut terjadi bersamaan dengan pikiran yang berubah gelap, maka kegelapan itu sendiri akan ikut terserap bersama darah yang diminumnya, meracuninya, membuatnya gila. Itulah mengapa vampire sejati sepertinya, seorang darah murni, menghindari 'minum sampai mati'. Karena itu hanya akan membuatnya hilang akal, yang lama kelamaan akan memerangkapnya dalam dahaga tak berujung. Seperti para nosferatu.

Ia mengerjap saat melihat Mwu selesai dengan tindakannya. Tuan mudanya itu berjalan gontai menghampiri ia dan Tuannya. Pundaknya turun dan keningnya berkerut, seakan lelah.

Tuannya bertanya, "Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Buruanku," jawab tuan mudanya itu pelan-namun matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Sarang mereka, ada didekat sini."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, nak?"

"Menghabisi mereka."

Tuannya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu-"

Sang glossator muda menyela dengan terburu-buru, "Tidak. Ayah tinggal. ORB diserang, begitu juga Rumah Besar."

"Aku tidak berkata aku akan ikut pergi bersamamu. Aku dan Kisaka akan ke tempat Haruma," ujar tuannya datar. Kisaka tetap diam dan setia mendengarkan walau ia terkejut dengan perkataan tuannya. Pergi ke Plant ke tempat Tuan Haruma? Untuk apa?

"Eroschenko. Ia selamat. Ia dan yang lainnya, mereka ada di tempat Haruma. Sedangkan rumah-rumah kecil lain saat ini sedang bertahan. Termasuk rumah Siegel. Hanya Haruma yang kulihat masih belum tersentuh. Aku akan kesana mencari tahu."

Sang glossator muda mengangguk khidmat, menurut. "Kalau begitu aku undur diri. Hati-hati, ayah." Ia lalu berbalik dan melesat pergi.

"Kisaka," panggil Uzumi, memerintahnya.

Ia mengangguk hormat sebelum berkata, "mohon maaf atas kelancangan hamba, Tuan. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan tuan muda sendiri"

"Jangan mempertanyakan kemampuannya, Kisaka."

"Mohon maaf, Tuanku."

"Tidak apa. Berkemaslah. Haruma memanggil kita. Kurasa akan terjadi sesuatu di Plant dalam waktu dekat ini, dan kita harus berada disana untuk menyaksikanya."

"Sesuatu, tuanku?"

"Ya, Kisaka. Perang. Aku melihat perang."

* * *

Kira mencengkram ponsel di genggamannya dengan begitu kuat, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Ia panik dan khawatir. Adiknya Cagalli tidak dapat ia hubungi, ia bahkan hanya bisa merasakan keberadaannya dari kejauhan. Tetapi bukan itu penyebab kemarahannya, melainkan sosok lain yang ia rasakan di samping adiknya.

Miriallia, Athrun, dan sosok samar lain yang tidak bisa ia tembus dan rasakan.

Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan adiknya?

Kira tahu Miriallia berbohong saat ia menghubunginya-dan itu malah membuat suasana hatinya makin buruk.

Ia mendapat firasat buruk sore ini. Firasat yang membuatnya memfokuskan benaknya pada Lacus, orangtua, dan adiknya yang kabur entah kemana dengan Athrun. Ia merasa sedikit aman karena bisa memastikan keberadaan kekasih dan keluarganya, walau ia sedikit was-was atas kaburnya Cagalli dengan Athrun. Tapi sekarang perasaannya berubah menjadi begitu buruk dengan keberadaan asing yang tidak ia kenali berada di dekat adiknya.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia jemput adiknya-

"Kira! Mana adikmu?!" Ibunya datang menghampirinya, membuatnya terkejut. Wajahnya tampak tenang namun ia tampak tergesa-gesa. Dibelakangnya, bibi Murrue mengikuti dengan cemas dengan dipapah sebelah tangan oleh Bibi Myrna. Kira bangkit berdiri untuk membantu, iba sekaligus kagum pada bibinya. Bukankah seharusnya bibinya itu beristirahat? Ia baru saja melahirkan siang tadi...

"Cagalli.. Dia pergi-bersama Miriallia," jawab Kira dengan nada yang terkesan ragu.

"Cepat cari dia!" serunya ibunya panik. "Kita harus segera pergi!"

Dahi Kira berkerut, firasat buruknya kembali muncul. _Tunggu dulu... Ada apa ini?_

"Ada apa, bu?"

"Kira, Rumah Besar diserang," jawab ibunya yang kini sudah mengenggam kunci mobil. "Kakekmu memberitahu ibu. Hanya menunggu hitungan jam sebelum mereka menyerang ORB juga. Kita harus keluar kota."

* * *

Athrun tahu ia sedang ditantang. Vampire ini, Sang Penjaga, serius. Athrun bisa saja menolaknya atau melawannya-tetapi itu pilihan bodoh. Ia paham benar posisinya. Ahmed Sang Penjaga ini adalah vampire tua dan tampaknya cukup tangguh. Athrun tidak mungkin menjatuhkannya, itu pilihan bodoh, dan lagi ia terikat sumpahnya pada Cagalli. Jadi ia terpaksa menyambut tantangannya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

"Athrun!" Cagalli menahan pundaknya. "Jangan bercanda!"

Athrun menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum lembut pada Cagalli, "Maaf, Cagalli." Ia melanjutkan dalam benaknya, '_Aku hanya ingin membungkam omong kosong vampire sok ini..' _Cagalli mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dengan ragu.

"Jadi?"

"Buktikan," ulang Athrun.

Ahmed maju selangkah mendekati Athrun. "Seorang vampire belum menjadi vampire selama ia belum merasakan darah." Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku jaket kulitnya lalu menyayat telapak tangan kirinya.

"Minum darahku, dan kita lihat apa kau masih bisa menyangkal setelahnya."

Athrun mengangguk mantap. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat meminum darah dari telapak tangan Ahmed, vampire Penjaga itu menariknya jatuh lalu mengeluarkan revolver dari pinggangnya dengan sigap dan membidik ke arah belakang Athrun. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai-sampai tak memberikan Miriallia dan Cagalli untuk berteriak terkejut.

"Kau, Zala kecil! Beraninya kau menjebak kami dan membawa temanmu kemari, " desis Ahmed.

Kebingungan dengan tindakan Ahmed, Cagalli dan Miriallia bergegas mendekati Athrun untuk menolongnya-namun keduanya terhenti saat sebilah anak panah melintas nyaris menyentuh kaki mereka.

Tidak terdengar suara desing crossbow. Tidak terdengar suara apapun. Tidak ada bunyi, bau, bahkan firasat. Bahkan Sang Penjaga pun tidak menyadarinya.

"Athrun... Sudah kuduga. Kau memang penghianat. Sama seperti 'kakak'mu Neumann," gumam sebuah suara dingin dan mengancam. Suara yang amat dikenali Cagalli.

"Heine."

**to be continued...**

* * *

_**AN :** Delay lagi :'))))) saya nggak akan berkilah :D tapi apa mau dikata karena saya menggalaukan skripsi maka terpaksa saya menunda update :P Ada sebagian fragmen chapter ini yang saya pangkas karena akan terlalu panjang... maka dari itu mungkin agak mengganjal tapi semoga di chapter depan saya bisa perhalus.._

_Saya nggak akan bosan berterimakasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk terus membaca Vryko-chan dan berkenan mereview (hug).. Terimakasih sekali buat dukungan dan masukannya :D Mohon maaf saya tidak sempat membalas review cetarrnya satu per satu... :')_

**Special thanks to:**

**air phantom zala, , Yukishiro 1412, Hoshi Uzuki, FTS-Peace, Dewi Natalia, Amai yuki, popcaga, miliuna rash, ****kak Relya Schiffer, ****Maimei Anna, Guest, Dandeliona96, Bloody Onihime31, hendrik. widyawati, ****CloudxLightning, ****pandamwuchan, chaceu, Lia ELF, cagalli. cutez, Miki Hibiki, TOPning**

_Saran, kritik, komentar dalam bentuk apapun amat berarti buat saya :D._

**_Salam super manis, Ofiai._**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer : GS/GSD bukan milik saya... Dan itu membuat saya galau...**_

_**Chapter ini di**__**dedikasikan untuk kakanda tercinta Elevena Dewi Rosowulan.**_

P.S Beware... banyak adegan kekerasan dan gore yang numpang wara-wiri disini

* * *

"Heine."

Ekspresi Athrun mengeras saat mengucapkan nama kawan sesama hunternya itu. Posturnya menegang, tanpa menghiraukan ujung revolver Ahmed yang bersisian dengan pelipis kanannya.

Heine, mendengar namanya disebut, melangkah menampakkan diri dari bayang-bayang bangunan di sisi gang, _crossbow_ sejajar pundaknya.

"Bergaul dengan para vampire, eh, Athrun?" ujarnya dengan suara dingin tanpa emosi.

Athrun hanya memandangnya kaku tanpa membalas. Dibelakangnya, Ahmed menekankan revolvernya semakin keras ke sisi kepala Athrun lalu mengumpat kasar pada Heine.

"Apa kau yang mebawa kawanmu kemari, Zala?" geram Ahmed.

"Aku sudah bersumpah dengan darahku pada Cagalli bahwa aku tak akan mencelakai kalian, kalau kau ingin tahu," jawabnya tenang.

"Tapi dia-"

"Diam vampire," perintah Heine. Suaranya datar namun mengancam, membuat Cagalli dan Miriallia yang sedari tadi diam tak berani bergerak memandangnya penuh waspada.

Mereka tidak mengira Heine Westenfluss juga seorang Hunter. Kenyataan tentang Athrun saja sudah membuat mereka terkejut, ditambah apa yang kini ada di depan mereka. Selain itu, berbeda halnya dengan Athrun yang hampir dipastikan tidak akan menyakiti mereka, Heine kemungkinan besar akan melakukan hal-hal tak terduga yang mengancam keselamatan keduanya beserta Athrun dan Ahmed.

Dan, kemungkinan itu terbukti saat Heine perlahan mengarahkan _crossbow_-nya pada Cagalli.

Miriallia memandang dengan ngeri. Athrun menggeram tanpa sadar, tubuhnya memberontak melawan kekangan Ahmed. Ahmed yang menahannya ragu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan revolvernya kepada Heine, namun lengannya masih menahan Athrun. Sedangkan Cagalli yang berada _point blank_ dalam ancaman _crossbow_ Heine hanya diam mematung.

"Heine-" geram Athrun.

Pemuda berambut orange itu tersenyum keji. "Kau bilang kalungmu itu pemberian seseorang, eh?" Ia kemudian tertawa kosong.

"Tentu saja kalung itu adalah pemberian ya... Pemberian dari seorang Hunter yang kau ambil langsung dari lehernya sesaat sebelum meninggal? Benar begitu? Penipu. Monster seperti kalian ini. Kau mendekatiku karena kau tahu aku akan memburumu bukan? Kau ingin aku lengah agar kau bisa lebih mudah menghabisiku?"

"Heine hentikan!" hardik Athrun. Heine tak mengacuhkannya dan tetap melanjutkan monolognya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Vampire pirang cantik dengan mata sewarna madu. Jadi kau vampire yang melumpuhkan Rusty... Sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku. Sungguh bodoh. Padahal selama ini kau berada dihadapanku. Kau sengaja membuatku tertarik, lalu menjatuhkan temanku satu per satu, dimulai dari Rusty kemudian Athrun, dan begitu aku berhasil kau taklukan... kau akan membunuhku, begitu?"

"Kau absurd! Dengarkan aku, Cagalli tidak-Heine!"

Apa yang terjadi saat itu terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan bagi seorang vampire. Heine menembakkan _crossbow_-nya, Miriallia melompat menerjang Cagalli-melindunginya dengan mengorbankan lengan kanannya sendiri untuk menggantikan sasaran bidikan Heine, Athrun melepaskan diri sekaligus merebut revolver dari Ahmed dan mengarahkannya pada Heine, Heine refleks melompat menghindari bidikan Athrun namun tertahan karena harus menghadapi serangan Ahmed.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, begitu tiba-tiba, sehingga meninggalkan sensasi kebingungan dan keterkejutan yang janggal dalam pikiran Cagalli. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan telinganya berdenging karena benturan saat Miriallia berusaha melindunginya.

"Cagalli, Cagalli! Kau tidak apa?" Suara Miriallia terdengar sangat jauh.

"Milly kau terluka-"

"Kita harus pergi, ayo."

"Milly lenganmu-"

"Jangan hiraukan aku. Ayo!" Miriallia menariknya bangun namun terhenti dan kembali jatuh tersungkur saat sebilah anak panah dari _crossbow_ Heine kembali mengenainya di kaki kiri.

"Jangan lari dariku," desis Heine dari kejauhan. Ia berhasil membuat Athrun dan Ahmed kewalahan dan memanfaatkan celah itu untuk kembali mengincar Cagalli-dengan terlebih dulu menjatuhkan Miriallia.

"Cagalli, pergi!" perintah Athrun. Ia menghalau Heine, membelokkan arah _crossbow_-nya untuk mencegahnya membidik lagi lalu memukulnya lepas dari tangan Heine. Ahmed membantunya dengan memukul punggung kanan Heine.

Cagalli memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan Athrun untuk memapah Miriallia berdiri lalu merangkulnya menjauh dari Heine.

Sang hunter berambut orange itu mengumpat kesal, menyadari buruannya akan lepas darinya kalau Athrun dan Ahmed terus mengganggunya. Ia menendang perut Ahmed, mengambil _dagger_ dari celah di sabuknya lalu menusuknya telak diantara rusuk ke tiga dan ke empat kanan Ahmed sebelum sang vampire penjaga itu sempat mengelak dan pulih dari serangan pertamanya.

Ahmed terjatuh, sadar dengan keadaannya yang tak menguntungkan Athrun menendang sisi tubuh Heine, memaksanya menjatuhkan _dagger_nya.

"Jadi begitu, Athrun," gumam Heine dingin. Ia berhasil menangkis serangan kedua Athrun dan menahan lengan kanannya, dan mematahkan upaya Athrun untuk meninjunya.

"Kau bersama mereka sekarang?"

Athrun tak mengacuhkannya dan menyerangnya lagi-kali ini tendangannya telak mengenai dada Heine.

"Kau memang hebat dalam pertarungan tangan kosong, ya. Tapi semua ini tak akan ada gunanya, walaupun kau berhasil menahanku-dan gadis vampire itu lolos. Dia mungkin hidup, tapi dia tak akan punya tempat pulang."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Hari ini Pusat memerintahkan kita untuk menyerang."

Athrun terpaku sesaat, memberi celah Heine. Lawannya menyeringai saat ia berhasil memukul perut Athrun, membuatnya lemah sesaat. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkannya untuk meraih _crossbow_nya.

"Malam ini... Para monster itu, akan musnah. Shin, Rusty, dan yang lain sedang melakukan pembersihan. Semua vampire di kota ini akan kami binasakan. Begitu pula gadis vampiremu itu."

"Apa?!"

Heine menyeringai keji sembari mengarahkan ujung anak panah crossbownya ke dahi Athrun.

"Selamat tinggal, penghianat."

* * *

Tempat itu tidak berubah. Bangunan serupa laboratorium dengan banyak lorong dan ruangan-ruangan berbentuk seperti sel penjara yang berjendela kecil dan sempit, bau kental Rumah Sakit, aula dan paviliun besar tempat biasanya para hunter-hunter muda yang belum siap untuk berburu berkumpul setelah lelah mendapat pelatihan, lapangan dan tanah kosong sejauh mata memadang-tempat dimana kemampuan fisik dan berburu para hunter diasah, dan tembok batu tinggi yang membarikade semua itu dari dunia luar-menyembunyikan identitas asli tempat itu sebagai panti asuhan.

Luna tidak tahu pastinya kapan tempat itu dibangun. Yang pasti, tempat itu sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak ia berumur enam tahun saat ia kehilangan kedua orangtua dan neneknya yang direnggut paksa darinya oleh wabah gelap bernama vampire, meninggalkan dirinya dan satu-satunya kerabat yang ia punya yaitu adiknya, Meyrin.

Ia tidak tahu siapa yang membawanya kemari. Luna hanya ingat bahwa saat itu, ada seseorang yang mengaku dari dinas sosial membawa ia dan adiknya ke tempat itu, menjadikan tempat itu rumah satu-satunya yang mereka kenal.

Luna juga tidak yakin atas motivasi awalnya berburu vampire. Ya, awalnya memang hanya membalaskan dendam atas keluarganya. Namun setelah ia berhasil membunuh ratusan vampire-termasuk vampire yang dulu telah merenggut kedua orangtuanya, dendam itu tak lagi berarti. Alasan awal yang menjadi beku dan hambar, tak lagi memberinya kekuatan, menjadikannya bimbang dalam kebingungan atas jalan yang ia pilih sendiri. Sekarang, ia hanya melakukan perburuan karena dua alasan. Yang pertama adalah demi membalas budi 'Ayah dan Ibu'-para ketua organisasi yang telah membesarkan ia dan adiknya di tempat ini, menghidupi mereka, memahatnya sebagai seorang Hunter, mengajarinya cara bertahan hidup. Yang kedua adalah karena rasa bersalah terhadap'nya'. Rasa bersalah pada gadis itu.

Dosanya pada Stellar Lousier.

Stellar, gadis yang kini tergolek tak berdaya dalam laboratorium Markas Pusat. Gadis yang dengan kejinya dijadikan percobaan oleh para Hunter yang bekerja di bagian lab. Gadis yang dulu adalah partnernya dalam berburu.

Gadis yang telah ia 'bunuh'.

Ia menghela perlahan tanpa sadar saat mendapati dirinya berada didepan ruangan lab. Mengingat tragedi yang menimpanya dua tahun lalu yang membuatnya kehilangan partner dan sebagai gantinya mendapatkan sebuah dosa dan kutukan. Kutukan yang kini mengalir dalam darahnya. Kutukan yang tidak ingin ia akui, namun telak dibuktikan oleh Rey.

Bahwa ia seorang vampire.

Ironis karena ternyata ia berubah menjadi monster yang selama ini ia buru. Ia seharusnya menyadari kalau ia bernasib sama seperti partnernya itu. Hanya saja lebih beruntung.

Luna menghelan nafas lagi, kali ini sambil menggeleng pelan-mencoba menolah serbuan kenyataan dan pemahaman yang kini menyerangnya.

"Temui dia. Kalau kau ingin."

"Rey," gumam Luna saat mendapati pemuda pirang itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah diam disitu sejak lima menit yang lalu, kau tahu. Seharusnya kau masuk dan temui dia."

Gadis berambut marun itu menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Lousier bukanlah kesalahanmu. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa Stellar bukanlah kesalahanku?!" hardik Luna. "Dia.. Aku.. Aku sama dengannya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa.. Aku sama dengannya tapi aku.." ujarnya terbata-bata.

Rey memandangnya tajam lalu disentuhnya pundak gadis itu, berharap bisa menenangkannya.

Luna menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang diwarnai rasa gusar. Ia tidak berani memandang Rey. Tidak sejak pembuktian di kereta dalam perjalanan mereka kemari.

Kini ia tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang vampire. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah curiga, namun ia memungkirinya. Ia menolak kemungkinan itu dengan terus berburu, terus menerima misi dan berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, dari vampir satu ke vampire selanjutnya, sekedar untuk menyibukkan pikirannya agar terhindar dari kenyataan dan dosanya terhadap Stellar. Ia berharap dalam kekalutannya, bahwa dengan setiap vampire yang berhasil dibunuhnya, maka penyesalannya akan berkurang-bahwa dengan menjadi Single Huntress adalah suatu bentuk penghormatannya pada Stellar.

Tapi semua itu sia-sia. Tidak dengan keadannya yang seperti ini. Tidak dengan dirinya sebagai monster.

"Ikuti aku," ujar Rey tiba-tiba memutus pikiran gundah Luna. Pemuda pirang itu menarik paksa Luna memasuki ruangan dihadapannya dan menyeretnya medekati ranjang di tengah ruangan-tempat dimana Stellar tertidur dalam komanya dengan banyak alat penunjang kehidupan terkait pada tubuhnya.

Luna menangkupkan telapak tangan kanan ke mulutnya. Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari matanya. Tangan kirinya yang masih berada dalam cengkraman Rey mengepal.

Stellar...

Ia memandang kondisi ex-partnernya itu dengan nanar. Dua tahun ia tak menemuinya, kondisi gadis pirang itu jauh lebih buruk dari yang dulu diingatnya. Ex-partnernya itu begitu pucat seperti bayang-bayang yang hanya berupa tulang berlapiskan kulit. Luna meringis ngeri begitu perhatiannya tertuju pada lengan kiri Stellar yang tersambung dengan selang infus yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Lousier saat ini dalam kondisi baik dan stabil daripada dua tahun lalu, kau tahu.." Gumam Rey.

Luna mengerjap tak percaya. "Kau buta?! Dia-"

"Terlihat buruk, ya. Tapi setidaknya ia lebih baik dalam kondisi koma daripada saat awal kau membawanya kemari. Mungkin karena sekarang ia diberi makan," tambah Rey sembari melirik aliran darah yang mengalir dalam selang infus yang terpancang pada tangan Stellar. "Sekarang ia lebih tenang. Buktinya tidak ada penjagaan dari orang lab. Ia juga tidak lagi mengalami serangan seperti dulu."

'Kondisi awal saat kau membawanya kemari' kata-kata Rey seakan menarik keluar kenangan Luna. Ia menggigil saat ingatan dua tahun lalu kembali menyerbunya.

_"Stellar, kau harus pergi dari sini! Sekarang!" Ujar Luna panik._

_Gadis pirang dihadapannya memandang dengan bingung. Tangannya yang gemetar berusaha memegang dagger ditangannya dengan lebih mantap._

_"Tidak! Stellar.. Stellar tidak bisa meninggalkan Luna!"_

_Luna mengumpat pelan saat segerombolan nosferatu datang menyerang. Ia merobohkan beberapa namun nyaris tumbang saat seorang nosferatu menerkamnya namun Stellar dengan sigap merobohkannya._

_Ia buru-buru bangkit dan menarik Stellar, melarikan diri dangan cepat saat mendengar gema langkah kaki di ujung lorong._

_Ia menyumpah-serapah dalam hati, menyesali keputusannya untuk mengambil alih kepeminpinan dalam misi kali ini. Mereka berdua ditugaskan menyergap sebuah gedung tua yang dicurigai sebagai tempat berkumpul para nosferatu. Ia dan Stellar beserta dua orang hunter lain-keempatnya adalah Hunter muda yang baru beberapa bulan mengikuti perburuan. Ia sebagai pimpinan misi, salah dalam memperhitungkan kemungkinan, membagi mereka berpempat menjadi dua kelompok dan mulai menjalankan misi. Awalnya mereka berhasil merobohkan beberapa nosferatu dan menganggap misi mereka selesai sampai kemudian selusin nosferatu lain datang menyerang tanpa diduga-duga, disusul banyak nosferatu setelahnya, membuat mereka yang lengah jatuh dan kedua hunter lain yang bersamanya tewas. Ia berencana melarikan diri namun keadaan makin sulit karena semakin banyak nosferatu yang muncul. _

_Luna tidak dapat berpikir jernih ditengah kepanikannya. Setidaknya, Stellar bisa selamat sementara ia menahan para nosferatu itu. Ya, ia lah penanggungjawab misi ini, ia harus bertanggungjawab. Ia sudah kehilangan dua hunter yang ikut bersamanya, ia tidak bisa kehilangan Stellar, teman yang selama ini selalu berburu bersamanya._

_Ia menyeret Stellar, berlari tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong gedung, mencari-cari jalan keluar dan menemukan tangga darurat lalu melompat menaikinya. Ia memekik saat genggaman Stellar terlepas darinya dan Stellar ditarik paksa darinya oleh seorang vampire. Ia sudah akan melawan namun terjatuh akibat pukulan vampire itu di sisi wajahnya. Stellar berteriak keras, daggrenya terjatuh entah kemana sehingga ia hanya bisa meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman vampire yang menjambak rambutnya._

_"Ah, maaf. Sakit ya? Sayang sekali aku harus menghancurkan wajar manismu, Hunter kecil," ujar sang vampire dengan suara beratnya yang mengerikan. "Lagipula kau harus mendapat sedikit pelajaran akibat sudah berani lancang menodai rumahku dan membunuh anak-anakku."_

_Luna mencoba bergerak tetapi tak berdaya. Sisi kanan tubuhnya mati rasa akibat terlempar dan membentur anak tangga saat vampire itu memukul dan melontarkannya. Rahangnya sakit sekali dan ia bisa merasakan anyir darah di lidahnya. Ia memandang vampire itu dengan ngeri._

_Vampire tua._

_Itu pikirnya. Ia baru melihat vampire seperti itu. Yang biasa ia buru hanya vampire muda-atau dalam kata lain, nosferatu. Ia tidak pernah melihat vampire yang wujudnya terlihat begitu normal seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya, tanpa taring, cakar, dan telinga mencuat-namun begitu kuat sampai dapat melemparkannya hanya dengan sebuah pukulan._

_Ia bergidik, tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan disaat yang bersamaan merasa sangat ringan seakan ia sedang terbang-lalu tak sadarkan diri. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum pingsan adalah teriakan Stellar yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan tawa keji sang vampire. _

_"Kalian menghabisi anak-anakku. Kalian harus dihukum, benar? Bagaimana kalau kalian kujadikan anak-anakku juga, hm? Kalian sangat manis, pasti bisa menjadi anak-anak yang baik."_

_Dan begitu tersadar beberapa menit kemudian, vampire itu sudah lenyap. Stellar tergeletak tak bergerak di kaki tangga. Luna memandang ngeri mendapati genangan kecil darah disekitar leher kiri Stellar._

_Gadis itu digigit._

_Kenyataan mengerikan itu seakan memberinya kekuatan untuk bangkit, dan membawa serta Stellar keluar dari gedung itu. Ia kagum pada dirinya sendiri yang dalam keadaan babak belur masih bisa bergerak dan merangkul tubuh Stellar keluar dari tempat itu dengan selamat tanpa bertemu satu vampire pun._

_Ia pun tidak tahu keajaiban apa yang mengantarnya ke Markas dengan selamat. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih meminta pertolongan untuk Stellar dan Hunter-Hunter lain datang menolong mereka._

_Malam itu ia merasa beruntung karena ia dan Stellar masih hidup._

_Namun mimpi buruk datang keesokan harinya saat ia mengetahui Stellar benar tergigit dan positif bertransformasi. Gadis itu berteriak mengamuk saat tersadar, mengigit Hunter medis yang mengobatinya._

_Sejak saat itu Stellar Lousier sudah bukan lagi dirinya. Ia berubah menjadi vampire tanpa pengendalian diri._

_Dan itu adalah salahnya._

Luna memejamkan mata erat-erat, tenggelam dalam ingatannya. Saat ia membuka matanya lagi, setetes air mata terjatuh lagi dari matanya.

"Kenapa Rey.. Kenapa aku dan Stellar berbeda?" Lirihnya. "Hari itu, Stellar berubah dan ia mengamuk, sedangkan aku tidak.. Aku pikir aku selamat. Aku pikir aku tidak diubah oleh monster itu dan aku yakin karena aku tidak menemukan bekas gigitan. Karenanya aku percaya kalau aku tidak seperti Stellar walaupun.."

Luna mengigit bibirnya ragu sebelum melanjutkan, "walaupun penciumanku seakan lebih tajam sehingga bisa mencium bau darah dari kejauhan, dari dalam tubuh seseorang-"

Rey tersenyum misterius. Tangannya menepuk kepala Luna. "Ah.. Begitu rupanya. Itukah yang membuatmu menjadi Pemburu Tunggal dan menjauhi adikmu sendiri? Kau bisa mencium darah mereka samar-samar?"

Luna mengangguk lalu menggeleng. "Awalnya aku kira bau darah yang kucium adalah khayalanku semata. Tetapi aku terus dapat menciumnya samar secara konstan, pada setiap orang-setiap makhluk hidup, baunya berbeda. Aku rasa ada kutukan yang menempel padaku, walau aku tak yakin kalau diriku vampire karena aku tak merasakan dahaga.."

Pemuda pirang bermata biru itu mengangguk pelan, "seorang vampire belum menjadi vampire selama ia belum merasakan darah. Ia tidak akan merasakan dahaga jika ia belum mencicipi nikmatnya darah."

"Tapi Stellar-"

"Ia berbeda Luna. Asumsiku, ia sudah diberi 'makan' sesaat setelah diubah, atau ia ternyata memang suatu 'anomali'."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Rey menghela perlahan, "tidak semua manusia bisa menerima darah vampire. Yang bertahan, akan menjadi vampire. Yang tidak..."

Rey terdiam agak lama, menimbang-nimbang kata-katanya kemudian melanjutkan, "Mati."

Luna terhenyak. "Kenapa-"

"Seperti halnya jika kau sakit. Kalau tubuhmu sanggup bertahan, kau sembuh. Jika tidak, kau akan mati. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Respons setiap orang berbeda. Itu menjelaskan kenapa kau berbeda dengan Stellar. Kenapa kau hidup sampai saat ini, dan Stelar terpenjara dalam tidurnya."

Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama memandangi Stellar dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Rey, sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku.. Kalau aku adalah monster?" Bisik Luna.

"Dari awal."

Untuk pertama kalinya Luna mengangkat wajah dan memandang langsung Rey tepat di mata. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau.. Kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup?! Kenapa kau tidak melaporkanku?! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku!" Ia mencengkram bagian depan kemeja Rey. "Kenapa kau menolongku? Aku... aku kotor, menjijikan.. Bunuh aku Rey. Aku bukan lagi aku yang kau kenal, aku sudah jadi makhluk yang selama ini aku buru, kau buru."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?!" teriak Luna histeris. "Bunuh aku, tolong, bunuh saja aku. Aku tidak ingin berubah menjadi monster.." isaknya.

Pemuda pirang itu merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya lalu berbisik pelan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Kau bukan monster. Aku tak akan sampai hati membunuhmu...". Rey memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Luna tebak. "Karena aku juga..."

_Sama sepertimu._

Luna terbelalak.

Vampire.

* * *

Natarle Badriguel melompat, mengelak, lalu membalas serangan dengan gerakan yang amat luwes seakan menari. Gerakannya itu membuat Erica terpana, sejenak melupakan kebenciannya pada wanita berambut hitam jelaga itu.

Persepsinya selama ini terhadap wanita itu kini berubah. Selama ini ia mengira vampire-vampire wanita dari divisi dua hanyalah vampire-vampire 'pemanis' dalam setiap pertemuan. Dari sisi positif dalam otaknya, Erica menyebut mereka 'sekretaris' para vampire tua; dan dari sisi negatif dalam otaknya, ia menyebut mereka 'escort'. Tapi ternyata vampire-vampire divisi dua memiliki tugas lebih berat dan rumit dari pada perkiraannya.

Buktinya adalah apa yang kini berlangsung di depan matanya. Vampire-vampire divisi dua beserta beberapa vampire pria yang tersisa melakukan pertahanan gigih di aula besar, mencoba menghalau serangan membabi-buta para Hunter sekaligus memberi waktu bagi vampire-vampire lain yang lebih muda, vampire-vampire tua berkedudukan tinggi, serta vampire-vampire lain yang tersisa di Rumah Besar yang tidak bisa bertarung untuk lari mempertahankan diri.

Erica menyernyit memandang sekelilingnya, ia menelan ludah dengan putus asa mendapati wajah-wajah yang dulu dikenalnya kini tak bernyawa. Bau anyir darah manusia bercampur dengan darah vampire di udara, membuatnya mual.

Nat, tak banyak vampire petarung yang tersisa. Kita terpojok, kita harus pergi sekarang juga. Ujarnya memperingatkan Natarle melalui benaknya.

"_Kau tak lihat aku sibuk__"_ bentak Natarle.

"_Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak-__"_

"_Kalau begitu berhenti bicara dan bantu aku__!" _

Erica melengos. Membantunya katanya? Dengan apa? Ia tak punya revolver atau senjata lain yang bisa digunakannya dalam jarak jauh dan ia bukan petarung yang baik-ia tak akan bisa berkutik dalam pertarungan tangan kosong.

"_Tapi yang lain..._" Wanita berambut coklat madu itu melirik vampire muda dibelakangnya, yang tampak masih berusia belasan tahun, tersembunyi dibalik punggungnya dengan luka lecet menghiasi pipi, lengan, dan lututnya-pupilnya melebar dan tubuhnya gemetar karena ketakutan.

Ia mendengar anggota divisi dua itu menggerutu sejenak dalam benaknya saat berhasil memukul mundur seorang Hunter. "_Tidak banyak yang hidup kau tahu.. Kita juga tidak bisa lari. Pintu selatan tertutup, terimakasih untuk amukan api yang kau timbulkan__,_" balasnya sinis.

"_Salah seorang dari divisiku berhasil mengamankan para Tetua. Yang lain bertahan atau bersembunyi. Para Tetua, juga Boleslav, ada di puncak Rumah," _lanjut Natarle kemudian.

Dengan sigap dan cepat, Natarle menyentuh benak setiap vampire di Rumah Besar yang masih bernafas, meminta mereka mundur perlahan-menuju sebuah tempat di puncak Rumah Besar, tempat para Tetua biasanya berkumpul. Vampire-vampire petarung yang tersisa di aula Besar bergerak mundur-memancing Hunter yang tersisa ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat yang dimaksud Natarle, mereka mengarah ke bagian selatan Rumah Besar dimana kobaran api yang berasal dari ruangan kerja Erica mulai berarak mendekat. Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk meninggalkan lindungan bayang-bayang pilar Aula Besar dan berlari ke puncak Ramah Besar dengan mengajak serta vampire-vampire lain yang tak terlibat dalam pertarungan.

Erica bergegas-tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang diberikan Natarle. "_Ide cemerlang, Nat__,"_pikirnya. Puncak Rumah dimana para Tetua berkumpul adalah ruangan batu, tanpa jendela dan hanya memiliki satu pintu untuk keluar masuk. Tapi, sedikit yang tahu bahwa disana terdapat jalan keluar lain yang didesain sebagai pintu darurat para tetua jika terjebak dalam kondisi berbahaya seperti sekarang. Diantara susunan tembok batu di ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah batu yang apabila ditekan akan membuka pintu lain langsung ke luar Rumah.

Erica tersenyum.

Ternyata si jalang ini punya banyak kejutan.

Hampir tak ada vampire di Rumah Besar yang tahu pintu itu. Bahkan tidak semua tetua di Rumah Besar tahu keberadaan pintu darurat tersebut. Natarle beruntung ia mengetahuinya. Setidaknya menjadi sekretaris si tua Boleslav memberikan wanita itu keuntungan.

Ia melesat melewati lorong-lorong dan anak tangga dalam ketergesaan, disusul beberapa vampire lain yang selamat dan mendapat visi dari Natarle. Jalan menuju Puncak Rumah tersembunyi-membuatnya aman dari Hunter. Atau itu yang setidaknya mereka kira.

Sampai mereka mendapati pembantaian masal dalam ruangan para tetua di Puncak Rumah.

Tak ada satu tetuapun yang selamat. Termasuk pemimpin mereka-Lemuel Boleslav.

Erica tak bernafas selama beberapa saat-jantungnya mencelos, kepalanya begitu ringan. Vampire kecil yang sedaritadi mengikutinya dan kini berdiri di sampingnya jatuh terduduk, sementara vampire-vampire lain yang mengikutinya menunjukkan berbagai reaksi keterkejutan yang berbeda.

"Selamat datang," sapa sebuah suara. "Ah, maaf.. Apa aku mengejutkan kalian? Kenapa kalian tampak murung?"

Suara itu datang dari seorang pria muda di ujung ruangan, tepat di depan pintu keluar rahasia yang diberitahukan Natarle.

Erica mengenalnya. Pria muda berambut pirang pucat pendek bermata biru safir dengan perawakan tinggi, pundak yang lebar, dan wajah yang menarik itu, Erica mengenalnya-meskipun dari jarak tiga ratus meter sekalipun.

Muruta Azrael.

"Kau," desis Erica dengan penuh kebencian.

Jauh dibawah, dari arah aula Besar terdengar teriakan murka yang sarat dengan penyesalan dan kepedihan-gemanya memantul diantara lorong-lorong tangga yang menuju Puncak Rumah.

Teriakan itu milik Natarle.

"Kau menipunya." Erica mengerjap, mencoba memutus kontak batinnya yang tanpa sadar sudah ia pertahankan dari tadi dengan Natarle.

Muruta Azrael hanya tersenyum timpang. Sorot matanya yang licik berkilat berbahaya dalam keremangan.

"Aku hanya memberi kekasihku visi yang dia inginkan," jawabnya tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah.

"Penghianat!" Suara Natarle kembali menggema-kini bukan hanya dalam lorong-lorong puncak Rumah tetapi juga dalam benak para vampire lainnya.

"Ah... Begitukah sekarang nilaiku dimatamu?" Muruta Azrael terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak menghianati siapapun. Aku hanya ingin merubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik."

"Dengan membunuh 'keluarga'mu sendiri?! Tidak ada kebaikan yang dicapai dengan cara seperti itu!" geram Erica. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, memandang bukti kejahatan Muruta dengan campuran rasa iba dan bersalah.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Erica. Aku mengetahui jauh lebih banyak daripada kalian, daripada vampire-vampire tua ini dan idealisme bodoh mereka."

Pria pirang itu berjalan mendekati Erica, berusaha mengintimidasinya. "Kita harus mengubah tatanan, Erica. Sudah bukan masanya kia berada dalam kekangan para Tetua, para darah murni. Kita tidak membutuhkan pemimpin, Yang Tertua, ataupun Sang Penerus. Kita berhak merdeka-hidup dalam pilihan kita sendiri tanpa tatanan yang mengekang. Lihatlah para nosferatu, mereka bahkan bebas membunuh. Kenapa vampire dengan derajat tinggi seperti kita harus mengekang diri sendiri kalau para binatang seperti mereka saja bebas berkeliaran?"

"Tak perlu takut dengan manusia. Dengan hunter. Kita bisa memanipulasi mereka. _**Aku**_ bisa memanipulasi mereka. Lihat saja sekarang, mereka-Para Penjagal yang bodoh, menuruti umpanku, bekerja sesuai dengan apa yang aku mau... membersihkan Rumah Besar dari vampire-vampire bodoh. Mereka tidak akan melukaiku, kau tahu.. Mereka akan lebih dulu mati ditangan kekasihku yang manis dan penurut itu. Atau aku bisa membunuh mereka sendiri kalau aku mau."

"Azrael!" gema amarah Natarle memantul di dinding tangga batu menuju puncak, sahut-menyahut membuat para vampire yang berdiri di ruangan batu bergidik. Sosok pucat vampire berambut gelap itu menyusul tak lama kemudian dengan wajah dingin dan mengancam.

"Ah, sayang... Apa kau sudah menghabisi mereka semua, hm?" Muruta menyambutnya dengan hangat tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah, matanya menyusuri sosok Natarle dengan tatapan tak senonoh. "Kau tahu, kau tampak begitu menarik dengan semua cipratan darah di tubuhmu itu..."

"Mati kau, bedebah!" umpat Natarle.

"Ah, begitukah? Apakah kau bersedia menemaniku?"

Natarle meludahinya lalu menerjang, menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta. Muruta tertawa meremehkan dan dengan mudah menghindari seluruh serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Usahamu kuhargai, sayang... Tapi aku tahu sama baiknya denganmu kalau kau bukan tandinganku, benar?"

Muruta menangkap lengan Natarle lalu mematahkannya dan menamparnya keras dengan lengan bawahnya, seketika membuat Natarle tak sadarkan diri.

"Nah... ada lagi yang ingin berpendapat?"

Diluar dugaan, gadis kecil yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Erica bergerak maju, memukul dan mencakar dengan histeris. Tindakannya yang tak terduga itu berhasil mengejutkan Muruta. Lengannya luka akibat cakaran si gadis.

"Pembunuh! Pembunuh!" raung si gadis, masih mencakar dan menggigit Muruta, membuat kemarahan vampire itu tersulut.

"Diam!" Ia menarik si gadis, mencekiknya, mengangkatnya lalu mematahkan leher si gadis.

Ia melemparkan tubuh si gadis yang terkulai tak bernyawa itu kepada kerumunan vampire dihadapannya.

"Ada lagi yang tidak setuju dengan caraku?" ancamnya dingin.

Semua vampire di ruangan batu itu, termasuk Erica, beranjak menyerbunya dengan serentak dalam amarah. Muruta tertawa terbahak-bahak, matanya berkilat dalam kegilaan dan kesenangan yang berpadu, sementara tubuhnya dengan gesit menghindari setiap serangan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan revolver dan mulai menembaki para vampire yang menyerangnya.

Erica tertembak sekali di pundak, dan pasrah menerima tembakan kedua yang diarahkan ke kepalanya saat seseorang menariknya, menyelamatkannya dari maut dalam satu gerakan cepat yang tidak manusiawi.

"Kacau sekali keadaan disini... Mwu tidak akan senang," gumam sang penyelamat dengan nada kesal.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kedatangannya dari tangga batu, bahkan Muruta sekalipun.

Muruta menangguhkan serangannya sesaat dan kini mengarahkan revolvernya pada si pendatang. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku sama sepertimu... Bedanya, aku lebih tampan, bermartabat dan bukannya seorang vampire tua licik penghianat sepertimu. Aku Arnold. Arnold Neumann. Salam kenal, aku rasa."

* * *

Lacus Clyne berjalan tergesa-gesa dalam pengawalan Da Costa. Ia setengah berlari mengikuti Da Costa yang bergegas menyusuri koridor-koridor Rumah Kecil menuju jalan keluar rahasia di basement. Sang pengawal, terus saja berjalan cepat tanpa mengacuhkan sang Nona yang kesulitan mengejarnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke lorong-lorong di arah yang berlawanan dengan waspada. Setelah yakin cukup aman, ia berujar pelan, "Nona Lacus, anda harus pergi sekarang."

"Tapi, tapi ayah-"

Ia sempat tersandung namun segera melanjutkan langkahnya. "Bagaimana dengan ayah dan yang lain? Dimana mereka?" Pengawalnya tidak menjawab.

Lacus memandangnya prihatin, mata baby bluenya menyiratkan sedikit ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. "Da Costa, apa yang terjadi?"

Da Costa berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh kearahnya, "Nona, kita diserang."

Lacus sudah mengira hal itu. Firasatnya tidak begitu baik hari itu, ditambah selentingan kabar yang ia dengar dari para pengawal jika Rumah-Rumah lain jatuh dalam penyerangan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Vampire-vampire lain, apa mereka-"

"Perintah evakuasi sudah dikeluarkan." Da Costa sedikit menarik paksa lengannya, mengarahkannya ke tempat parkir di basement. "Nona harus segera pergi. Saya akan menjelaskan di perjalanan. Ayah nona-"

Da Costa terdiam seakan tengah menyadari sesuatu, matanya terbelalak ngeri, dan di saat yang bersamaan terdengar suara ledakan yang amat keras dan lengkingan teriakan-teriakan para vampire di benak mereka berdua. Lacus terjembab ketika pengawalnya itu menariknya dengan refleks untuk berlindung dari runtuhan-runtuhan kecil atap basement.

Mata baby bluenya menatap ketakutan situasi di sekelilingnya. Kendaraan yang seharusnya mereka gunakan hancur tertimpa atap basement yang runtuh akibat ledakan.

"Sial, mereka datang. Kita sudah tidak bisa lari," ujar Da Costa dengan panik. "Nona, bersembunyilah, aku akan mencari bantuan-"

Namun terlambat. Sesosok berjubah melompat turun dari arah reruntuhan basement, matanya berkilat dalam gelap dan Lacus bergidik melihat senyumnya yang seakan haus darah.

"Nona, pergi!" Da Costa mendorongnya memasuki lorong ke arah Rumah Kecil lalu menutup dan menghalangi pintu penghubung antara koridor dan basement. Merasa Lacus sudah berhasil ia amankan, ia bersiap menghadapi Hunter beringas di depannya.

"Kau! Lancang sekali berani menginjakkan kaki di Rumah kami! Akan kuhabisi kau!"

Si Hunter hanya tersenyum.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, monster. 'Akan kuhabisi kau'."

Lacus berteriak panik memanggil Da Costa, didorongnya pintu basement dengan paksa, mencoba membukanya dalam usahanya yang sia-sia, berharap ia bisa menyelamatkan pengawalnya dari ancaman Hunter.

Ia menangis lalu segera berlari menuju celah sempit tertutup diantara koridor penghubung. Celah itu sering ia gunakan untuk bermain petak umpet saat kecil dulu, tersembunyi dengan baik diantara tembok batu dan kayu dinding koridor, dan terhubung langsung ke lemari kerja di ruang lerja ayahnya di lantai atas.

Ia tidak punya banyak waktu, tidak dengan keadaan berbahaya seperti ini. Ia berharap Da Costa selamat.

_Maaf, maaf.._

Perlahan, ia memasuki celah rahasia dalam dinding koridor, lalu memanjat naik menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia berusaha menghubungi benak ayahnya, namun benak ayahnya terkunci dan tidak dapat ia raih. Khawatir, ia bergegas.

Ia menahan keinginannya memekik setiap kali mendengar kegaduhan dan teriakan di luar. Gadis itu bergerak dalam diam, berdoa agar tak menimbulkan sedikitpun suara, berdoa agar seluruh anggota keluarganya di Rumah Kecil selamat. Berdoa agar _ayahnya_ selamat.

Setelah beberapa saat bergerak dalam diam, Lacus berhasil mecapai ruang kerja ayahnya. Diraihnya celah kecil diantara kayu penghubung ruang rahasia dengan ruang kerja ayahnya, dengan nafas tertahan Lacus mengintip ke dalam ruangan, menilai kondisi sekaligus mencari keberadaan ayahnya.

Apa yang ia dapati membuatnya terjatuh lemas.

Ayahnya, bersimbah darah dengan luka tusukan di dada, dan leher yang hampir putus. Di dekatnya, berdiri seorang hunter dengan sebilah belati yang berlumuran darah di tangannya. Wajah pucatnya menyeringai puas saat memandang mayat Siegel Clyne dihadapannya, matanya menyiratkan rasa bangga atas _hasil karya_nya.

"Kau penguasa vampire di daerah ini? Siapa sangka kau begitu lemah, begitu mudah dibunuh. Dasar monster pecundang," sang hunter dengan nada penuh cemooh.

_Ayah... ayah..._

Lacus yang masih bersembunyi dibalik dinding, memaksa tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan untuk bergerak, memaksa tubuhnya untuk menjauhi ancaman yang telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya.

_Ayah... _

Tanpa sadar ia terisak.

Sang hunter, yang sudah akan beranjak, mendengar isakan Lacus lalu mendekati dinding lalu menendangnya, merobohkannya, dan menguak Lacus dari tempat persembunyian kecilnya.

"Ketemu!"

Lacus hanya dapat memandang dengan penuh ketakutan mata berwarna semerah darah sang hunter yang berkilat dengan rasa girang yang keji.

Ia berteriak saat sang hunter menarik kakinya, mencoba menyeretnya keluar dari koridor sempit di balik dinding, dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menendang wajah sang hunter lalu merangkak menjauh dan berdiri, kemudian memaksa kakinya yang masih gemetar untuk berlari.

Sang hunter mengumpat, memegangi dagunya yang telak terkena tendangan sang nona vampire. Ia lalu tertawa, "Hebat. Kau bisa melawan. Aku suka itu."

Ia lalu mengikuti Lacus masuk ke dalam koridor, mengejarnya. Lacus mati-matian berlari menjauhi sang hunter.

Ia akan mati, pikirnya dalam benaknya saat langkah kaki sang hunter terdengar makin mendekat, dan suara nyanyian cemoohan sang hunter menggema diantara dinding koridor, "Vampire kecil, vampire kecil... dimanakah kau bersembunyi? Vampire kecil, vampire kecil... mendekatlah padaku... biar kupenggal lehermu... Oh, vampire kecil, vampire kecil..."

_Kira!_

* * *

_**AN :** Setahun lebih saya menelantarkan fic ini... Mohon maaf untuk delay yang lama.. dunia nyata sedang memberi saya banyak ujian dan tantangan untuk dihadapi #lebay Beberapa minggu kedepan saya agak sedikit luang, akan saya usahakan untuk melanjutkan vryko.._

_Terimakasih banyak buat teman-teman yang masih setia menanti kelanjutan vryko, terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk terus membaca Vryko.. Terimakasih sekali buat review, fav, dukungan, dan masukannya.. Mohon maaf saya tidak sempat membalas review teman-teman satu persatu.. Tapi percaya deh, semangat dan komentar teman-teman amatlah berarti bagi saya :')_

**Special thanks to:**

**Eizan Maruyama, Titania Scarlet El Bridget, JinK 1314, yanzkira, Setsuko Mizuka, Amai Yuki, nitameicya, puri kazu, Hoshi Uzuki, miliuna rash, Cagalli. cutez, Dewi Natalia, popcaga, Ffionn, SakuraYuri-87, CloudxLightning, aeni hibiki, Lennethia, Tri LovSasuhina, namja. ELF, ShonShirou 09.**

_Mohon maaf apabila ada typos, kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan gelar :D. Saran, kritik, komentar dalam bentuk apapun amat berarti buat saya (/)._

**_Salam hormat, Ofiai._**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer : GS/GSD ©Sunrise_**

**_Catatan: Italic untuk flashback dan monolog dalam benak. "Italic" dan 'Italic' untuk percakapan dalam benak._**

* * *

_Gadis itu memaksanya sparring pagi ini, menyeretnya dengan paksa dari asramanya ke dojo dan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mencoba memukulinya dengan pedang kayu. Ia tahu kemana serangkaian kejadian pagi itu akan mengarah, jadi ia hanya diam saja saat gadis itu mulai meneriakinya, mengungkit-ungkit hasil ujian hunter terakhir mereka, memaki-makinya sebagai bentuk tersirat dari rasa iri, sambil terus berusaha memukulinya dengan pedang kayu. _

_"Aku membenci mereka, Heine.. Aku sangat membenci mereka."_

_Heine sudah akan menanggapinya namun mengurungkannya. Ia membatalkan kuda-kudanya, meletakkan pedang kayu latihannya di lantai lalu berjalan mendekati gadis berambut hitam jelaga itu. Si gadis melunak._

_"Apa kau membenci mereka juga, Heine?" ujarnya perlahan sembari mencoba mengatur nafas._

_Hunter berambut orange itu tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang penuh empati mata kelabu gadis itu. _

_"Mereka semua monster. Mereka semua harus dibasmi, Heine. Aku akan membunuh mereka semua... walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa-"_

_"Meer.." Heine meraih jemari gadis itu lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Kau hanya lelah. Kau hanya ingin semuanya kembali normal-"_

_"Omong kosong, Heine!" Gadis itu, Meer Campbell, menarik tangannya dari genggaman Heine. "Kau tidak akan pernah memahami apa yang aku rasa. Kau tidak pernah melihat keluargamu, teman-temanmu, orang-orang yang kau kenal dibantai didepan matamu! Kau, seorang anggota khusus! Seorang Red Hunter sepertimu tidak akan tahu bagaimana sulitnya membunuh seorang vampire! Kau sama saja seperti Athrun! Kau tidak akan mengerti! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti betapa muaknya aku!"_

_"Heine... Mereka tidak mengijinkanku berburu," tambahnya kemudian. "Kau yang meminta mereka untuk menunda misi pertamaku, bukan?"_

"_Apa itu yang membuatmu kesal?"_

_Meer tertawa kosong. "Kesal? Kau tahu betapa kerasnya aku berusaha agar dapat berburu di luar!__ Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menahanku!"_

"_Aku tidak menahanmu, aku hanya berusaha melindungimu. Kau belum siap bertempur di luar sana-"_

"_Kalau begitu berhentilah melindungiku, Heine! Kau hanya membuatku merasa terbebani!" Meer melempar pedang kayu yang ia gunakan kearahnya lalu berjalan pergi. Heine tidak mengejarnya, ia hanya memandangi pundak gadis itu menjauh._

_..._

* * *

_Malam itu malam purnama pertamanya berburu tanpa pengawasan-tanpa supervisi dari siapapun. Biasanya ia hanya mengekor pada hunter yang lebih tua, menjadi asisten mereka, atau hanya memburu vampire-vampire muda yang berkeliaran secara individual Ia merasa bebas dan siap. Ia merasa __**harus**__ membunuh vampire malam ini, terlebih setelah kejadian tidak menyenangkan dengan Meer pagi tadi._

_Ia sedang mengawas tanpa tujuan, berjaga di daerah pengawasannya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa di gang kecil gelap diantara dua rumah._

'_Gadis kecil berkeliaran di malam hari bukanlah hal yang lumrah.. Yah, walau bocah ingusan sepertinya dengan senjata tajam dibalik jubah bisa dibilang lebih tidak lumrah lagi, tapi tetap saja..,' pikirnya._

_"__Hey…"__ sapanya lembut. Hunter muda berambut orange itu berjongkok menghampiri sang gadis kecil yang meringkuk ketakutan dibalik tumpukan kardus. __"__Kamu kenapa?"_

_Gadis itu tampak ketakutan, matanya yang seperti binar api meredup karena rasa takut. Hunter muda itu, Heine, memandanginya dengan seksama kemudian menyadari penyebab ketakutannya. Gadis kecil itu seorang vampire._

_Tapi ia begitu cantik, gadis itu tampak begitu murni dan tidak berbahaya. 'Usianya mungkin baru sepuluh... rasanya tidak mungkin vampire cilik itu membunuh manusia,' begitu pikirnya dalam hati. Gadis itu membuatnya kehilangan alasan untuk membunuh._

_"Sembunyi disini," katanya__ kemudian__,"kamu akan aman. Aku akan melindungimu." __Melindungi, adalah janji yang sangat berat. Jika supervisinya tahu tindakannya ini, dia akan dikeluarkan dari organisasi, dia akan dihukum, atau yang lebih parah dia mungkin akan dibunuh karena tindakannnya. Tapi gadis vampire itu..._

_Heine tersenyum padanya._

_Heine mendengar suara langkah kaki-yang berasal dari hunter pemburu gadis itu. Ia beranjak menghampirinya. __"__Oi, Kugai!"_

_"__Hm. Apa kau lihat seseorang ke sini?" _

_"Tidak," jawabnya,"aku nggak lihat siapapun dari tadi."_

_"__Kamu kira aku bohong?" __jawabnya untuk menutupi kebohongannya._

_"__Tidak__, __hanya saja kau tak pantas berada di area perburuan macam ini."_

_"__Kenapa memangnya? Toh aku juga sudah resmi jadi anggota. Aku cuma mau lihat kalian berburu."_

_"Kau ini baru saja jadi anggota, jadi belum boleh keluar tahu? Lagipula kau masih empat belas tahun. Masih terlalu muda untuk berburu."_

_"__Seingatku kamu hanya lebih tua sebulan dariku, Kugai," jawab __Heine. "Lagipula aku mendapat nilai baik saat kelulusan. Aku masuk kedalam anggota Red, kau tahu."_

_Kugai mencibirnya, __"__Sesukamulah. Ya sudah. Aku harus berburu. Kuberitahu ya, baru saja ada vampire kabur ke sekitar sini. Kalau kau melihatnya, segera bunuh!"_

_"__Oke, oke. Kita berpencar saja…"_

_"__Hm, ya. Sampai jumpa__.__"__ Heine menunggu beberapa saat, memastikan Kugai sudah cukup jauh dari pandangan sebelum kembali kepada gadis vampire itu lagi._

_"__Hei," bisiknya._

_Ia mendekati gadis itu,dan tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menepuk pelan kepala si gadis vampire. Vampire kecil hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan, Heine tahu tindakannya membelai rambutnya justru malah mengintimidasinya._

_Ia lalu melepas kalung Haumea merah miliknya dari lehernya dan meletakkannya di dekat kaki si gadis vampire._

_"__Anggap saja itu jimat dariku__. J__angan mati ya…" __ujarnya sebelum menghilang pergi._

_..._

* * *

_Heine memandang Hunter berambut biru itu dengan penuh keterkejutan, " Arnold, apa yang-"_

_Hunter berambut biru itu tak mengacuhkannya dan sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia melepas jubah merahnya yang penuh sobekan dan noda darah dari tubuhnya dan membuang crossbow beserta daggernya ke lantai. Ia lalu melemparkan sesuatu kepada Heine. "Ambil ini. Simpan. Jadilah ini pengingat bagimu. Aku harus pergi. "_

"_Tunggu!" Heine menahan lengan Arnold. "Kau mau kemana?!"Ia menghalangi langkah teman satu asramanya itu, raut kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajahnya._

_Arnold balas memandangnya dengan sedih. "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Sampai saat itu tiba, jaga Athrun dan Meer."_

_..._

* * *

_"Aku sangat menginginkan pendant itu Heine. Menjadi anggota Red,itu tujuanku. Sama sepertimu. Kau tahu apa isi pendant anggota Red? Darah vampire. Itu bisa jadi sangat berguna. Aku dengar darah vampire dalam Haumea anggota Red bisa jadi obat bagi orang yang sedang sekarat dan bisa menjadi racun bagi vampire lainnya. Mungkin kita bisa menjadikannya senjata massal, mungkin kita bisa mengobati Stellar dengan itu. Kau menyukai Stellar, bukan?"_

_Heine mengangkat alis, kemudian tertawa. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku menyukaimu, Meer._

_Namun hunter berambut orange itu tidak menyuarakan isi pikirannya dan hanya diam, dengan sabar mendengarkan celotehan Meer._

"_Kau bisa menggunakan Haumeamu, kau tahu. Untuk Stellar. Kau selalu menengoknya, bukan?Aku merasa iba padanya.. juga pada Hawk.. dia masih tampak begitu terpukul. Aku dengar dia memutuskan untuk berburu sendiri."_

"_Hm.. Kasihan, Lunamaria.. Dia hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menjadi single hunter," tanggapnya sambil lalu dengan mengedikkan bahu. Gadis berambut gelap di sisinya tertawa halus._

"_Komentar macam apa itu? Dasar tidak berperasaan.. Makannya kau begitu pelit, tidak mau memberikan pendantmu."_

"_Haumea ini bukan milikku, Meer."_

"_Eh? Lalu milik siapa?"_

"_Ini milik Arnold..."_

"_Arnold? Punyamu kemana?" Meer meraih Haumea Heine lalu menyentuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu pendantmu boleh untukku?"_

"_Pendantku..."_

'_Anggap saja itu jimat dariku__. J__angan mati y__a...' Heine teringat pada si gadis vampire kecil._

"_Pendantku hilang saat aku berburu."_

_Meer mendesah kecewa. "Yaah... sayang sekali... Eh, tapi kenapa Arnold memberikannya padamu? Aku juga tidak melihatnya belakangan ini.. Kau tahu dia kemana? Aku mendengar banyak kabar buruk tentangnya.. katanya dia-"_

"_Berkhianat. Arnold sudah menghianati kita, Meer. Karenanya dia sudah tak pantas lagi menggunakan Haumea ini."_

"_**Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, Heine."**_

_Mengerti apa?_

_Kau tidak membuatku mengerti, Arnold._

_..._

* * *

_Ia telah gagal dalam , seorang vampire tunggal, dengan perawakan tinggi, rambut panjang kelabu dengan sorot mata biru kelabu sewarna merkuri. Vampire itu sangat kuat, kekuatannya menekan batas kemampuannya sebagai Red Hunter. Tapi ia akan hidup, ia akan menang, ia tahu itu._

_Sang vampire sepertinya juga mengetahui potensi bahaya yang dimiliki Heine. Oleh karena itu, vampire itu menggunakan metode keji untuk menjatuhkannya._

_Vampire itu mengincar Meer, partnernya._

_Ia mengecoh Meer, merebut dagger dari tangan gadis itu, lalu menusukkannya ke pinggang kiri hunter muda itu. Seakan tak puas, sang vampire menusuk perut Meer sekali lagi sebelum melempar tubuh Meer ke arah Heine. Dengan seringai penuh kemenangan, ia melompat kabur ke atas atap bangunan terdekat, meninggalkan Heine yang panik mencoba menghentikan perdarahan Meer._

_"Meer! Meeeeeer!"_

_"Hei... heine... Heine... aku.. aku gagal... Hei-"_

_"Tidak, tidak Meer... Kau tidak gagal, aku akan melindungimu. Kau akan selamat, oke? Kau dengar aku? Kau akan hidup, aku ada disini. Aku akan melindungimu. Meer!"_

_"Athrun.. Heine, sampaikan padanya...maaf... suka.. aku... menyukai-"_

_"Meeeer!"_

'_Aku menyukaimu, Heine.'_

_Namun ia tak pernah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Meer._

_..._

* * *

_"Sebagai hukuman atas kelalaian dalam menjalankan tugas sehingga mengakibatkan cedera fatal yang berujung kematian pada partner, kau diturunkan dari posisimu. Senjata dan segala perlengkapanmu kami sita dan kau kami pindah tugaskan ke Orb seorang diri."_

_Ia hanya mendengarkan keputusan Dewan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa pembelaan. Ia juga tak bergeming saat suruhan dewan mengambil paksa Haumea Arnold yang melingkar di lehernya._

_Meer, maafkan aku. Aku telah mengingkari janjiku._

_..._

* * *

_Athrun menghampirinya seusai sidang. Ia tahu apa yang akan kawan hunternya itu katakan, dan ia tak peduli. Dukanya terlampau dalam dan Athrun tidak akan bisa memahaminya._

"_Heine... aku turut berbela sungkawa-"_

"_Tidak perlu."_

_Athrun mencoba meraih pundaknya namun ia menepisnya."Hei-"_

"_Kau tahu apa kata-kata terakhir Meer?" ungkapnya dingin._

"_Meer menyukaimu."_

_Athrun terdiam._

"_Athrun, apakah kau tidak sedikitpun merasa kehilangan?"_

"_Heine.. aku tahu perasaanmu."_

"_Tidak. Kau tidak. Pertama Arnold, kemudian Meer. Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan? Arnold memintaku menjagamu. Meer bilang ia tentangmu, dan lihat... Lihat dirimu. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

_Heine menerjang Athrun lalu memukulinya dengan brutal._

_Tindakannya itu baru bisa dihentikan saat empat orang suruhan Dewan berhasil mengekangnya._

_..._

* * *

"_Pemuda ini terguncang atas kematian rekannya. Ia tidak akan mampu berburu dengan kondisi kejiwaan seperti ini."_

"_Kalau begitu, buat dia lupa. Dia harus bisa berburu. Aku dengar dia hunter muda berbakat yang amat mahir di lapangan."_

"_Tapi, Ketua Dewan, ia sudah cukup lama bekerja dengan rekannya tersebut. Kita tidak bisa menghapus ingatannya selama itu, dia bisa-"_

"_Berapa lama?"_

"_Dua tahun. Kami sudah memasangkan keduanya selama lebih dari dua tahun dilapangan dan-"_

"_Lakukan."_

"_Tapi, Ketua-"_

"_Lakukan. Buat dia lupa. Aku ingin dia sudah berburu lagi dalam seminggu."_

_Suruhan Dewan itu tidak berani membantah. Ia bergegas memanggil seseorang dengan jubah hijau gelap masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat dimana Heine duduk diam mematung dengan tangan yang terikat ke lengan kursi. _

"_Kau bisa mulai," perintah sang Ketua Dewan._

_Sosok berjubah itu mengangguk, lalu menyentuh dahi Heine. Mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan pria berjubah itu kepadanya, Heine berontak dan mengamuk, namun sang suruhan Dewan menahannya dari samping. "Kau harus melupakan Meer Campbell, segala kejadian tentangnya kau tak akan ingat. Seumur hidupmu, kau tak akan ingat."_

'_Meer. Aku membenci mereka. Aku bersumpah aku akan memusnahkan mereka semua. Vampire yang sudah membunuhmu-'_

"_Kau akan melupakan semuanya."_

'_Tidak! Tunggu! Meer-'_

_Memorinya tentang Meer, tentang pesan Arnold, tentang Haumea merah miliknya dan gadis vampire berkelebat cepat di benaknya._

_Satu persatu, kelebatan ingatan itu hilang digantikan kehampaan._

_Dan benak Heine saat itu menjadi gelap sehingga satu-satunya yang tertinggal padanya adalah kebencian mendalam._

'_**Aku membenci mereka. Aku bersumpah aku akan memusnahkan mereka semua. Vampire!'**_

* * *

Kira Yamato bergegas memacu motor sportnya. Ibunya menyusulnya dibelakang, sebelum berpisah jalan di persimpangan.

"Ibu tunggu kalian di perbatasan. Ayah akan menemui kita disana."

Vampire berambut coklat itu hanya mengangguk singkat dari balik helmnya.

Ia sudah setengah jalan menuju tempat adiknya berada saat dengingan yang memekakkan bergema di benaknya.

_Distress signal._

Gema peringatan tersebut membuatnya oleng sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia bisa kembali mengendalikan motornya.

Serbuan panggilan silih berganti dalam benaknya, membuatnya pening. Ia mengenali salah satunya, lalu mencoba merespons.

"_Dearka-"_

"_Kau dimana, bodoh?! Perintah evakuasi segera dari Kepala Rumah Kecil," _teriak pemuda itu dalam benak Kira.

"_Aku tidak bisa-," _balasnya kemudian. _Adikku.. Cagalli mungkin dalam bahaya.._

"_Apa katamu?! Bodoh. Sudah terlambat-Tuan Siegel terbunuh, barusan Miguel melapor. Tidak ada gunanya kau kesana."_

Kira mencelos._ "Apa?!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa mengontak Lacus, dia masih berada di Rumah Kecil," _tambah Dearka kemudian. Kira dapat mengidentifikasi rasa panik dalam suaranya.

"_Tunggu, Dearka. Lacus-"_

Sebuah teriakan kembali bergema dalam benaknya, kali ini begitu keras sehingga membuatnya limbung dan terjatuh dari motornya.

"_Kira!"_

Teriakan itu begitu jelas, begitu keras, sampai Dearka pun dapat mendengarnya.

"_Teriakan itu-Lacus.. " _Dearka tidak melanjutkan, tubuhnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan penyebab teriakan Lacus.

"_Dearka,"_ ujarnya lemah. Ia bangkit berdiri, tangannya gemetar akibat _impact _yang ditimbulkan teriakan tersebut tetapi dipaksanya tubuhnya untuk kembali menaiki motornya. _"Aku harus ke Rumah Kecil. Aku mohon bantuanmu. Cagalli sedang bersama Miriallia, bisakah kau menjemputnya?"_

Dearka butuh beberapa saat untuk meresponsnya sebelum efek teriakan yang sama hilang darinya._ "Tunggu, apa?! Kau biarkan adikmu dan gadisku berkeliaran dalam keadaan seperti ini diantara kumpulan para hunter lapar? Kira kau idiot, dimana mereka?!"_

"_Di-" _Kira mengirimkan prakiraan lokasi Cagalli pada Dearka melalui benaknya._ "Tolong bawa Cagalli ke tempat aman."_

Dearka mendesah. _"Affirmative. Berdoalah kita tepat waktu. Sana pergi. Tunjukkan kegunaanmu sebagai seorang Atha, calon penerus glossator. Jangan mati atau aku akan membangkitkanmu kembali dan membunuhmu lagi."_

Kira mengangguk lemah.

"Doakan kami, doakan kita semua."

_Lacus, aku harap kau baik-baik saja._

* * *

Subuh menjelang ketika Mwu La Flaga berhasil menyusup kedalam markas hunter di barat daya Onogoro, tak begitu jauh dari perbatasan wilayah kekuasaan ayahnya, Uzumi Nara Atha. Ia tak menemui banyak rintangan. Hanya sedikit hunter yang berjaga, entah karena sisanya sedang berburu diluar atau karena tempat tersebut bukanlah pusat koordinasi mereka.

Glossator muda itu memukul jatuh hunter penjaga sebelum masuk memeriksa ke ruangan-ruangan di dalam markas, mencoba mencari informasi.

Nihil.

Ia sudah akan membakar tempat itu ketika indranya menangkap kedatangan seseorang. Ia mengejarnya ke luar, ke dalam lahan kosong penuh semak belukar. Hunter itu mengelak darinya dengan sesekali menembakkan crossbow dari balik jubahnya. Mwu memaki kecil lalu membalasnya dengan bidikan revolvernya. Merasa terpojok, hunter itu terus berlari namun keberuntungannya pupus saat ia menemui tebing di jalan akhirnya.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang," ancam Mwu.

Hunter itu tertawa, suara tawa yang anehnya terdengar familiar di telinga Mwu. Hunter misterius itu lalu menyingkap jubahnya, menampakkan wajah seorang pria muda yang terlihat lebih muda dari Mwu. Rambut putih keperakannya yang sepundak tergerai menutupi mata coklatnya.

Mwu tercekat. "Kau-"

Svan Cal Bayang.

"Apa kabar, Mwu," sapa pemuda itu dingin. Mwu menggeleng lalu tertawa, menolak keterkejutannya. "Tak kusangka kau masih hidup, Svan. Tak kusangka selama ini.. kau menjual kaummu sendiri kepada mereka?!"

"Kalau ya, apa pedulimu Mwu? Kau telah gagal sebagai glossator. Kau dan keluargamu."

Mwu menggeram. "Kami tidak gagal. Kau yang berkhianat!"

Ia lalu maju menyerang Svan. Vampire berambut perak itu mengelak, mencoba melindungi diri. Tapi Mwu bukanlah tandingannya, Mwu berhasil menjatuhkannya dan memukulinya bertubi-tubi.

"Penghianat sepertimu... kau tahu apa hukumanmu, bukan?"

"Kau tidak berhak, Mwu. Kau tidak-"

"Oh ya, tentu saja aku berhak. Ini tugasku sebagai seorang Atha, sebagai seorang glossator."

Svan tertawa-tetapi tawanya terdengar aneh karena mulut dan hidungnya tersumbat darah. "Kau tak berhak menghakimiku. Kau tidak bisa."

"Siapa yang bilang aku tak bisa?" Ia mengambil dagger yang tersemat di pinggang Svan lalu mengarahkan dagger digenggamannya itu sehingga menempel erat di leher Svan. "Aku akan dengan senang hati mewakili untuk mengirim penghianat sepertimu langsung ke Neraka."

"Silahkan. Toh yang bertanggung jawab akan ini bukan hanya aku. Aku hanya menererima kehormatan tertinggi untuk membunuh langsung Talia dengan kedua tanganku. Tugasku sudah selesai, kalaupun harus mati sekarang-peranku sudah kumainkan."

"Katakan Svan, sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu, dimana sang Penerus?!"

Svan terkikik. "Kau tak boleh tahu. Aku akan menyimpan rahasia kecilku sampai ke neraka. Kau boleh menanyaiku jika kau menyusulku ke sana."

"Kau! Dia ada pada mereka kan?!" bentak Mwu.

Svan tidak menanggapinya, ia tertawa lagi. Ia tertawa begitu keras sampai tersedak darah dari hidungnya sendiri. "Bunuh aku Mwu. Toh kau juga akan segera mati. Ini sarang Hunter. Para sekutu dermawanku akan segera datang dan menghabisimu. Dan tak lama lagi, kakakmu beserta keluarganya dan si idealis Siegel itu juga akan mati karena kawan-kawanku tahu dimana mereka harus memburu keluargamu sekarang. Ini kejatuhan kita. Mati sekarang ditanganmu atau mati nanti akan sama saja buatku."

"Sialan." Mwu menusuk Svan, dalam amarahnya ia membunuh vampire berambut perak itu dengan sekali gerakan.

Ia menyesali tindakannya sedetik kemudian. Dengan jijik dihisapnya sedikit darah dari leher Svan namun terlambat. Pemuda itu sudah mati. Mwu tidak mendapatkan apapun. Hanya rasa getir penyesalan yang dirasakannya.

Vampire pirang itu tidak lama berdiam diri. Kematian Svan seakan menjadi alarm bagi para sekutunya. Para Hunter datang menyergapnya.

Mwu menghabisi mereka sekejap dalam kemurkaannya.

"Dasar tikus kotor tolol. Kalian pikir bisa menjatuhkanku dengan mengeroyokku? Aku menjabat sebagai glossator bukan tanpa alasan," umpatnya.

Ia menyesap darah salah seorang hunter penyergap di waktu terakhirnya. Apa yang ia dapati begitu mengerikan.

Keluarganya dalam bahaya.

* * *

Cagalli tahu mereka tidak akan bisa lari jauh. Tidak dengan kondisi Miriallia dipapahannya, dengan luka tusuk anak panah di kaki dan tangannya.

Setelah mempertimbangkan dengan singkat, Cagalli berhenti. Dibantunya Miriallia duduk bersandar pada tembok bangunan terdekat. "Milly.. Milly dengar. Aku harus kembali. Kau akan lebih aman disini. Hubungi seseorang."

Vampire berambut coklat itu menahan tangannya, "Jangan! Cag!"

Cagalli menggeleng. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus pergi, oke? Panggil bantuan." Ia mengecup singkat dahi Miriallia. _Kau harus hidup, kau harus selamat._

"Cag!"

Gadis pirang itu tidak mengindahkannya dan berlari pergi.

"Cagalli!"

Miriallia mencoba merangkak mengejarnya namun jatuh tersungkur.

"Bodoh, bodoh! Milly, kamu tidak berguna!" Ia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan isak tangis. Dirundung rasa putus asa, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Cagalli. Ia memanggil bantuan.

"_Dearka-"_

* * *

Satu tarikan _crossbow_ Heine dan nyawa Athrun melayang, beruntung, Ahmed menarik dan mengekang lengan Heine, membelokkan arah anak panah disaat-saat terakhir.

"Kau!" Bentak Heine murka yang kemudian berubah menjadi teriakan kesakitan saat Ahmed menggigit keras lehernya, menyadap darah yang keluar dari lehernya, meminumnya dengan rakus untuk memulihkan luka-lukanya.

"Zala, lari! Lindungi Nona Atha dan Nona Haww!" perintahnya sebelum kembali menghisap darah Heine. Athrun segera bangkit berdiri mengikuti perintah Ahmed.

Tak ingin lawannya lolos, Heine berusaha sekuat tenaga membebaskan diri dari Ahmed. Disikutnya wajah Ahmed untuk menyingkirkannya dari lehernya. Ahmed melepaskan gigitannya, kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Heine untuk menembak jatuh Athrun tepat di punggung-menembus ke dada. Athrun tersungkur.

"Athrun!"

Ahmed mencelos, bukan hanya karena Heine berhasil menumbangkan Athrun, melainkan karena Cagalli dengan bodoh dan gegabah memutuskan untuk kembali, _dan berteriak_.

"Nona, pergi!"

Ia mencoba menahan hunter berambut orange itu lagi untuk memberi waktu pada Cagalli.

"Tapi, Athrun-" Ia mendekati Athrun dengan gemetar. "Dia bisa mati."

"Kalau begitu ubah dia!"

"A-aku.."

"Cepat nona, aku tak bisa selamanya menahan hunter ini. Kalian harus lari! Cepat ubah dia!" paksa Ahmed. Vampire Penjaga itu menahan keras tubuh Heine yang terus berontak.

Merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain, Cagalli menggigit pergelangan tangannya lalu meminumkannya kepada Athrun, disaat yang bersamaan digigitnya juga pergelangan tangan Athrun.

"Athrun, maaf. Maafkan aku.." bisiknya pada Athrun.

...

* * *

**_AN :_**_Saya beberapa kali mencoba update dan kena blokir Internet +.. beruntung saya dapat pencerahan dari teman-teman saya dan bisa update lagi. Saya sempat kepikiran untuk mem-post ulang seluruh fic saya di tumblr, tapi saya nggak bisa sign up #curhat saya punya akun wattpad, mungkin akan saya post ulang di sana juga.. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update kali ini.._

_Yup, chapter kali ini episode specialnya Heine. Plus ada Sven.. kenapa Sven? Karena dia unyu dan punya bakat terpendam untuk jadi jahat.. haha.. Di chapter depan akan ada full Asucaga Scene dan akan saya bahas KirLac juga. Terimakasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca :D 3_

**Special thanks to:**

**Nafidah, echi. Zala, nawdblume, popcaga, Amai Yuki, Dandeliona96**

_Mohon maaf apabila ada typos, kesalahan dalam penulisan istilah, nama, dan gelar :D. Saran, kritik, komentar dalam bentuk apapun amat berarti buat saya._

_**Salam hormat, Ofiai.**_


End file.
